Stuck with you
by JayRabies
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke separately agree to be in the same experiment to study human interactions for twenty five grand. They will be recorded on camera for a month and a half, but there's a catch neither knew about. Naruto is a huge homophobe and Sasuke is a homosexual. As they fight not to kill each other, things start to change between them and lead to an unlikely attraction. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Broke and on the streets

'Dear god these sons of bitches don't give up!'

As Naruto sprinted through cars and alleys with the police on his back he carefully was biting the bagged sandwich he'd just stolen from a gas station. Life was a bitch to him since he was young, this wasn't anything new to him, he knew how to get out of this situation.

Running faster be could hear the cop's black shoes getting a bit distant, without hesitating he jumped from wall to wall then cleanly over a fence with practiced ease. The police weren't expecting it and had to climb over as well as make up the ground they'd lost on him. It gave plenty of time for him to speed into the shadows and have them lose sight of him, once they past his hiding place by a good ten yards he calmly walked out and back towards his 'home'.

"Fucking geezers gotta learn when to quit." he muttered as he jogged through the alleys.

Eventually he reached the elevated docks, under them was a small boat tied to the supports being rocked gently by waves. Sighing he leapt off the dock, swung from its lower rail and landed on the roof of the boat where he jumped to the deck. Naruto walked into the small room on it, he didn't have electricity but there were plenty of green beer bottles he made candle lights out of so he lit a few and stripped off his hood and shirt.

'Time for dinner, I'm starved!'

He grabbed the stolen sandwich and tore into it ravenously, taking large bites out of the thing with a bit of mustard escaping onto the corners of his mouth. After the first half was gone he forced himself to leave the second for tomorrow, his hunger wasn't satisfied but it would have to do. Tired as hell he trudged to his 'bed' which was made out of pillows and towels he'd snuck from hotels he'd worked at. Collapsing onto the softness sleep overtook him almost instantly into a dreamless slumber.

Naruto lived in these conditions because his parents were dead and so was his only known relative, until age four he lived in an orphanage where he was adopted by a couple unable to have their own kids. Less than a year into his new family the woman died after a drunk crashed into her and his new father went into depression. He wasn't an evil man though, despite everything he looked after him and raised him right with good manners and principles. When he turned nine his foster dad found someone else.

Another man.

This bastard had turned into a fucking faggot and his new 'boyfriend' was obsessed with Naruto. The disgusting queer would try to touch him secretly from his father and eventually he ran away. He wandered around the city but close to home, when one day he saw his father on the side walk, running over to him the foster parent spit in his face and walked past. Wide eyed and stunned, the young boy fell to the concrete with the filthy saliva still on his face.  
>Nobody cared. Everyone walked past him without sparing him so much as a glance. That's when he realized.<p>

'I'm alone...'

Time changed everything, eventually the young blonde grew up, he never went back to the orphanage or his 'family' he lived off begging and selling whatever he could. After he turned seventeen he applied to work at a strip joint that took him in illegally and gave him the job. The club was meant for women, but it wasn't strange to see a gay man in the crowd every now and again. Naruto made a friend there named Sakura, she was a bartender and helped him out a ton. She was the one to help him buy the boat he lived on today. The job lasted him a bit over a year until he was fired for beating the shit out of a queer who kissed and groped him.

At least when he turned eighteen he could work in decent places, Naruto had gone through a series of jobs from grocery clerk to a hotel house keeper. None of them lasted, he was always thrown out for something be it a fight or being 'inadequate' at his job. Now though he was nineteen and currently an unemployed homeless teenager, he never saw Sakura again or ever made friends, the blonde was alone in life and had a fierce hatred for all gays. It was their fault he was in this situation, those disgusting freaks didn't deserve to live, it was against nature to be gay for fucks sake! Naruto had it rough, but be grew up strong and independent with a loud mouth and and a love for ramen noodles. His days were hard yet he never let it show, he was actually pretty good looking too so he was able to charm a few ladies into buying him lunch every now and again, in any case, Naruto was a fighter and he always got by.

Naruto's POV

I turned my head as the suns light drifted in from the windows, it really sucked that the first mornings rays had to conveniently land on my face everyday. Not that I wanted to sleep in anyway, I had too many fucking nightmares.  
>Stretching I got up and walked over to the sink, thank god the faucet filtered salt water, and brushed my teeth.<p>

'I gotta take a shower today.'

Crinkling my nose I threw on my orange and black shirt and walked out onto the deck. The old fisher man was already out on his boat and waved to me. Waving back I jumped onto the rope attached to the actual dock and climbed up, I dust myself off before walking up the wooden structure. There was a bar of soap in my pocket, I was on my way to the community pool since they have secluded showers for people to wash themselves.

I pulled on my snap back to hide my hair, god I hated it. Being blonde made me look like a fucking pushover and other hood rats were always lookin for a damn fight, I'd kick their asses anytime but why waste the energy?

People didn't look at me as I walked by, one little girl did though she smiled at me as she passed by. I didn't return it but was brought up by her innocence nonetheless. Going down into the subway I ran onto a train right before it departed and continued to my stop. Eventually I made it to the pool, it was hot so naturally it'd be crowded. From my side of the fence I could see a man with a clip board going around to different men and talking to them before getting blown off.

I shrugged it off and went into the bathrooms that were thankfully empty since it was early and everyone here was busy getting a good spot outside. Walking into the large stall I stripped down and turned on the shower, the water was cold but free so it would have to do. I had the soap in my hand and was furiously rubbing myself down. Had to admit that the shower felt good, all the dirt and sweat just washed off leaving me clean.

"Just wait until I can get an apartment, I love the boat but I could sell it if I just had a stable job to pay for an actual home."

I was finishing up by now, just had to scrub my back one last time...and rinse. There we go.  
>Grabbing the complimentary towel I started drying myself<p>

'...damn I'm stupid...if I'd brought my bag I could've taken this, pfft whatever.'

After redressing and putting on my shoes I walked across the wet floor to dry the soap and put it in my pocket again. At least I smelled clean now, time to go look for breakfast at the dumpster behind the buffet, those wasteful bastards always had fresh food in the trash. Not the best place to eat but when you have nothing it's a five star meal.

I opened the door and walked out to the pool again with damp hair under my hat, as I was walking towards the gate that clipboard guy was coming at me.

"Hey sir? Sir!...Yo guy in the orange! Hold up a sec!"

'Woooow from sir to guy? This prick's interesting maybe I could steal his wallet or something...'

Lost in my thought I had stopped walking and let the brunette catch up to me he sped over quickly. He was dressed pretty nice, looked like a rich boy, what the fuck is he doing here?

"I would like to ask you to take a survey for me."

Well that answers my question. He probably figured he could get people to take this thing if he looked important, I started walking again and he grabbed my arm. My eyes narrowed dangerously as I glared at him.

"Let go. I'm not taking your damn survey."

"Ugh! Fuck it. Dude look here's the deal, no one has taken this freaking thing and I need this data, you take this and I'll pay you ten bucks."

"Make it twenty and you got a deal."

"Fine. But I ain't paying you until this things filled out."

Crafty bastard, he's smart though. If he gave me a twenty right now I would've left him standing here.

"Alright I'll take it."

"Thank you so much. Follow me lets go sit down cause this could take some time."

"Whatever."

He walked past the gate to the fast food joint next door, I was only following him for the money. We entered and felt the cool air drift over us as we picked a small booth near the window. I sat down while he just passed me the clipboard and walked off to the register, the directions were on this paper and were simple so I barely read them.

'Ok! Question one...Are you a homosexual?...The fuck? bubble in no...who the hell is not sure whether they're a fag or not?!'

The questions kept coming. Do you hate homosexuals? Have you ever had a sexual encounter with a same sex partner? Do your parents show distaste for the gay community?  
>They were mostly somehow related to queers, it pissed me off but I took the damn thing anyway for the twenty, god knows I need food and matches. I went through the thirty questions that asked about thoughts on gays and some stuff about myself until the quiz was done.<p>

Right on time too, the prick was walking over with a tray carrying two breakfast biscuits and drinks. Sitting across from me he passed a meal towards me while snagging the clipboard back.

"You look half starved so this is an extra thank you from me." he mumbled while analyzing the papers I gave him.

I wasn't complaining, saved me the trouble of having to dig for breakfast. His face was going through a strange transformation as he read my answers. Minutes passed and I was done with my meal, the twenty dollar bill was on the table so I grabbed it and got up to leave.

"Wait."

I turned towards him curious as to what else he wanted.

"Sit down again please, I know you have stuff to do but this could be worth your while."

"What's up?" I asked while taking my seat once more.

"You gotta be the most homophobic person I've ever met, and quite frankly that's exactly what I'm looking for right now."

"So?"

"So how would you like to make twenty five thousand dollars?"

"Keep talking."

"I'm a counselor for close friends with problems and in fights, my boss is a doctor and scientist that studies the interaction between people and this survey was meant as a way to find subjects for an experiment we're conducting. You're unbelievably one of the best possible men for this test and we're willing to pay you for participation."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well in general all you have to do is live with a stranger for a month and a half. We're paying so much because you'll be in a camera filled house for so long without being able to leave or communicate with your family. We will however provide you with food and pay for the house's maintenance all you'd have to do is be human and do as we instruct with the other subject."

"So basically you want me to live as a monitored lab rat for about thirty days with a stranger while having no outside contacts?"

"Forty six days actually and yes. Are you interested? Because if you are then we're going to spend some time together."

This could be a scam...but I don't have anything to lose if these guys try to rob me, except a bar of used soap.

"Let's do it then. What's your name?"

"Iruka, you?"

"Naruto."

"Alright Naruto, let's get you ready."

* * *

><p>Authors note: I tried writing in first person but that felt really awkward so I'm going back to my style. This story is already complete, I'm just updating little by little apart from today where I'm giving you six chapters. Thank you for giving the story a chance I really do appreciate it! -J<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rich side of town

Iruka and Naruto left the fast food joint and into the brunettes car, an emerald convertible. The two started driving out of familiar surroundings into a nicer, more luxurious background. Naruto was just watching the scenery, he had always wanted to live in this kind of neighborhood, one without shoot outs and gang fights, it was really pretty here that was for sure.

"So where are we going Iruka?"

"Well I'm taking you to my job, we'll have a doctor look you over for diseases and health problems. Then you're going to talk to me about your life and let me get to know you."

"Ok, when does this test or whatever start?"

"Well we have to fly you to the house, it's on a small island we have reserved. When are you going to tell your family about this?"

He tensed up a little and gripped the arm rest a bit tighter.

"That won't be necessary to inform them, I can leave at an hour notice."

Iruka glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, he just ignored him and kept observing the scenery. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as the pair drove past an enormous black gate that opened mechanically. Looking forward the blonde saw a giant building that looked elegant as hell, he suddenly felt a little self conscious. As if sensing this the ponytailed male spoke up.

"This place looks nice but most people in there dress in whatever's cheap, they don't like to waste money on anything but experiments. Well, you ready?"

"Let's go."

They walked into the white building and the first thing the blonde noticed was a cage with a red tail sticking out from under the blanket concealing it. Iruka looked at him with amusement before pulling back the sheet to reveal a nine tailed baby fox. The little rascal growled venomously at him, making Iruka jump a bit, Naruto laughed at the little creature's attitude and got close to the cage.

"We call this little bundle of "joy" Kyuubi, he's a mutated fox cub, we accidentally gave him nine tails while trying to domesticate him genetically."

He was smiling as the little cub cautiously approached him through the bars. Kyuubi sniffed him curiously and actually rolled on his belly while wiggling his tails playfully. Both guys' eyes widened at the cute display and exchanged a bemused glance as the fox whimpered softly while pawing at the cage bars.

"Can you let him out?"

"I will but if he runs you're chasing him."

The brunette crouched and opened the metallic cube, the fox cub stood up and slowly walked out towards the blonde in response. Naruto was a bit nervous as he looked into the mutants fiery eyes but held his hand out anyway. After a critical analysis of his face the red pup licked his finger and rubbed his face against his palm. Chuckling he picked up the growling-er...purring? He didn't know what the fox was doing but it was adorable.

"You can keep him if you want, we don't have any use for him and he doesn't like anyone here hahaha."

"Hehe no I couldn't take care of him."

"Suit yourself, c'mon let's go to the docs office."

The fox only nuzzled him so he took the red fur ball along through the waxed halls. Door after door they passed and walked through until finally they went into a light green room with dark brown floors. Inside there was a woman at a desk sleeping on her arms with pale blonde hair.

"Oi Tsunade-san! Wake up I found the x variable."

She stirred and lifted her head grouchily.

"You're too loud shaddup! What are you talking about."

"The x variable, I found a guy for the job, he's exactly what we're looking for so hurry up and do your thing."

Sighing the lady stood up, she had what had to be the biggest pair of breasts on the face of the earth. Walking over to Naruto she tossed a curious look at the fox cub before smirking and touching his face.

"Alright come with me kid."

"Naruto."

"Right. Leave that little one with Iruka and let's go." she said with a bit of a vengeful smile.

As soon as he placed the cub on the floor it started following them but Tsunade closed the door on him. She walked in front of him and entered the second room, it looked like a mini suite to tell the truth.

"Alright Naruto hop on there for me. Good. Now. Breathe in and out evenly."

He did as she instructed and got a perfect score on the stethoscope test, the older lady had him do other things to such as touching his toes so she could examine his spine as well as eye and hearing exams which he passed perfectly. Finally she had him stick his arm out and she took his blood for analysis.

"Alright your done with me, go back to Iruka before Kyuubi shreds his hands." she said with a chuckle.

He walked back out and was entertained to see the ponytailed man holding a snapping cub by the scruff at an arms distance. When he was spotted, the fox started squirming and Iruka passed it to him without hesitation. Glaring at the cub briefly the brunette refocused his attention on Naruto.

"Follow me, my office is right over here."

He stepped into the olive colored room and sat opposite to Iruka while waiting to be questioned as he had been warned of earlier.

"So are you sure you want to take part in this experiment? Once we take you to the controlled house you can't leave so if you want to back out do it now."

"I'm in, as long as I get paid twenty five grand anyway."

"Glad to hear that! Alright let's get to know you, tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Like where do you live? Did you have a happy childhood?"

"I'm actually homeless, and my childhood wasn't that good. I was orphaned as a baby, adopted then forced to leave when I was nine, from then I've lived on the streets currently I live on a boat." he said boredly

"Woah...if you don't mind me asking why did you have to leave?"

His eyes flared up with intense passion as he spoke up again.

"Because of a fucking faggot. He changed my foster father and tried to molest me, that filth fed my dad a bunch of lies and made him hate me so that when I ran away he wouldn't take me back in."

"You really hate gays don't you?" Iruka said with a strange look in his eyes

"More than anything. They've ruined my life with their fucking perversions."

Iruka began typing into his computer with a thoughtful look and smiled when he turned towards Naruto again.

"If you're doing this just for the money I suggest you back out."

"No way man, I need this. Please let me participate in this experiment or study thing."

"Alright, tell me do you need to pack or anything like that?"

"Nope I can leave right now if you asked me to."

"Hahaha in that case you can spend the night here, we have to wait for the y variable to come tomorrow. If you wish we can get you some sets of clothes so you don't have to do laundry every day."

"I can't really afford to go clothes shopping with my circumstances."

"It's alright I can hook you up with something, one of our counselors loves to dress people up he used to be a vendor before working with us."

"Well if you guys are offering... I really can't pay for anything."

"How do you get by?"

"Stealing...I don't like it but there's nothing else I can do, every job I take doesn't work out." he stated slightly ashamed with his bangs and hat covering his eyes.

He could feel himself getting close to Iruka, it was somewhat like a fatherly figure and they were bonding pretty quick. The brunette stood from his desk and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you studied?"

"Yes, I went to high school I graduated last year."

"You're 19 then?"

"Yeah."

"Well Naruto I think we could use a maintenance guy if you're interested in working here. Tsunade's been wanting an assistant too."

He looked up at Iruka in the eyes. Was he trying to actually help him out? Had he taken pity on him or something? Right now Naruto felt calm around these guys, he liked Iruka and Tsunade.

"If you're offering me a job then I'd love to work here."

The brunette smiled at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder before standing again then sitting back at his desk.

"Jobs yours. You can stay here to sleep too, a lot of the counselors do, it's kind of like an apartment complex on the six and seventh floor. We live here since our work is so fast pace."

"I'm honored, honestly you have offered me more than anyone in my whole life."

"No need to thank me, anyway back to getting to know you! Tell me just how much do you hate gays? And do you think they're all bad?"

"I loathe them, they're disgusting freaks who are sick in the head. They've only made my life hell since I can remember, I lost my home and so many jobs because of them. Filthy faggots there's not a single good one out there."

"Right... Sooo you'd rather eat roaches then ever be near a gay?"

"Pfft and maggots too man."

"Hm.. one more question, what kind of girls are you into?"

Naruto had to think about this, be never really paid attention to women, he couldn't offer them anything nor did he have time to worry about a girl.

"The usual big boobs, nice, good figure, smart too."

"Ok! Well lets get you to you're room while we wait for Gai, I just sent him a pm to meet you there. Oh and since you're going to work here I'm assuming this means that you'll adopt Kyuubi? Please...please take that demon fox it tries to eat everyone who gets near it."

"HAHAHA alright, I'll take care of him." he said laughing when the fox growled at Iruka.

The guys left Iruka's office and took an elevator to the top floor, it was a long hallway with black doors, each had letters on them. The ponytailed man walked out of the elevator towards a box and opened it with a key before pulling out an aluminum letter.

"Naruto what's your last name?"

"Uzumaki."

Iruka closed the box carrying an N and U, and walked to an unlabeled door, the aluminum letters hung perfectly from two nails and the dark door now had silver initials on it.

"Naruto this is your new home. Glad to have you, here's the key, Gai will be here soon so look around while you wait. I need to go find our y variable, see you tomorrow!"

Iruka smiled widely at him before leaving with a quickened step, leaving him with a squirming fox in his arms and a key in his hand. The blonde unlocked the door and gasped at the rooms interior, white walls with a clean dark wood floor. He closed the door gently and let the Kyuubi onto the floor as he walked deeper into the apartment, there was a small hallway leading into a bathroom and a bed room big enough for a queen sized bed. Coming back to the living room he noticed a small section separated by a wall that was a kitchen.

"This place is amazing... Heh, not bad for a hood rat huh kyuubi?"

The fox perked up at the sound of its name and barked at him, he walked towards the little mutation and laid down on his belly to be at eye level with his new pet.

"I always wanted a dog you know, guess your the closest thing I'm going to get huh? I promise I'll get you a collar when I can and some decent food too, for now you're gonna be eating what I do."

The cub licked his nose and wiggled his tails before settling down for a nap. He watched the baby fox breathe soundly as it slept cutely, observing the fur ball made feel happy for some reason. Just then there was a rather hard knock on the door and he hurried to get it before Kyuubi woke up. He opened it and stepped outside to meet a man with shiny black bowl hair in a nasty green shirt and pants with orange socks. He was also notably loud.

"Hellooo! I'm Gai one of this research building's many counselors! My specialty is in people unhappy with themselves, I'm also a scientist in public interactions. Nice to meet you!"

"Er- yeah, I'm Naruto nice to meet you too..."

"Naruto! Awesome Iruka told me your our x variable and that you needed some clothes, you're in luck buddy cause I get free outfits. C'mon let's go!"

The freakishly intense man grabbed the blondes arm and dragged him into the elevator and out of the building. They went to a mall where Naruto was able to get enough clothes for two weeks without having to do laundry and despite how annoying Gai was he still treated him like a normal person and it made him warm up a bit. After the bowl haired man ate dinner with him at a cafe he dropped him off at his new home again, leaving him in high spirits, these people were really kind.

'Its like a family.' he thought as he got in the elevator

When he got to his floor there was a man wearing a mask about to go into his apartment, the silver haired male looked at him curiously and nodded in greeting before entering his home. As he walked by he saw the initials on the door were "K.I.H"

'Three letters? Hmm'

Naruto walked in his apartment and set down his bags, Kyuubi was pawing at his ankles in welcome so he picked him up and went into the bedroom. Today had been an abrupt change in his luck, tomorrow he was going to the controlled house and meeting the y variable whoever it was. Thinking about what life was going to be like during the experiment he fell asleep on the floor with a mutated fox cub keeping him warm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dependent and Independent variables

When he woke up that morning it was, as usual, to the rays of the sun shining in his eyes, looking around he noticed that this wasn't his boat. Then he remembered all that had happened yesterday and sat up with a small smile, Kyuubi wasn't here though. The blonde stood up and yawned as he walked out of the room, looking at the black microwave he saw that it was 8:16, the baby fox was sitting on the windowsill looking outside.

"Kyuubi, you hungry?"

Red eyes met his as the fox jumped down from his perch and whimpered to be picked up, he chuckled as he grabbed the cub and walked out the door in sweat pants and a wife beater. After riding down the elevator he was met with Tsunade when the doors opened.

"Ah Naruto, perfect timing Sasuke is almost here, I was about to go and wake you. Come with me please we need to feed Kyuubi before you see him hungry."

'Well that's straight forward...'

So he stayed in the elevator while the older lady walked in and pressed for the third floor. When the metal doors opened again he was in a huge blue room, the doctor exited with him behind her. She kept walking until opening a red doggy door leading into a different room full of white rats and mice that they could see through a large glass window.

"Let him go."

As instructed he let Kyuubi onto the floor and the fox bolted through the flap while immediately killing two rats and dragging them to a corner where he ate undisturbed by the other cowering animals. Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the brutal sight, the cub was surprisingly fast...it was kind of scary.

"He's not done yet, that glutton eats about six first thing in the morning. Would you like to accompany me to breakfast? I still haven't eaten either."

"Sure. Excuse me but who exactly is Sasuke? Is he the other subject?" he asked while walking back to the elevator.

"Yes he is, once we get you two in the helicopter we'll give you the details of the experiment."

"Helicopter Tsunade baachan?"

"Yep, didn't Iruka tell you the control house was isolated on a small island?"

He had forgotten that detail, but stayed quiet as they walked into a cafe and up to the register.

"Morning Hinata." Tsunade greeted the pale eyed girl

"G-good morning Tsunade-san." she responded shyly

"Can you warm up some coffee with two egg and cheese biscuits for me?"

"Right away mam."

Naruto had sat at a small table near a window, Tsunade soon joined him as they waited for breakfast. He could feel her staring at his face so he turned towards her.

"What are those whisker things on your face?"

"Birth marks, I've had them forever."

"They're interesting, so tell me about yourself Naruto let's kill some time."

"Not much to tell, I'm a homeless guy who just got a lucky break yesterday."

"You were on the streets? Hm just like Iruka when I found him."

"Iruka? Woah, he offered me a job yesterday. He said that you guys could use a maintenance guy and that you were looking for an assistant."

"That's true, I'm always drowning in paperwork and my assistant Shizune is always running errands for me, so I need someone else to help out. It's not easy working here but you get good benefits one of which is a free apartment if you want one."

The ebony haired girl walked up to the table with a tray and blushed deeply at the sight of Naruto.

"H-here's your o-order Tsunade-san." she stuttered

"Ah, thank you Hinata-chan."

The bashful waitress went into the kitchen again to do who knows what, Naruto chuckled as she disappeared. She was kinda cute, as if Tsunade read his mind she snapped him out of his daydream.

"Hinata has a boyfriend, you'd best not mess with her."

"I wasn't dattebayo, just thought she was sweet that's all."

Tsunade froze. She analyzed his face carefully with a shocked expression crossing her features as she looked at the shape of his face and eyes.

"Naruto, tell me who are your parents?"

"Orphan, they were dead before I was a year old. I wound up homeless cause of my foster dad."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must've been rough." she said with an analytic gaze.

"It's not as bad as it sounds really, but thank you."

The two blondes continued their breakfast in peace, Naruto was still looking out the window and saw a navy sports car pull up to the main entrance. The car's doors lifted themselves up and a guy with spiky black hair walked out and looked around, Tsunade was looking down at him too.

"That would be Sasuke-kun."

'Thats him? Looks rich...I hope this guy ain't a fucking prick.'

The raven haired boy looked up in their direction briefly before Iruka also stepped out of the car and handed him a back pack. They entered the building and he heard Tsunade chuckle amusedly.

"That boy is pretty interesting, a bit scary when you don't know him though. I wish you luck, you're gonna need it my friend."

"Is he that bad?"

"To you, he will be."

'How come? She's talking as if I'm missing something here...'

"You're finished right? Let's go meet them and get in the helicopter."

He cleaned up and threw their trash away while the older woman waited for him patiently. When he caught up to her they took the elevator to her office where Iruka and Sasuke were waiting. She walked up the to raven and put an arm over his shoulder, he stepped away calmly and bowed slightly.

"Nice to see you again Tsunade-san. Do you need to do a physical on me before we leave?"

"Stop being so stiff Uchiha, and yes I do come with me."

The two left the room leaving him with Iruka. The brunette was smiling brightly at him.

"Are you nervous?"

"Psh not at all. I'm actually starting to get pumped about this whole experiment thing dattebayo!"

"Haha that's good to hear. Wanna go get your things? We're leaving when Tsunade's finished with Sasuke."

"Alright, how do I get Kyuubi back? Tsunade baachan showed me where to feed him this morning."

"You're taking that monster with you? Alright, it won't affect the results so lets go."

Iruka walked towards the elevator with him and went back up to grab the fox, he shuddered a bit as the cub stared straight at him with those intimidating red eyes. Naruto chuckled when he noticed all the rodents as far away from the fox as possible. Suddenly someone entered the room, it was the masked man from yesterday. He came up to Iruka and slung an arm over him.

"Kyuubi still scaring you Iruka?" he chuckled

"I'm not scared of him but that damn fox has it out for everyone! You're one to talk Kakashi, I haven't forgotten how you would avoid him when he almost bit off your finger that one time." Iruka stated with an amused smile.

Kakashi noticed him standing there and whispered something to the scarred male, to which he nodded, then the brunette faced him again.

"Naruto this is Kakashi he's a physical trainer that helps us recommend certain therapy treatments to subjects and also can predict how a persons body will react under stress. Nevermind him though, if you want to get Kyuubi then you're going to have to get through this door and pick him up."

"Aw seriously?"

He tried crouching in front of the doggy door and opened it, but he didn't crawl through instead he looked the fox straight in the eyes warmly.

"Kyuubi, c'mere." he said softly

The fox's ear twitched as he slowly walked then paused midway to the door, when Naruto tapped the ground he went the whole way and jumped into his arms making that strange half purr and growl sound. The grown men watched with a bit of amazement at the fur balls tame behavior before shaking it off and walking out of the room with Naruto in tow. The three went higher to the apartments and into Naruto's room, there the blonde grabbed his two clothes filled bags with the baby fox on his shoulder.

"Ah Naruto this way. We're taking the stairs over here to the roof." Kakashi told him

He turned slightly embarrassed and followed the older men up the flight of concrete stairs. Iruka held a door for him and the sleek helicopter that greeted them was amazing. It could probably hold up to nine people, the blonde had his mouth slightly open.

'Where the hell am I? Don't let me be dreaming... I swear if I wake up on that boat right now..'

"You ever ridden a helicopter?" Kakashi asked him

He shook his head somewhat slow which made the other two chuckle.

"C'mon let's get you in there." Iruka said

The masked man took his two bags and opened up what looked like a drawer on the side of the air craft while Iruka guided him to the door. He stood on his tip toes to reach the latch to open the door and when he pulled the heavy thing back he motioned for him to get in. Naruto entered the helicopter and sat in the cream leather seats with the fox wiggling his tails in excitement. The brunette jumped in and sat while teaching him how to strap in correctly, Kakashi teased Iruka by unbuckling him completely, forcing him to start over. The silver haired man sat next to Naruto and jumped a bit when Kyuubi snarled at him.

They were just talking about the experiment and sharing stories when the buildings door swung open and Tsunade came out with the ebony haired boy and ushered him into the helicopter. She was also holding a rolled up slice of ham which she fed Kyuubi. Naruto looked over the raven momentarily, he was good looking, probably popular with the ladies.

"Alright Kakashi, start this baby up. Iruka you know what to do."

"Yes Tsunade-san"  
>"yes mam."<p>

"Sasuke, Naruto, thank you for letting us use you as our subjects. I'm grateful for your assistance."

With that the pale blonde shut the helicopter door, Iruka looked a bit serious while Sasuke had a bored expression. He noticed the Kyuubi wavering next to him before the cub collapsed.

"Kyuubi? Kyuubi!"

He quickly grabbed the fox worriedly while the raven across from him lifted an eyebrow in irritated confusion.

"Hey dobe, that fox is fine. Tsunade just put him under for the trip."

"Teme! I knew that it just caught me off guard that's all..."

The engines roared to life as the propeller on the roof began began spinning and whipping up the surrounding winds thunderously. They all sat silently as the craft lifted off the ground and into the air, eventually they began moving towards the sea. Iruka stretched while sighing before looking at both of them.

"Ok guys, up until now you've only been given vague information on this experiment and you guys are probably doing this mainly for the twenty five grand. So here's the other reason you're getting paid so much. Our experiment is specifically designed to test the interactions between a homophobe and a homosexual. Naruto hates gays with every fiber of his body, Sasuke is about as gay as a rainbow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this because I wanted to but my vows to the institute wouldn't allow it. Sasuke I'm especially apologizing to you because this is probably the last thing you needed."

'What.'  
>'What.'<p>

The two nineteen year olds glanced at each other with a shocked expression.

Simultaneously their faces morphed into ones of hatred and disgust towards each other.

"What the FLYING FUCK?! Get me off this helicopter this instant! I'm not spending a month and a half with a MOTHER FUCKING FAGGOT! I don't need the money that bad, I quit!"

"Iruka tell me this is a joke. I'm not living with this retarded blonde for that long. I'm quitting too."

"*sigh* I asked you both not to do this just for the money. And I clearly told you both that once you were in that was it. I'm sorry but you're stuck in this together now so try to get along."

Naruto was furious, his eyes were narrowed and sending an acidic glare at the queer. It was no match for the glare he was receiving though, Sasuke's eyes were screaming bloody murder which he would never admit intimidated him.

"Now let me explain the rules of this whole ordeal. Number one, you two can't fight physically, there will be two computers in the house where you are to type out your feelings, frustrations, thoughts, etcetera. Those computers will have limited Internet access, you can only use sites that don't allow communication to the outside world not that either of you could use it. Rule number two you will be visited by counselors regularly as well as interns around your age. Interact with them and preform the exercises they instruct you to do, some activities will require you two to have some intimacy at varying levels. There will only be three activities that I'm somewhat worried about. Rule number three, under no circumstance are you to break the cameras, not that you'll see them, but if you break one we will add days to the experiment and buy another using your payment money."

"This is illegal you can't keep us in there." Sasuke hissed in a low but menacing voice.

"That queer's got a point. This goes against our damn rights!" Naruto shouted with anger

"We can because you both took a survey that stated in the rules if we wanted to use you based of your results and you agreed then we can ask you to do things out of the normal as long as it didn't involve anything affecting your health."

"Why didn't you say what your telling us now in the rules?" Sasuke asked

"Since we would've never found variables as pure as you two. You're as gay as they get Sasuke, and I've never seen someone as intolerant towards homos as Naruto here."

"Knowing that you couldn't have at least FUCKING hinted what I was getting into?!" Naruto bellowed in outrage

"I ready told you my vows to the institute wouldn't let me jeopardize the experiment. Now our side of the deal is that we won't have cameras in the bathroom, it is a safe zone for you. Everywhere else is carefully monitored though. We can't force you to interact either while your counselors aren't there. Finally under no circumstance will we ever release the footage collected in this upcoming time and it is only to be used strictly for scientific purposes."

Naruto was seething, but it was too late to back out of this and now he was stuck with a fag bastard for a month and a half, no words left his mouth out of pure rage and frustration. Sasuke had also stayed quiet, he looked only mildly irritated however in his mind he was inflicting a torturous death to Iruka and Naruto terrifying enough to make Satan shudder.  
>The helicopter got loud again as the propeller had to use more force to churn up winds as they prepared to land on a platform built into a beach. When the craft finally landed Iruka unstrapped Naruto and forced him to exit, Sasuke jumped out on his own accord. The ponytailed man reached over and tossed them both their belongings before the helicopter rose again. From inside they heard him shout loudly.<p>

"Good luck boys! Your first day is tomorrow so get settled in today!"

On the craft Iruka checked his phone for the time which was 11:28am, opening up one of his documents he saw the hypothesis for this whole job and prayed that the two teenagers would get along. The hypothesis for this experiment was...

"If an extremely homophobic person constantly insults the gay community and shows total intolerance, it is often a defense mechanism to subconsciously conceal that they are homosexuals themselves. Should such a homophobe and homosexual have to interact constantly the homophobe would eventually cave in to his or her sexual preference and realize that they are in fact, a gay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Exploring

'This can't be happening to me.' Sasuke mentally snarled

The two boys were on the beach watching the helicopter disappear into the distance, Sasuke was gripping his back pack so tight his knuckles turned white. Naruto had his teeth clenched, and the only thing preventing him from swimming back to the main land was the money and the sleeping fox cub in his arms.

Sasuke didn't wait for the homophobe to start insulting him, he began walking towards the red-orange roof corner he could see in the man grown jungle. He hastened his bag and proceeded to make his way to the house but the bushes were too thick on the ground so he started leaping from tree to tree until the path cleared up without noticing the blue eyes fixed on him.

'Fucking queer. Mother fucking cock sucker! Where'd he even learn those moves, gymnastics? Why god...do you want to make me suicidal...just when I thought my luck was changing, NOPE! Sure you gave me a home, one with a fairy as a roommate!' he ranted furiously in his head

The little red bundle in his arms stirred awake and yawned exposing sharp fangs, the fox licked him before jumping out of his arms and sniffing the ground. When Kyuubi turned towards him he looked like a tiny cocaine addict with his wiggling tails and sand under his nose. As mad as he was, his frown involuntarily started curling upwards into a fond smile, that was just too amusing in a twisted way.

"C'mon you lil junkie, let's go show that fag whose boss around here."

The intelligent cub climed onto his shoulder and he mimicked Sasuke's moves as he found the path leading up to the house. He passed a bunch of wild flowers releasing sweet scents all over the place as salted wind flowed over him. He felt energetic from frustration and excitement so he ran, the bags slowed him down but that only spurred him on. Kyuubi let out a happy bark as he jumped to run beside him surprisingly keeping up before sprinting in front of him. Naruto reached the colossal house and was a little shocked to see the glass door with painted sea shells, the whole thing looked like a rich vacation home.

He stepped inside taking in the smell of hard wood floors and sea salt, white walls with random ocean themed decorations surrounded him. There were decorative nets hanging from beams on the roof, looking forward there was a glass sliding door leading to a back yard. The blonde passed through a living room with a large TV to reach the back door. He went outside again to see a large pool having a bridge in the middle leading to a fire pit.

'This is amazing... '

The awestruck blonde saw a hallway and followed it to the first door he saw which looked like a dining room in the corner there was a small desk with a laptop. He continued down the hall and opened the door to see the bedroom. The gigantic bed had a rectangular frame above that supported luxurious curtains which were tied up. The regal scenery was ruined however, when Naruto looked past the bed he saw Sasuke rummaging in the closet.

"Hey fag, what are you doing?" he stated rudely

The raven clenched his fists before turning towards him with a glare cold enough to freeze burning flames.

"I'm getting unpacked, if we're staying here for a month and a half then there's no need to keep everything in our bags dobe."

"Who the fuck are you calling dobe, teme!"

"Obviously you dumb ass"

That caught Naruto off guard a bit, not by his words, but the ravens tone was so spiteful, so full of venom... He'd never heard a gay speak so damn scary.

"Don't talk to me like that queer." he snarled back

"Like how moron."

"With that tone. As if your so high and fucking mighty. Hate to break it to you princess but I don't care who you are. Your just a disgusting piece of filth."

"Filth? You want to see filth go look in the mirror. Where the fuck did they find someone as dense as you? You're the trash here, I'm assuming Iruka found you in a dumpster you worthless moron."

"At least I'm not a fucking kiss ass!"

"How the fuck am I a kiss ass!?"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you take it up the ass instead little fairy?"

"You're not even making sense usuratonkachi!"

"Dattebayo just shut your faggot mouth already!"

"You're the one who started this conversation dumb fuck! Do you just wuss out of arguments that aren't in your favor?"

The look that Sasuke shot him with that statement, the revolting smirk twisting his damn face, the evil black eyes mocking him with their glare, set him off completely. Naruto rushed forward and punched the unsuspecting bastard right on the nose. Sasuke was thrown back and hit his head, he didn't miss a beat though and flung himself with impressive speed back at the blonde delivering a merciless kick to his stomach making him double over and gasp for breath. He took advantage and got revenge for the punch by delivering a blow to his eye leaving the area in surging pain.

'Lucky hit faggot...'

Naruto kicked his legs out from under him and and straddled the raven quickly, using his legs to pin Sasuke's arms against his sides. He started throwing punches at the pale boy's face relentlessly, every frustration he held for homosexuals coming out in these flying blows.

'Disgusting! Worthless! Queer! Fag! Gay! Pervert! Freak! Pathetic! Bastard!'

"You're nothing but a sick waste of space who needs to disappear!"

"Ugh... I'm not the - argh- one rubbing his ass on another guys dick right now."

The sentence shocked him for a split second which let the raven flip the position. He stood on all fours with his knees digging into the blondes wrists, he started punching Naruto with the same force and speed.

"You say I'm disgusting when you don't know me. If you're going to pick fights at least have a legit fucking reason!"

Sasuke hit him one last time before getting off with an angry frown and walking away from him. He saw the blonde's pet mutant come into the room and was now licking and whimpering at his owner. He didn't want to be in the same room as that idiot right now so he kept walking down the hall to see what he'd missed. It was strange but there were two doors perfectly in front of each other opening them both he saw the rooms were twins. Each had a single leather chair behind a white marble desk with a cushioned chair in front.

'This must be where we meet with our counselors.'

Closing the doors again Sasuke walked to the final door at the end of the hall, walking inside his breath caught in his throat momentarily at the sight of the bathroom. It looked like a damn onsen, there was a large empty pool surrounded by flat stones, above there was a square shower head that was about two feet in width and length covered in small holes to release water. The sink was pretty impressive too, it seemed to be carved into granite, his eye twitched slightly at the navy and orange toothbrushes he found propped on a tiny stand.

"Tsunade-san you've out done yourself this time." he murmmured

Sasuke calmly walked to the large full body mirror that stretched into the corner of the wall and walked over to examine himself.

'Fucking moron...'

His face was already slightly swollen and there was a dark bruise forming on his left eye. Naruto wasn't weak he'd give him that at least. He sighed and opened the cabinet under the sink, there were white and red towels piled on one side, on the other there were medicines, bandages and a first aid kit. He rummaged through the cabinet further and found a...a vibrator?

'What. The. Fuck... Lube? Ropes? A COCK RING?!'

His face contorted into a comical look of shock, eyes wide and mouth half open the raven slammed the cabinet shut and shook his head to clear his mind.

'Ok calm down, that's probably a prank or something from Kakashi. You're an Uchiha, stay composed.'

The raven exited the bathroom and walked back to the living room, he collapsed onto the couch with a leg over the arm rest and his arms crossing over his eyes. He was exhausted. It wasn't even four in the afternoon and all he wanted was to eat then go directly to sleep.

'Eat? What food do we have?' he pondered while standing again

Walking into the kitchen he opened cabinets and the fridge to scope out dinner options. There were all types of food here, but he went with spaghetti, taking out a pot he filled it with water and placed it on the stove at medium heat. The raven grabbed two cans of tomato sauce and a pan while setting them aside, he brought out the stiff noodles as well as some parsley. Now all he had to do was wait for the water to boil, looking over to the microwave clock he read that it was 4:10. The raven looked around and managed to get plates and everything else he needed right as the water came to a boil.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom, he had unpacked the clothes Gai had gifted him with and was going to the bathroom to inspect his face when a mouthwatering aroma wafted around him. Kyuubi was already padding towards the kitchen, he followed the fox and was met with an interesting sight. Sasuke was shirtless, he was using his shirt to hold a pan handle as he flipped the contents repeatedly over the fire with his left hand. In the right he was elegantly adding different spices into the tomato sauce he was cooking with precision.

Naruto felt a strange sensation in his stomach at the sight, he'd never felt it before but he blew it off as a new level of disgust for the gay he would be living with. Kyuubi went over to the raven and pawed at his heel making him turn around, he could see Naruto out of his peripheral vision and softly kicked the cub off him.

'Stupid morons just gonna stand there? Hn.'

The raven didn't know what compelled him to do this but he set the pan down and abruptly swiveled his whole body to stare at the idiot. He was satisfied with the slight jump Naruto gave and smirked his trademark grin, this only boiled the blondes already hot blood.

'Bastard god I'm gonna wipe that damn thing off your face!'

Naruto turned towards the bathroom and walked away from the raven, when he was out of sight Sasuke came down and gave little scritches to Kyuubi. The cub momentarily snarled before the protest died and he started purring as the raven pet him under his jaw. He went back to his task and checked the spaghetti which was done and started plating it. Once that was finished he poured a generous amount of sauce on both before getting a plastic container to store the left overs. He put the moron's plate in the microwave before grabbing his own and heading to the dining room.

The fox mewled at him as he was about to eat. He stared at Kyuubi for a second with an amused smirk and sighed as he got up and shredded some ham for the mutant. Kyuubi ate in the corner while he sat down again to start eating his dinner. Once more, right before getting the first taste of his meal...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

'ugnnnnn what's wrong with this dumbass now?'

The blonde came running into the doorway panting with pure fury, he hated to admit to himself that those angry blue eyes were pretty intense, Sasuke had to fight the shiver that threatened to run up his spine.

"Fag, did you know that's there's only one room."

Thank god there wasn't food in his mouth at the moment. With a look of concerned shock he searched Naruto's face for any sign he was lying, this was serious.

'Oh fuck... are you serious Tsunade? You get an expensive ass bathroom but you can't cough up a few more dollars for a second bedroom?'

"I'm not sleeping on the couch dobe." he said finally getting to taste his meal

"You are NOT sleeping with me." Naruto growled

"I didn't say I was, I said I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"Yes you are, I'm taking the bedroom and there's no way you're going in there with me. You'd probably try to rape my ass or something fag."

"Rape you? Hn. What makes you think I find you the least bit attractive? Your face is fucked up with those scars, your hair is obnoxious and you have the charm of a dead roach."

Naruto's eyes widened with his words, and it surprised him to see the blonde shift uncomfortably on his feet before looking at him with restrained outrage.

"Like you're any better with that greasy hair of yours, not to mention you have the complexion of fish's belly with the personality of a rat!" he stated before walking off in aggravation.

The blonde had always been self conscious of his hair, the bright color screamed weakness. It was the first time he was openly called out for it though, by a queer no less! God he was frustrated right now! He needed to hit something.

Sasuke kept eating, no one had ever insulted his looks in his life, that idiot surprised him. He didn't yell but the words were still loud and ringing in his ears. Looking over the glass of water he'd brought he saw his reflection briefly, his eyes bugged out.

'What the fuck am I blushing for?!'

Sure enough there was a faint pink on the top of his cheeks. That did not sit well with him at all, he cursed under his breath then finished eating, as he walked out, Naruto came in holding a plate of pasta. Naruto tried blocking his path rudely, but was forcefully shoved into the door frame as the raven walked pass anyway.

Sasuke washed his plate and grabbed his black A-shirt, some sweatpants, along with a pair of boxers to go into the bathroom. He locked the door after entering and quickly stripped to sit in the amazing shower bath. The water from the shower head was activated by a switch on the floor of the stone pool, the warmth instantly rained over him in a wave after he stepped on it. He grabbed the black sponge, poured some amber gel onto it and started scrubbing himself. The scent of sandalwood and rain engulfed him with the steam, he was finished soon and dried himself off before getting dressed.

There was a digital clock above the door that read 6:49, sighing he stepped out and went into the bedroom. There he unpacked his stuff and put a couple of coat hangers to separate his clothes from the homophobes. He went to the drawers and opened them to find boxers with swirls which made him involuntarily snort before opening an empty drawer where he put his own underwear in. He was done by 7:30, Sasuke hadn't gotten any sleep yesterday thanks to a creepy cousin who kept him up talking about the Uchiha corporation. He crashed onto the bed and shifted to his side as sleep took him over.

Naruto was finishing his shower, he'd already put clothes in here the first time he walked in, when he was finished he went out into the hall and towards the bedroom. The bathroom door was stuck for about a minute but he got out either way. Inside the bedroom he saw the raven curled up, he didn't look like he was breathing... Seriously he wasn't moving.

'Is this queer alive? Fuck I better not get blamed with murder!' Naruto thought as he got close to the bastards face.

He faintly felt him exhale and immediately stood up.

'Ok he's fine.'

Now that he wasn't scared of being arrested, he forcefully grabbed the ravens shirt and pulled him to the floor while delivering a kick to his stomach. Sasuke gasped for air as he was hit, when he caught his breath he saw the idiot standing in front of him.

"Get out queer."

He was pissed now. His eyes narrowed into a murderous glare with a blood chilling gleam. The Uchiha stood up and forcefully shoved the blonde into the wall while punching him in the eye again. Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled his head back while giving him an equal blow to his jaw. The pair were ferociously fighting for about an hour.

By 9:30 they were both on the bed exhausted, not giving a fuck about the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The first counselors

Light swam into the room and hit Naruto dead in the eye, he opened them and sat up, looking back onto the bed he saw the raven. When he got up Sasuke flung himself out of bed swiftly and glared at him in his drowsy state, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the ebony teens reflex. Sasuke groaned and walked out the door, Kyuubi had been awake a while ago and walked into the room to greet them but bit Sasuke's pant leg before he could leave. The fox whimpered then walked away before standing still and barking at them.

"I think he's trying to lead us somewhere dobe."

"Probably teme."

Naturally they followed the cub who led them to the front door, when they opened it there was a man wearing some kind of brace on his head as well as a black haired lady. The two looked at them up and down questioningly before introducing themselves.

"Hey guys, I'm Shizune and this is Yamato, we're your counselors for today. We brought breakfast for you so hurry and eat."

The teens glanced at each other briefly and let the adults in, they all went into the dining room where Sasuke and Naruto sat as far as possible with their counselors in between. Shizune was grinning brightly while Yamato had a creepy stare making Naruto internally shiver. The brunette had black eyes that were looking into his soul like some evil spirit.

"Naruto!"

"Y-yes?"

"It seems you're finished with your breakfast. Come with me."

"Alright s-sure..."

Sasuke watched as the counselor stared at the blonde who was practically shaking as he walked out the door to one of the counseling rooms. Shizune giggled behind her hand at the sight before composing herself again.

"Sasuke-kun, are you done?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

They left as well into their counseling room and closed the door while taking a seat. Shizune pulled a notebook out of her bag with a pen and looked at him.

"So, we saw that there was a slight, disagreement, between you and Naruto-kun yesterday is that right."

"Disagreement is a bit of an understatement don't you think?"

"Hahaha yes, well we're actually going to preform an activity today with you two that will hopefully calm you guys down. The purpose of this experiment is to have you befriend Naruto and get close to each other despite your original feelings."

It was a total lie, they were just testing to see if they could turn a homophobe gay but Shizune wasn't going to say that. Sasuke hummed thoughtfully as she asked him questions about how he was feeling to which he responded honestly.  
>In the other room Naruto was dealing with a whole different level of counseling. Yamato was scaring the crap out of him with his stare behind the notebook and questioning him.<p>

"How are you feeling about Sasuke, Naruto? Do you hate him? Do you wish he'd just DIE?!"

"N-no I don't..."

"Are you sure!?"

"n- yes Yamato-sensei!" he stuttered nervously

All of a sudden the mans demeanor changed completely as his face became friendly with shining eyes. He smiled widely at the blonde.

"That's great Naruto-kun! You guys had quite the fight yesterday, today we're going to have you two preform an activity together and record your interactions. But before then you need to answer three questions."

"How do you feel about Sasuke seriously?"

"Frustrated."

"What frustrates you?"

"Everything, his face, voice the way he is in general is plain annoying!"

"But you slept with him yesterday didn't you? And he made your dinner. Do you think he's really all bad?"

"I was exhausted and the second fight didn't help, and yeah he made me dinner but that guy is still a fag. That son of a bitch is too damn proud of himself and he gets under my skin with every word he says!"

The man mentally smiled, Naruto focused more on the ravens personality instead of sexuality.

"Hm...I didn't think we'd see progress this early but this is good! Alright let's go preform your activity then!"

Yamato gently pushed him out of the room as Shizune did the same with Sasuke making the boys bump shoulders accidentally. Instantly the glares each shot at the other crackled with electricity as the hate signals ran between them. The black haired lady pulled them each by the arm and out the front door, they kept walking through the jungle and stopped at a new section of the beach. Yamato stood next to her as they gave them instructions on what they had to do.

"Naruto, Sasuke, today you're going to exercise together to get rid of all that pent up frustration. So mimic Shizune and I."

The pair of counselors got into a sit up position and motioned for them to do the same. Sasuke tripped Naruto stealthily making the adults snicker as the blonde scowled at all three. The raven lowered himself to the sand and grabbed the idiot's ankles, Shizune started doings sets so Naruto did too, he kept the pace with her easily.

'He's too close.'

Whenever he would come up Sasuke's face would be millimeters away from his. He couldn't lose to Shizune though, the blonde kept doing sets while the raven looked at him with a blank expression.

'Too close.'

This was his twenty eighth sit up and he wasn't straining or anything like that, but his face was feeling inexplicably warm. His stomach was doing that strange flipping motion again and it was bothering him, his heart rate was also going crazy but he blamed it on the work out. Eventually Shizune called time and they switched.

Now he was holding the ravens ankles and that was somehow worse than the past position. Whenever Sasuke came up he looked straight into his eyes and his ebony bangs would quickly brush against his cheek.

'Smells kinda go- WHAT THE FUCK?! No! I've been around this bastard way too damn long!'

Sasuke kept going and Yamato called time after a while. Both teens were lightly panting and surprisingly felt a little less conflictive, well at least with each other; Naruto was fighting himself at the moment.

"Alright that was a good warm up guys! Next you two are going to go in the water, you see where that plank and ball are? We're going to swim out there, so you two go put on these red trunks."

The teens obeyed and when they came back in their swim suits the counselors were in black rubber suits for some reason. As planned everyone went out to sea, except for Yamato, and the pair were told to stand on the plank on opposite ends, it kept on moving though so they couldn't keep their balance.

"Guys you have to hold hands for this. It's the easiest way to balance out the board."

"Hell no! I'm not holding hands with a gay!"

"Like I want to hold your hands either!"

She smiled darkly before lifting her hand.  
>From the beach Yamato did something and the whole thing lifted from the water on a huge mechanical pillar. The boys grabbed each others forearms out of instinct to stay standing and watched in horror as a bunch of black snake like fish started appearing in the water. This wasn't good.<p>

"Sasuke, Naruto! These are eels and they really respond badly to the color red so if you want to keep your dicks in tact I suggest you don't fall! There's a microphone in the ball holding you guys up, we'll let you down safely if you apologize to each other for yesterday!" the woman shouted from below.

"You've got to be fucking with me."

"They can't be serious."

"Oh we're serious alright! If you don't believe me just let each other fall, you're the ones that are gonna wind up dismembered! You two shouldn't have fought yesterday!" she yelled with evil sweetness.

Now they were alone up here, cold, and gripping each other for dear life, Sasuke glared at Naruto with a blazing intensity that was starting to be less effective.

"Well dobe? You started the fight yesterday."

"Yeah and you continued it."

"I wasn't going to let you hit me and get away with it."

"You should've, if you just behaved like the little fag you are we wouldn't be up here."

"And if you actually took the time to get to know a person before mindlessly hating them we wouldn't have gotten into this!"

"It's not mindless hatred! You gays ruined my life when y-"

The two went silent as a wind blew and almost made them lose their balance. Naruto gripped the raven tighter and lowered his head so his bangs would cover his eyes.  
>Sasuke looked at him slightly entranced, the usually loud and obnoxious blonde suddenly looked extremely vulnerable. Now that his mind had lost concentration in regards to hatred, he looked at Naruto closer and noticed his body, extremely built, tan, with water dripping off of him. His mask went back in place at the dobe's movement though.<p>

Naruto looked him dead in the eyes as he gripped him tighter still.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have picked a fight with you just because you're a fag. I'm stuck with you for a month and a half so I'll try to g-get to know you... You better not be a dick about it though!"

The blonde stared at him with irritated eyes and loosened his grip a bit.

"Well teme?"

"What?"

"You have to apologize too dattebayo!"

"Hn."

From under them Shizune yelled again with laughter in her voice.

"Sasuke-kun~ you guys are staying up there until you say it."

The raven clenched his teeth and forced his Uchiha pride down with difficulty. This usuratonkachi had started everything and even went as far as to pick a second fight! Letting out an exasperated sigh he made eye contact with Naruto.

"I'm sorry too, for being rude to you. I'll try to get along with you as well usuratonkachi."

The platform lowered while Shizune somehow herded the eels away, the two guys swam quickly back to shore. Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke was an inch in front of himself and sped his strokes. The raven realized this and did the same until they were racing through the water.

'You're naive to think you can beat me in a race dobe.'

'Theres no way in letting this bastard reach the beach first!'

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke did make it to the beach first and he was wearing that infuriating smirk. They never actually said that it was a race but the raven was feeling triumphant while the blonde was annoyed.

"Ok guys go home and some grab some lunch, meet us back here."

Sasuke and Naruto didn't really give him their full attention, the teenagers were standing toe to toe with there chests puffed up a bit exchanging heated glares. A new feeling had emerged between them; rivalry. And god was it strong. Suddenly Shizune screamed out for Yamato and the man turned around abruptly and ran for her. The brunettes arm accidentally bumped into Naruto when he turned, making him fall forwards since he wasn't expecting the force of the minor impact.

His lips smashed into Sasuke's.

They both fell to the ground with the blonde sprawled out over the raven, their mouths still connected, and eyes wide open. Naruto jolted up coughing and spitting with Sasuke doing the same on his knees.

'I...I j-just kissed...a faggot...oh my god I'm gonna throw up.' Naruto mentally slurred

But that sick feeling wasn't happening, he was spitting for show now but the blonde didn't feel even the slightest bit grossed out. It was scaring him.  
>Sasuke was spitting for the same reason, but he mentally groaned when he felt his heart speed up, this wasn't good. Sasuke had been with a lot of people, he'd had sex and kissed with plenty, but this reaction was new to him.<p>

'Not you. I will not get feelings for you, fucks sake I just met you! This is just because of the swim that's all...'

"What the hell were you doing usuratonkachi?!"

"That was an accident dattebayo! Yamato-sensei pushed me into you, you think I'd ever want to kiss you?!"

"You just did dobe!"

"Accidentally teme!"

"Hn."

The raven stood and picked up his clothes as he went back towards the house, Naruto followed him grumbling under his breath about stupid queers. They both reached the house and went into separate rooms to change back into normal clothes, Sasuke finished first and heated up three plates of spaghetti. Setting one down for the cub he looked around briefly before smirking softly, petting the cub and heading to the dining room. He savored the tomato flavor and ate the pasta slightly quicker than normal, Naruto walked in and started wolfing down the meal like a starving man. The blonde surprised him by taking his dishes and washing them, he followed him out the dining room and waited for him before the rivals sprinted back to the beach where Yamato and Shizune were waiting for them.

"Alright boys this is the last exercise for the day, and for your sake I hope you two don't break out into punches again. Anyway, you've guys had a pretty stressful day so we're going to meditate. Now here's how I want you to sit."

The woman pushed Sasuke onto the sand with surprising strength which made Naruto snicker, and positioned him with one leg crossed and the other straight out. Apparently she was offended by Naruto's amusement because she shoved him down hard enough to make a small vibration run through the sand. Shizune shifted his legs in the same way but since he was facing the raven they made a rectangular shape with their bent knees touching the others straightened leg.

"Good, now put your hands on each others shoulders and we'll walk you through the rest."

Not wanting to defy Tsunade's assistant they grabbed the other's shoulders as instructed. Naruto was as tense as a board along with Sasuke from the discomfort. Yamato sat with Shizune in the same position behind Sasuke and told them to close their eyes.

"Ok you two, breathe even and deeply, try to feel the warmth from your friend in your hands and relax."

The raven calmed himself and started breathing in composed waves unlike Naruto whose breath was disturbingly ragged. The counselors kept guiding them on and eventually the two enemies started to fully relax into each other.

'This is new...' Sasuke hazily noted

The raven could feel the blondes heat through his palms, sending soothing waves to roll over him down his arms. Naruto felt similar to the ebony teen as his irritated confusion was melted away and replaced with peace. Yamato's voice sounded off lowly.

"Naruto, Sasuke, now rub small circles into each others shoulders and keep going from there."

Surprisingly Sasuke was the first to move, he subconsciously was trying to coax Naruto into playing his game. Yes he accepted that the blonde was straight, but he was undoubtedly attracted to the spitfire teen. He hadn't realized any of this yet though thanks to the infamous Uchiha pride flowing through him. At the moment however he was enjoying the warmth his house mate radiated and he almost smiled when he felt hands rubbing him too.

'Feels ... Nice...' Naruto thought contentedly

He ran his hands over the others shoulders in a hypnotic trace, the breeze that rolled over him along with the feelings of relaxation made him feel absolutely serene. Getting a bit bolder he touched Sasuke more, expanding his movements to circle the ravens entire shoulder. Both teens focused on the tranquility of the situation without sensing that their counselors were watching them with repressed laughter. Yamato pulled out his phone and took a picture before sitting back down with a smiling Shizune and pretending to speak affected by relaxation.

"Alright. That ends today's session, you boys are free to go, I hope you two bonded a bit today."

Naruto pulled himself off as if burned from Sasuke who stood with a bored look. They both bowed respectfully before turning back to the house wordlessly. When they got back Naruto grabbed a change of comfortable clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower, cursing under his breath about what sounded suspiciously like "Washing off the fag germs." or something like that.

The raven sighed and looked at the clock reading 7:27 in bright numbers. The kyuubi walked up to him and gave his foot a nuzzle, normally he wouldn't touch the cub but since Naruto wasn't looking... He picked up the fox gingerly and played with him, the cubs multitude of tails were all swishing around in happiness. He chuckled lowly when the animal flipped over onto its belly whimpering to be pet. Sasuke gave Kyuubi gentle strokes across the stomach before coming up and inflicting scritches under the fox's jaw that had him purring crazily.

The bathroom door was shaking before opening and he shot back his hand while pretending to be observing the fridge's food supply. Naruto walked into the sea themed living room and was confused to see Kyuubi lying belly up on the floor twitching sporadically while purring.

'Whats gotten into you?' he pondered

Sasuke silently walked past him and grabbed clothes before he too went into the bathroom. He took his shower normally and eventually it was time for bed.

"You've already slept with me dobe, don't you dare say anything about me being gay."

"I know teme! As long as you don't try anything funny then I won't fight you again."

"Why are you so damn scared? You're like a chick."

"I'm not like a chick! And I ain't scared either, just cautious to be sleeping with a guy who likes other guys dattebayo!"

"I'm the one who should be worried after that kiss from earlier!" Sasuke said irritably while getting under the satin covers.

'Hn? He went quiet...what's he doi-'

!FFFFRRRRRRRAAAAAAPPPP!

The hell spawn fart was loud enough to be heard from outside and the ungodly smell that stabbed its way up his nostrils would put tear gas to shame. The blonde started laughing hysterically as he yelled into his hands.

"ARGH! YOU SICK FUCKER!"

The smell circulated in the room for most of the night, Sasuke swore he'd get back at the dumb fuck for this...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Igniting fires

Sasuke was the first to stir that morning, he slid out of bed smoothly and walked into the hall where he stretched and yawned. The fox followed him out of the room and climbed onto his shoulder delivering a nuzzle to his cheek.

"Morning Kyuubi. I have a busy day ahead of me." he stated darkly

The raven went into the kitchen to look for the bag of ground coffee beans, smirking when he found them the teen walked to the bathroom. There he brushed his teeth before carefully lowering the giant shower head onto the floor. He grabbed the bag and scattered it's contents onto the metal piece before putting it in its proper place as if nothing had happened.

Sasuke returned to the kitchen and found some baking soda, grabbing a ketchup bottle he emptied half the sauce into a zip lock bag before pouring in about two spoonfuls worth of baking soda into the bottle and closing it again. Like he was never there he placed the bottle upside down where it belonged and concealed his evidence.

'Alright dobe, I'll be satisfied with this.' he chuckled internally.

The clock read 10:23 meaning the blonde would be waking soon, he opened the freezer and found hot pockets so he popped one into the microwave. Digging through the fridge he found some ham slices and put six of them in a plate for the cub now pawing at his pant legs playfully. His hot pocket was done so he grabbed the food to go to the dining room, placing the plate of ham on the floor, he sat at the laptop for the first time.

Naruto had his eyes open, something felt...weird. Shrugging it off he walked to the kitchen for some breakfast and made himself an omelette. The blonde walked into the dining room where the raven was typing something, he sat quietly in his usual chair.

"Morning dobe."

"G'morning teme."

'Why do I feel so awkward right now... Should I say something? No I'll just get outta here and take a walk or something.'

He finished and took the Kyuubi out where he spent about two or three hours wandering around the island. Inside the controlled house Sasuke was already making lunch to set his plan into action. They were having hot dogs and french fries, the theory behind that was that the blonde would avoid the hot dog because of his homophobia and go for the fries instead.

Eventually it was time for lunch.  
>The raven put Naruto's food in the microwave. He grabbed the hidden ketchup bag and poured some onto his fries and sausage as a subtle encouragement for the blonde to do the same. Right when he finished stashing the ketchup bag again the tan boy walked into the house and saw him with his meal. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when he heard the perspiring teen's stomach growl loudly.<p>

"You're foods in the microwave usuratonkachi."

"Thanks bastard." he mumbled

Naruto grabbed his plate as well the the pressurized ketchup bottle, Sasuke walked smoothly towards the dining room and threw a glance over his shoulder.

SPLAT

'What the fuck?! Why...' Naruto tried to process as red liquid dripped from his face.

"That's for your stunt yesterday dobe." he said smirking

Not that they knew, but back at the institute Kakashi and Iruka were laughing at the scene from their monitors, Tsunade was just smiling.

The blondes face heated up as anger and a bit of embarrassment made his fists clench.

'Don't touch him, don't touch him... Just go take a shower and it'll be fine.'

As predicted Naruto headed towards the bathroom right away, but not before shaking his head near him so ketchup would flick onto him. He waited while taking a bite out of his hot dog, ears focused on picking up any sounds from the moron.

'The showers on... Didn't it work? He's being quiet again...'

Oh it worked alright, Naruto was standing in brown water, he just hadn't opened his eyes yet. About a minute after Sasuke took a second bite he was greeted with a reaction he hadn't anticipated.

"What... OH YOU MOTHER FUCKER! W-What the fuck is this shit?!" the blonde roared

Sasuke didn't count on Naruto to run out of the shower in only a towel and deliver the bone chilling glare he currently was.

"What did you do teme?!"

"I linked the showers water supply to the sewage."

"Son of a bitch. Fucking faggot I swear to god I'll end you!"

"Relax dobe, it's just coffee on you."

Naruto's eyes opened up questioningly as he smelled his wrists to test the ravens honesty. While he shook his head sighing he didn't notice the eyes on him.

The suddenly very hungry eyes.

Sasuke's heart started pounding, he swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of Naruto's chest and stomach. The water drops trailed his body, one in particular he followed as it dripped from his hair, down his shoulder, to his toned stomach before disappearing into the towel hanging loosely on a pair of slender hips.  
>He couldn't watch that again, the raven averted his gaze back to his food and took a bite as a a distraction.<p>

"I'll admit the fart yesterday was pretty bad, guess we're even now. If you do this kind of thing again though I'll prank you back tenfold teme!" Naruto stated as he walked back into the bathroom.

Sasuke was listening but he had other things on his mind, this had been a bad idea, everything the prank and the fucking experiment. He raised a hand to his face as he felt heat warm his cheeks, there was a red tinge on his face.

'Fuck, why...why did I sign up for this shit...do I...like y-you?...' he pondered

When Naruto came out of the shower for a second time Sasuke wasn't in the house, he grabbed his food and started eating. Kyuubi wrapped himself around his foot and was currently licking his ankles for attention. He finished his meal before picking up the cub and petting him with a soft smile. The blonde tried stroking and rubbing in different places trying to bring the fox to make that purring noise but he couldn't pry it out of him. With a bit of disappointment he let the cub jump back to the floor where he padded off somewhere to entertain himself.

He got that feeling again.

A slight stir in his abdomen, it was surprisingly a rare occurrence in him since he lived under constant stress. But Naruto was inevitably getting a bit 'frustrated', he was a teenager after all, and he really didn't get to take care of himself often. The blonde sighed as he walked back to the bathroom and sat at the edge of the shower as he took a shaky breath while lightly palming the slight bulge in his pants.

He started thinking about girls touching him and moaning and started hardening slowly, then the feeling of yesterday's kiss crashed into his head. He shook it away and tried to continue, slowly he slid his hand into his pants and curled his fingers around his dick while lightly stroking up and down. The pleasure was already intense thanks to his sensitivity, he panted as the electric waves rolled all over his heated body. Again Sasuke came into his mind and he stopped moving.

His cock throbbed.

'No...'

He had to test this out, curiosity got the best of him in his hazed state. Once more he started stroking himself before gulping nervously and thinking about the raven, about kissing him, touching him. The sensation that shot up his spine was unbelievably potent. He bucked his hips involuntarily and wound up sitting inside the damp shower, the image in his mind was blurred but it involved Sasuke straddling and grinding on him. It felt so good, the friction giving him a hot aching feeling he wanted more of, he desperately tried to hold off his orgasm a bit. Naruto didn't get to jerk off often, he liked making the feeling last, he couldn't though and came with a jolt.

"S-Sasuke..." he choked out

Sitting there panting with satisfaction, it suddenly dawned on him what he'd just done. He'd just masturbated and got off on another guy...Sasuke of all people. His pupils contracted, eyes wide and he processed the fact that he said the fags name when he orgasmed, had pictured kissing him, had picture grinding on h-

"No. No no no no no. This was just because I was worked up and I've been around that fairy for too long!" he said to himself while standing and washing his cum off the bath unfocused.

'I'm not a filthy queer! I can't be. They're horrible, monsters with no regard for the laws of freaking nature dattebayo! I'm not gay!' He mentally screamed

'This is all just pent up energy, I'll pull a prank on him and get a laugh to calm myself down. Yeah thats all I have to do.' he thought while fighting the door to open, the damn thing always got stuck for some reason.

Naruto went to the lap top in the bedroom and recorded that he was furious and frustrated with this experiment while ranting about a whole bunch of stuff. Internally he was plotting how to get some revenge and despite taking him a few minutes he cooked something up.

Turning the house upside down he managed to find a bottle of glue and a sheet of paper, he went to the dining room and smiled triumphantly when it it blended almost invisibly into the chair. Naruto grabbed a pen and outlined the letters spelling 'seme' before filling them in.

The blonde had heard before that there were names for the roles in a gay couple, he was pretty sure seme meant the one that bottomed. Flipping the paper over he covered it in excessive glue to keep it wet, by the time Sasuke sat in it the thing would be less soaked.

"Take that teme." he muttered happily

He heard the front door open. Perfect timing. Walking out casually he pretended to get a drink while stealing a glance at the bastard. Sasuke was covered in sweat from head to toe and panting lightly as he walked directly into the bedroom with a slightly irritated look. The raven didn't spare him so much as an insult, while he paced into the bathroom holding a change of clothes.

'Must've remembered a problem from home or something.' he shrugged while deciding to make for dinner today.

Sasuke was furious, he had run a whole lap around the island trying to collect his thoughts and expel all his energy. At first he was fine until his thoughts were continuously interrupted by that fucking moron's face. He sighed tiredly as he took off the moist clothing and stepped into the unique shower. Something caught his eye right before he stepped on the shower's switch though, he keeled to get a better look.

'Is that...oh god.'

His eyes bugged out at the sight of the white drops collected at an edge of the pools wall. Consequently an image of Naruto stroking himself and groaning was kindly provided by his imagination.

"Fucking dobe!" he hissed

He started the shower and scrubbed himself roughly under cold water before his body could react and thought about disgusting images he'd seen on the Internet before.

It was a vain effort though.

The blonde kept entering his mind, the more he tried to push him out, to think about anything else, Naruto kept reappearing. His cock twitched and started growing against the cold water and his will, the blonde in his head was being downright obscene. He caved, the raven may have been the most stoic person on the planet but even he had needs.

Sighing, he reached down and gave himself a tug. The cold water having little effect on his rapidly heating skin, he started stroking back and forth in erratic patterns with broken pants. He pictured the blonde fighting him for dominance in a kiss while he touched him all over. Imagining him groaning, begging to be fucked by him.

"Sasuke please...it burns so bad-Ngh! Please let me cum." his imaginary Naruto groaned.

He sat on one of the flat stones of the pool to support his weight as he got more aroused. The water actually was adding to his pleasure in a strange way by contrasting his warm skin and adding a texture to his pumps that felt was leaving hickeys and love bites all over Naruto in his head while all the tan teen would do was gasp and arch for more. He sped up his pumps, unknowingly he let out low groans that were almost inaudible under the sound of the water.

With a shot of electricity shooting up his spine the raven thrust forward roughly and came on the floor. He panted brokenly with his head back and a light red streak on his face as he recovered from the climax. Sighing he continued bathing, cleaned the shower while making sure not to leave any traces of what he or Naruto had done, and got out.

He dried himself off, got dressed and left the bathroom where Kyuubi pounced his leg.  
>The blonde was watching him from the kitchen so he softly kicked the cub off him while the little fox whimpered for attention, he ignored him. Naruto made a face of annoyance before turning back to the stove, curious he walked up and looked into the pot where he was making ramen.<p>

'He can cook? Hn. Whatever, I ain't complaining.'

"Need help?"

'Fuck!'

"I got it teme, get outta here I don't want your gay germs."

Sasuke jabbed him in the back as he walked off, not as hard as he could've but it still hurt Naruto. The blonde waited until he left to the backyard before rushing to the dining room and reapplying the dried glue, only a thin coating so the raven wouldn't notice it though. The ramen was already done so he poured the wet noodles into bowls and put Sasuke's food in a microwave like the raven usually did for him.

"Kyuubi. Wanna do me a favor boy?"

The fox perked up and wiggled his tails at the sound of his name. Naruto smirked as he pet the small mutated creature.

"Go and lead that bastard back in here would you."

He didn't really expect the fox to do what he asked but to his shock the red bundle actually slipped outside through a crack between the wall and glass door. With a thoughtful look he grabbed some chicken and plated it for his pet, he took the two meals into the dining room and sat where he normally did.

Sasuke was out by the pool when the fox jumped into his lap, he glanced at the sliding door to check for Naruto before giving scritches to the cub under his jaw. Kyuubi started purring immediately and twitching in his hold, when he stopped it took awhile for the fur ball to recover. The fox started pulling the hem of his shirt towards the house, so he stood and went inside receiving a lick from kyuubi before he padded away.

'Hn. That was weird. Did that dobe finish cooking?'

Sasuke went over to the microwave and grabbed his still hot bowl before going into the dining room and sitting in his usual chair opposite of the blonde. Naruto had a strange face while he ate, similar to restraint. He just ignored him and silently continued his dinner, the moron was slurping his ramen loudly with a content smile. Eventually the raven finished and he stood from the table as he went to go wash his plate, behind him the blonde suddenly snorted.

'Probably choked...' he thought as he kept walking.

When both were done they went to their respective laptops, Naruto writing about his happiness at the successful prank and Sasuke about his suspicions towards having feelings for the blonde. Naruto was still typing in the bedroom, but the raven walked outside and when out to the pool.

When Sasuke walked past the glass door something about his reflection was off so he turned to face it, he shifted to the side and saw that there was a paper on his ass. Removing it with an irritated "tch" he brought the sheet up into the light and read the bold letters.

A small blush ran across his cheeks.

'What the hell...is he seriously trying to seduce me?' he thought slightly flustered

Why for the sake of his sanity did that retarded homophobe glue a paper to his butt calling him a seme? Did he want to get fucked into the mattress? Sasuke was holding his now fully red face, he was being supplied images of Naruto panting with need and giving in as his uke for pleasu-

'This has to stop. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, there's no way I'm going to get involved with an idiot like him. That dobe isn't worth the trouble, from now on avoid him. Ignore him completely.' he silently stated in his mind before his dick could react.

The raven remained outside for a long time, star gazing and pondering the question of what to do with himself for this month and a half. Around 10:30 or so he calmly walked back into the bedroom where Naruto was still typing away. He didn't agknowlege his presence and simply lied down on the bed to sleep.

'Whats up with him today?'

Naruto tossed a glance at him and internally sighed when he didn't see the prank label. The raven wasn't mad though. Why wasn't this bastard yelling at him or something?

'Pfft whatever, the queer's probably tired.' he thought while yawning

Naruto found himself glancing at the lump under the cover's protruding ebony hair, it caught the dim lighting of the room and still managed to shine a bit. He swallowed as his hands shut the laptop down with a mind of their own, similarly his feet moved themselves towards the bed.

He slid under the covers with a distance from his roommate and positioned himself on his stomach. Something about the pale face inches from his own intrigued him, there was a stray hair on Sasuke's face and he moved his hand under his pillow to prevent them from doing anything weird. He definitely did NOT want to brush that strand from Sasuke's face. A soothing earthy smell gently calmed him and he soon fell asleep beside the raven.

'Teme...'

Naruto was out like a light with that final thought, but Sasuke wasn't, he felt Naruto scanning his face, and as hard as he tried to scowl and feel indifferent or at least creeped out...

His lips curled upwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Avoidance leads to awkwardness.

For the next whole week Sasuke didn't look at Naruto. The blonde insulted him and spoke to him on several occasions but he might as well have spoken with a chair for the reaction he got. The raven wouldn't stay in the same room with him unless it was to sleep, he didn't interact with him at all. Sasuke would spend his day working out on the island, running through water, pull ups on trees, whatever he could to waste energy. He knew Naruto was trying to get his attention, but the raven was fighting not to make a move on the blonde. His self control was perfect. At least it usually was, this stupid homophobe somehow managed to break it without even realizing.

Naruto was in a bad mood thanks to his fag housemate, he didn't understand why he was being ignored so much, but what pissed him off was that he actually cared. He'd cursed himself out so many times about giving a fuck what that emo bastard did, despite that though he couldn't stop himself from trying to pick fights.

Back at the institute

Iruka was looking at the monitors and again there was no interaction whatsoever between the two variables. He sighed and Kakashi walked up behind him enveloping him in his arms with a hidden smile.

"Maybe we should go over there tonight." the masked male whispered against his ear

"I think you're right." The brunette whispered back

Iruka turned around in his chair and kissed his lover through the mask he always wore. To everyone else Kakashi was an enigma, someone who was as mysterious as fog, Iruka knew him well though especially how to push his buttons. The silver haired man pulled down his mask quickly and kissed him again passionately. They were interrupted by a smirking Tsunade though.

"Come on you two break it up, we have work to do."

The couple pulled away from each other instantly and went upstairs to get ready for today's counseling session, it was going to be a game changer. Iruka grabbed a backpack and filled it with candles, incense, sleeping pills, and a bunch of other items like whipped cream. Kakashi mimicked the ponytailed male but packed two sleeping bags, as well as a bottle and some cards. Now the pair had to wait until sunset to fly out for the island...

At the control house

The day went by as usual, Naruto could've sworn he heard a helicopter but he blew it off, he was right though. Kakashi and Iruka flown to a hidden part of the island before sneaking through the small jungle with a new side mission.

They were going to drug the two teens with a crushed pill so the two would be rested for tonight.

Iruka's target was the x variable while Kakashi took the y, the two males hid behind trees and stones as they sped into the house's backyard. Iruka saw Naruto making what looked like mashed potatoes and steak and waited with Kakashi. Naruto plated the food and Iruka took the chance to make a diversion, he snuck into the house and Kyuubi instantly started barking and snarling viciously. The blonde stopped what he was doing and went to find his cub.

Kakashi sprinted into the house and sprinkled the powder over both plates which blended in with the potatoes, then left in less than two minutes. When the blonde returned he was long gone and sprinting back to the helicopter, where he met back up with Iruka and the two fist bumped.

Naruto took his plate to the dining room and started eating after feeding his fox.

'I think I put a little too much salt... It's more bitter than it should be.' he thought

He ate everything nonetheless and he couldn't help but notice that his eyes felt a bit heavy. When he was finished he took the plate to the sink and and washed it, the microwave clock read 7:54.

'Ugh... God why am I so tired right now?'

The blonde staggered to the couch and crashed onto it, his leg was hanging off the edge but he was asleep before he could move it. Naruto didn't have resistance to medicine at all, he lived on the streets and never took any kind of medication so it was to be expected.  
>From their little camp on the far end of the island the two counselors smirked.<p>

One down. One to go.

A little less than thirty minutes passed before Sasuke returned to the house. He looked at the softly snoring blonde and wondered what happened to him, he fought the urge to get close and walked to the microwave where his food should've been.

'Mashed potatoes and steak... Cooking that wouldn't have made him tired, whatever stop thinking about it.'

The raven heated his food and ate it in the dining room, afterwards he washed his plate and took a shower. Under the streams of water his eyes started drooping, he had pushed himself today and the drug was starting to take effect. He luckily exited the shower and got dressed, but only to fall over in slumber as he managed to open the bathroom door.

Iruka and Kakashi witnessed this and grabbed their backpacks.

"That's it let's go!" Iruka laughed

"We have about an hour to do this." Kakashi chuckled back

The two sprinted back towards the house and immediately went to the dining room, they knew Kyuubi would intervene so Iruka came prepared and tossed the fox a live mouse. The cub ran off to chase the creature while Kakashi grabbed one end of the table and started dragging it out of the room. Both men lifted the furniture and heaved it out to the beach in about forty minutes, immediately Iruka lifted his bag and started emptying most of it while the silver haired male and him took turns going back for chairs.  
>When they were done there were about twenty glass candles lit on the beach and table with the incense scenting up the whole area in a soft vanilla smell. Kakashi stole a kiss from him before the pair headed back to the house to continue their plan.<p>

"Urk.. My head hurts..." Naruto mumbled

He opened his eyes to see Iruka sitting on the coffe table smiling at him.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" he asked happily but slurring a bit

"Hahaha you sound drunk Naruto-kun, I'm here to do activity with you and Sasuke-kun. When Kakashi and I got here you guys were both asleep."

"I don't know what happened, I felt sleepy out of nowhere, but never mind that what are we doing, it's dark out."

"We'll explain when we get out onto the beach, c'mon let's go check on Sasuke."

He and Iruka got up and walked into the hall where Kakashi was leaning against a wall staring down at the raven haired teen. He nodded at them both as he helped Sasuke stand up and take a few steps.

"Alright we're good to go." the silver haired man stated

The four headed out the front door to the beach where Iruka made Naruto and Sasuke sit in front of each other. The ponytailed man sat beside the raven while Kakashi settled next to Naruto.

"Ok guys, so we've been monitoring you two and there's been a drastic decrease in the amount of interaction between you."Kakashi stated

"So tonight we flew out here to play a game with you guys that normal friends would play. Since you guys are older we're going to play spin the bottle and truth or dare, these cards were made by people at the institute. Sasuke I'm going to warn you, Ino made quite a few dares on here." Iruka said

The raven gulped almost invisibly while Naruto felt nervousness creep up his spine. It was late, and for some reason having Kakashi and Iruka together playing with them made him uneasy. Sucking it up he watched as the silver haired male pulled out a bottle and placed it at the tables center.

"You both know the rules of this game I assume, but here's a catch, whenever you refuse to take a dare or truth there will be two punishment options that we'll pick by flipping a coin. Either you run a lap around the entire island, or you kiss the person in front of you for a minute while sitting in their lap...Alright let's start." Iruka said pretending to shudder

He reached a tan hand over and gave the bottle a hard spin with a flick of his wrist, watching the thing rotate multiple times it landed on himself.

"Crap!"

Kakashi chuckle before asking "Truth or Dare?"

The brunette chose dare right off the bat and Kakashi lifted up a dare card off the deck.

"Lick the floor."

Iruka groaned as he looked at the dirt and sand below him, taking a breath he got down and gave a long pass of his tongue to the ground. Instantly he was back up spitting repeatedly as Kakashi laughed and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Naruto.

"Dare."

Iruka picked up a card and smirked, which made him feel nervous.

"Naruto, get on all fours and bark like a dog whenever the player next to you moves for the next two turns." he chuckled

'What the hell who came up with that one? It's not even funny.'

He got down to his knees nonetheless, when Kakashi swatted a mosquito he mimicked a bark while laughing, this just felt stupid. Sasuke was smirking as he spun the bottle until it landed on Kakashi who chose dare.

"Touch your nose with your tongue, if you fail lick someone else's nose."

Kakashi moved his mask slightly and gave it a try, he failed though so he leaned down to a barking Naruto and licked his nose. Naruto blushed a bit, that was plain creepy to have a full grown man lick him, he shuddered while the counselors laughed, Sasuke had an irritated look.  
>It was his turn by default though, and the raven surprisingly picked truth.<p>

"Ok Sasuke, how old were you when you first french kissed someone?"

"Fourteen."

Naruto returned to his seat and spun the bottle, it landed on Kakashi again.

"Truth."

"What's your favorite sex position?"

The silver haired male smiled under his mask while Iruka looked at him curiously, after a minute he told them.

"The organ grinder."

The teens didn't know what position he was referring to but Sasuke took the bottle next and spun it, the damn thing landed on him again. He chose dare this time.  
>Naruto picked up a dare card and read in an uncomfortable voice.<p>

"Take off three articles of clothing."

Sasuke stood up and took off each sandal before gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Naruto averted his eyes and spun the bottle next to have it land on Iruka, he picked dare again.

"Leave a hickey on the player to your left."

He thought for sure Iruka was going to take a punishment, but the brunette actually got up on the table and blocked Kakashi's face from them before removing his mask and going to work on the unmasked man's neck. Naruto and Sasuke both watched with pure shock in their eyes. The raven ran a hand over his bare arm while Naruto simply put on a face of disgust. Iruka finished the dare and Kakashi covered his face with a hand before showing them the love bite on his neck and putting his mask back on.

Naruto was next and he chose truth, Kakashi was the one to read his card with a comically hoarse voice.

"Did you ever walk in on your parents having sex? If so what was your reaction?"

The blonde shrugged and casually said "Orphan." before spinning the bottle again which landed pointing at Sasuke. The raven was looking at him with slightly widened eyes and a pensive look before going back to normal and picking dare.

Iruka picked up a card and read "Sit on the lap of the person to your right and whisper dirty things into their ear while feeling them up lightly."

"Forget it, give me a punishment."

The teens watched as a smiling Iruka flipped a coin, heads was a lap, tails was a kiss. The coin landed on the table and laid flat with heads facing the sky.

"Hn."

Sasuke took off barefoot and shirtless as he ran into the distance. Naruto sighed with relief and some inexplicable disappointment.

'What the fuck was I hoping for? I'm probably just insulted that a queer thinks he's too good for me, whatever stop thinking about it and be thankful nothing happened.'

The bottle landed on Iruka again who took a truth, so Naruto grabbed a card for him.

"Whats the first letter of your lovers name?"

"K" he responded

The three continued the game in truths and made it into another three rounds of the game. When Sasuke returned he would have to do three turns consecutively. When the raven did reappear slightly panting Iruka let him know and the raven chose two truths and a dare.

"What's the most you've masturbated in one day?"

He lowered his head a bit and mumbled something.

"Speak up Sasuke-kun."

"Nineteen times." he said with a glare daring someone to make a remark

The three were astounded for a whole minute before they burst out laughing and poking fun at the embarrassed teen.

"Ok Haha- your next truth... Oh my god hahaha name three of your fetishes."

The raven covered his face with his bangs while blushing ten shades of red.

'Fucking bitch Ino! That had to be one of hers...god damn whore...' he cursed in his head before coming up and speaking quickly.

"Public sex, s&m, and psellismophilia..."

No one laughed, they expected the raven to be kinky so they just smiled at him while Naruto scowled. Iruka grabbed a dare card and read with an amused expression.

"Your dare is to lick whip cream off the face of the person closest to you in age."

"How much whip cream?"

"You're the one who applies it." Iruka said while taking a can of the sweet foam out of his bag an handing it over.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he walked over to him, the blonde was clenching his teeth and shooting an enraged glare.

"Fag. Don't. You. Dare." he growled acidly

Kakashi snuck behind the blonde's chair and pinned his arms back causing the blue eyed teen to squirm and fight for mobility. He ignored that as he uncapped the whip cream and aimed it at the furious homophobe's face.  
>Iruka was grinning in anticipation, he had rigged the bottle so that it would spray excessive amounts, which Sasuke was about to find out.<p>

With a quick press of his finger the cream shot out at Naruto and landed on his cheeks as well as a bit between his eyes.

'What the fuck?! I barely touched this thing!' he thought angrily

Sasuke swallowed thickly and hesitantly licked the white substance from his enemy's cheek, it was sweeter than his personality at least. In his mind he was enjoying this, he passed the flat of his tongue against the blondes cheek and moved to the other one. He kept lapping up the cream from Naruto's face until the only spot left was the one over his nose. Getting caught in the moment he gave a slightly open kiss to the dirtied skin while sucking the cream off.

He went back to his chair immediately and Kakashi was smiling behind his mask, he saw Sasuke lose that stoic demeanor of his for an instant there, Iruka did too and spun the bottle again.

The game continued while Naruto fought himself, he hadn't felt disgusted, he didn't want Sasuke to pull away. Why the fuck was this happening.

'I can't be turning gay. I'm not a fag!'

It was Naruto's turn and he chose dare.

"Give a lap dance to the person on your right."

"No way flip the coin." he said, there was no way he was dancing on Kakashi.

Luckily he got heads so he started sprinting away from the table to do his lap. The masked male spun the bottle and it landed on Iruka who chose truth. The game continued and Naruto had four turns piled on him when he got back which he split 50-50. Kakashi was his card picker so he started with the truths.

"How long is your dick?" he asked while grimacing, Kakashi didn't want to know this

"Nine inches dattebayo!" he said proudly

"How did you lose your virginity."

At this Naruto blushed a bit and muttered "I've never gone that far..."

"What, seriously?! Naruto-kun you're nineteen aren't you?"

"I don't have that kind of time, plus there's nowhere I'd be able to take a girl to do that. I live on an old boat for crying out loud, stop acting so surprised!" he defended

"It's fine Naruto, anyway your first dare is to dunk yourself in the water."

The blonde looked at the black water crashing onto the shore and gulped, it was probably freezing, removing his shirt and pants he walked over to the ocean in boxers with six eyes on him. He took a breath and ran into the icy waves before submerging himself under and sprinting back to the table. He was chilled to the bone, every soft breeze making him shiver violently as he sat down trying to warm himself with a candle.

"Ok this is the last dare card guys so after this were just playing truths, Naruto your last dare is to dry hump the person sitt-"

"F-flip the coin."

'I ain't humping anyone I don't care who.'

Iruka tossed the coin into the air and the four watched as it landed on the table spinning. It slowed down and clattered as it stopped.

Tails facing up.

Naruto froze in his seat and blinked twice. The metal circle shined in candle light, clearly displaying that the coin wasn't heads.

'I have to...kiss that bastard...'

"Sorry Naruto but you have to do it man, unless you're a total pussy and are scared of a tiny kiss." Kakashi taunted

"Don't underestimate me I'm going to do it! It's still better than rubbing all up on someone." he responded while standing.

Sasuke was gripping the table, he tried pulling the raven's chair back but just wound up moving the furniture. Iruka and Kakashi grinned at each other before standing. The brunette pried Sasuke's hands off the table top while Kakashi pulled the chair back and held the protesting Uchiha in place. Naruto gulped when he saw the pitch black eyes narrowed and screaming bloody murder at him but walked up to the ebony haired teen nonetheless.

"Usuratonkachi. If you touch my mouth I'll tear you apart." Sasuke spat.

Naruto simply took it as a challenge and defiantly straddled the bastard, he unconsciously pressed his body closer as he felt warmth radiate off the ravens bare chest. He gulped nervously and got close to Sasuke's face who threw his head to the side. Naruto growled as he forcefully grabbed the bastards face with both hands and mashed their lips together.

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Iruka snorted making Naruto pull back quickly and glare weakly at him.

"You know Naruto-kun, the punishment was to kiss him for a minute, not simply touching lips."

'Fucking Iruka-sensei! Does it seriously matter?!'

Licking his lips he turned back to Sasuke, the murderous look in his eyes had softened slightly, those black eyes were lulling him into a trance. He slid his hands to the ravens shoulders and leaned in again, brushing his lips against the Uchiha's.

'Warm...'

Sasuke actually responded this time, he moved his lips against Naruto's gently and applying light suction. He felt the blonde press against him even more, his wet body quickly heating up.

'What am I doing...stop...'

Naruto wasn't thinking anymore and moved one hand to touch the bastards face softly while another went into his hair. He kept kissing, kept touching, and kept pressing up against the raven's pale chest.

And he didn't care.

Sasuke sensed the change in attitude and subtly licked the blonde's lip as his restraints quickly started breaking.

Naruto opened his mouth.

He slipped his tongue between the "homophobes" lips and rolled it against his, luring him into his own mouth. To his surprise when he pulled his tongue out Naruto's followed him. They started kissing faster, tongues tangling with one another's as they fought to dominate the kiss. Sasuke didn't realize he did it but he actually broke free from Kakashi's grip. Using the new mobility he gripped the blondes hips while rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

They were panting against each others mouths and aggressively pulling the others hair as they ravenously kept the kiss going. Sasuke gyrated his hips against the blondes, and Naruto moaned into his mouth.

"Ngh!"

Black and blue eyes flew open.

Mouths still connected the two processed what was happening, Naruto shot off of Sasuke knocking the chair back accidentally while he fell on his ass. Both stood from the sand dusting themselves off and refusing to look at each other, red stained the young pairs faces as they breathed heavier than normal.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
>"HAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

The counselors finally let themselves laugh, Iruka secretly recorded the whole thing with his phone and put it away quickly.

"Let's see, the punishment was-haha- supposed to be one minute long. You two carried it out for about five." Iruka chuckled out

"Glad to see you two are finally bonding a bit!" Kakashi stated while recovering from a laugh attack.

"We're sorry guys, we should've told you when the minute passed. But that ends today's session, let's move all this stuff back to the house." Iruka apologized

The four wordlessly picked everything up and carried it back, after parting ways Naruto and Sasuke went into the bedroom and slept as if nothing had happened. Kyuubi stayed in their bed that night, when sleep finally overtook them it was 4:47am.

Authors note: I just want to thank you for sticking with me this far ^.^ What do you thing of the story?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Similar pasts

Sasuke woke up before Naruto, still feeling groggy and staying in bed, he closed his eyes again. After a while Naruto woke up, he looked at the shirtless bastard sleeping next to him, his hair slightly ruffled from the night. Suddenly Naruto remembered something completely random..

"'public sex, S&M, psellismophilia.'"

'what the fuck was that last one?' he wondered 'wait a minute...why the hell do I care?! Well I could tease him or something I guess...yea that's it, I'll just harass him with it.'

The blonde got out of bed to look up the strange kink and smirked when he saw how easy it was going to be to mess with the bastard. His stomach rumbled as he got up from the laptop and walked to the kitchen, where the microwave clock read 12:04, Kyuubi walked up to him and nipped his ankle.

"Hey boy, you're hungry too huh?"

He went into the fridge and grabbed some chicken before plating it for the fox, the cub tore into the food immediately as he stood and looked at him fondly. Naruto looked back into the fridge and decided to make scrambled eggs, he took six eggs and went to work. When he was done Sasuke walked out of the bedroom and leaned on the counter behind him.

"Morning Dobe."

"G'mornin Teme"

He roughly gave the bastard his breakfast before turning and going to the dining room with his own. Sasuke followed him with a smirk and the variables sat at the table to eat.

"Hey usuratonkachi, where'd you learn to cook?"

"Girl taught me, what about you?"

"I asked a maid to show me how."

"A maid?"

"Yeah."

Naruto was looking at him as if he'd just told him he had jiggly leg syndrome. He looked at him questioningly but the idiot still stared at him in the same way.

"What?"

"You have maids?"

"Yes."

"Are you rich or something?"

"You didn't know that? I'm one of the heads to the Uchiha corporation."

"I don't know what that is."

Sasuke nearly spat out the food he was chewing, how the fuck did this moron not know about the company?

"Are you serious? You've never seen the paper fan logo on guns?"

"Your company makes guns?"

"We make weapons, it ranges from collectors katanas to tanks and fighter jets for the government"

"Never heard of you guys."

"What about you? Do you work anywhere?"

"I'm actually going to work at the institute when we're done with this experiment."

"That's good, your living there too right?"  
>'Whats going on?'<p>

"Yeah Tsunade-baachan said she'd take me as an assistant"

"Hn. Doesn't surprise me, Shizune is always out doing things for her, she probably has a bunch of paperwork to fill out."  
>'We're talking normally.'<p>

"Yeah, I'm excited to get to help them dattebayo!"

"They need it, Tsunade helped us fund the company so I try to help them too by doing stuff like this."  
>'He doesn't make that disgusted face at me anymore.'<p>

"You didn't do this for the money?"

"It was a bonus, but I just did this to help her out with her studies, did you do it for the money?"

"Yes, I needed it. Before this I was homeless."

"Homeless?"

"Yeah."

"You mentioned something about living on a boat yesterday."

"A friend helped me buy it, I live there under a peer. And by the way bastard...don't read into yesterday it was Iruka's fault for not telling us the time."

"Hn. You talk as if I enjoyed it."

"Obviously you did if you thrust up against me like that."

"That was instinct, you're the one who moaned for more." he said smirking

"Well why'd you lick my lips?!" Naruto yelled aggravated

"Why'd you open your mouth?" he countered

"Because it felt good! What the hell was I supposed to-" Naruto shut up and left the room with an empty plate, face an angry red.

Sasuke sat there dumbstruck.

'It felt good? He actually admitted to liking it?' his thoughts repeated.

The raven was about to stand and kiss the blonde again right there, but decided against it, he'd been too impulsive enough as it is.

'It doesn't matter! You don't need a hood rat like that just talk to him every now and again and ignore him like before. I don't need anyone, I've made it well enough on my own there's no reason to get involved with anybody else.'

Sasuke stood and washed his dishes before going outside and working out harder than ever. He jogged a lap around the island before going to the beach and doing push ups like a mad man. He was sweating and panting as he continued to push his body to its limits.

Naruto was at home playing with Kyuubi, his red bundle had slightly grown in these few days. The blonde was embarrassed that he'd told that fucking homo what he had. Shaking his head to forget he recalled what the raven had told him about his corporation and felt a bit curious about it. Who knows maybe if he somehow managed to become friends with the bastard he could get a job as a janitor or something.

The blonde went to the bedroom laptop and looked up "Uchiha Corp.". Instantly images and information pages popped up to his attention, he read about how the company started and how it was passed down. He also read about the family owned company and how a guy called Itachi was currently the owner, digging deeper he found that the owner was only twenty four.

"How can you have that kind of job so young?"

Naruto saw a small link that read "Uchiha tragedy." he thought it may have been about a failed project or something and clicked it. What he was greeted with was a picture of multiple people on the ground and bleeding out.

"What the fuck... Mass family murder? Two survivors? What is this?"

He scrolled and read about how the family was slaughtered by hired gangsters trying to break the company for another to surpass it. The gangsters were all successfully caught but they had killed the entire clan. He looked further and saw a picture of a boy around the age of fourteen or so with scars down his face holding a younger one that looked nine. He looked at the two bleeding boys and recognized Itachi from his scars.

The younger one looked extremely familiar but he didn't want to believe it was who he thought, he zoomed in on the image and analyzed the younger of the two.

His pure black eyes, the shape of his bangs and face. Naruto read a small caption below the photo that named the two survivors.

"Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, two brothers that survived the massacre."

'What?'

Sasuke and his brother were orphans? He kept reading about the two boys, about how Itachi left Sasuke in the care of the house servants as he struggled to learn about the company with a friend of his father. There were rumors that Itachi didn't go to college as he immediately took over the company after graduating. Sasuke grew up in a mansion without any friends until he went to a private high school where he supposedly had a bunch of girls after him for his money.

Naruto kept looking down through the pages about the Uchiha corporation and it's owners, eventually he was just reading about Sasuke, there was a lot about him. Like when he came out as a gay which surprisingly made a huge commotion about finding an heir to the company since there were suspicions about Itachi also being a homosexual. Naruto was left stunned by all of this.

'He grew up all on his own. This bastard had his whole family killed in one night and was separated from his brother...damn... He didn't have it easy...'

Despite thinking that and feeling bad for the raven Naruto couldn't help but feel a tiny bit happy too. When he went to school there was no one who dealt with the same things he had, he felt like he could understand Sasuke better. The raven had been alone too, maybe they could get along after all, he didn't even care about him being gay anymore since he'd proved he wasn't like the average queer.

Naruto stood from the laptop, he hadn't realized he'd spent a couple of hours just learning about his roommate. Walking out to the back yard he decided it was about time he tried this pool out for the first time. The sun warmed his skin as he stripped down to his boxers and lowered himself into the cool water.  
>There was one of those floating beds near the side of the house, he was amused as he watched Kyuubi drag it out, push it into the water, and hop on.<p>

The fox floated on the pool toy making him laugh as the cub pawed the water curiously. Naruto swam under the clear plastic and leaned his elbows on it to look at red eyes watching him happily.

Sasuke walked back into the house and heard laughter from the backyard so he peered through the glass slide door to see Naruto in the pool chuckling while Kyuubi attacked his nose with fox kisses. His lips started curling into a soft smile but he quickly stopped it with his hands before going into the bathroom to shower. Unfortunately when he closed the door he accidentally didn't pull it in all the way and the thing slowly swung back until it was slightly open.

Naruto played around with Kyubbi until he got bored and pushed the floaty to the edge of the pool where he let the fox off and got out as well. He walked into the house, the antisocial bastard usually spent all day outside so he took off his soaked boxers and walked into the bathroom, closing the door he turned towards the shower.

Only to see a naked Sasuke.

Naruto forgot how to breathe.

The raven had been putting his dirty clothes in the basket, and was starting to turn towards him, his heart began racing while his palms felt wet, although from sweat or the pool he didn't know. Sasuke looked straight at him, then his eyes went down and widened a little bit.

"What are you doing in here d-dobe?"

'He stuttered?!...' Naruto thought, Sasuke never spoke incorrectly, not that he blamed him, he didn't quite trust his mouth either at the moment.

Sasuke took a few steps forward while he backed up and was stopped by the door. The ebony teen stood in front of him with an irritated yet curious look.  
>His pale body was covered with sweat, black hair slightly damp and sticking to his forehead.<p>

Naruto's eyes looked down of their own accord and he saw Sasuke's cock before he closed them quickly and looked away. The raven wasn't standing all that close but he was sure he was going to hear his rapid fire heart beat.

'There's no reason for me to be this embarrassed, we're both guys! What the hell is going on with me... And damn this door to hell! Of all times to get stuck!'

Sasuke wasn't doing any better, Naruto was looking away from him while his hand furiously worked on the door knob at a weird angle. He took the advantage to scan the boys features, his hips showed slightly with a well defined abdomen, and the blondes thighs were adorned with strong muscles. Overall he looked plain sexy, his wet body, dripping hair, and skin pressed against the door...

'Look away. Look away. Look awa...he's blushing.'

"I'm not going to do anything usuratonkachi, did you need something?"

Asking a question might've been a mistake on his part, Naruto turned towards him and their eyes collided. His were so blue and full of energy, the somewhat bashful gaze captivated him and held him in a trance. Naruto then tested his self control even more when he spoke again.

"It was an a-accident. I d-didn't know that you– I wouldn't have c-come in here if... You came home early dattebayo..."

'He isn't yelling? When did he start looking at me like this?'

Naruto took a few breaths to ease the pounding in his chest, it didn't really help much though. He turned to get a better hold of the door knob, yet since his feet were wet and he wasn't exactly focused at the moment he wound up slipping slightly. The tan male caught himself with the knob he was holding but he did have to bend forwards a bit to keep from falling.

Sasuke's eyes widened dramatically and a red blush erupted on his face as he saw the idiot practically tempt him with his exposed ass. He couldn't tear his eyes off the tan skin, the sudden arch in his roommates back, the light shadows complementing his muscles. And was that a dimple at the base of his spine?

'You've got to be kidding me! Don't touch him! Do not touch him! Just turn around and take a shower.'

He did just that, not because his mental mantra but to hide his erection that was beginning to form. He stepped into the shower just as Naruto finally pried the door open and practically sprinted out slamming it behind him while breathing hard and brokenly, leaving him to take his bath.

'What the hell...now he's just asking to be fucked. Goddamn it I swear if that dobe does one more thing I'm going to jump him...' Sasuke thought bitterly

Naruto leaned against the smooth door and slid to the floor, face practically steaming. His breaths came in ragged waves that he tried and failed to calm, looking down and seeing his nakedness he walked back to the living room to get his wet boxers.

'I shouldn't be getting so flustered over this, that fag isn't interested in me or anything! Calm down. Why am I so nervous? Damn it!'

Naruto didn't know what to do with himself, he felt plain dirty for no reason. Sasuke had looked at him too right? He wasn't the only one who was being affected by this was he? The blonde sat on the couch while his pet hobbled over and pounced into his lap. Kyuubi had been limping, he looked at the cubs paws carefully and found a tiny stone embedded in the black pad. It wasn't too serious, the fox lapped affectionately at his arm when he removed it.

He sat there petting the mutant thinking about random things until being interrupted by a memory of Sasuke cooking shirtless. Shaking his head clear he focused on the fur ball's tails which moved slowly in every direction.  
>Again. The raven crashed into his memory, the feeling of having him rub circles into his shoulders, and into his hips.<p>

'Ok. This isn't working. Fucking gay teme! I should be disgusted! I shouldn't be thinking about this kind of shit.' he thought with increasing anger

It wasn't fair, he'd been through so much crap already and now he was pushed far enough to question his own damn sexuality?!

'What the fuck, this is bullshit! It's his fault, he's the one who touches me all the time, stop thinking about him already!'

Naruto lasted about twenty seconds thinking about the cub in his lap before Sasuke invaded his mind yet again, this time it was the memory of the raven licking his face clean because of the dare. He could've sworn that bastard kissed him between the eyes when he was getting that last drop of whipped cream.

"Argh! Fuck everything!" he yelled.

At that second Kyuubi lifted his long ears and jumped out of his lap. He turned around from his spot and saw the baby fox sprint towards the bastard coming out of the bathroom. The mutant nuzzled the ravens leg while standing on his hind legs, Sasuke locked eyes with him for half a second before stepping over the cub.

'What's his deal with Kyuubi? Does he not like animals or something...'

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen and read the microwave time which was 4:26, he was feeling a little hungry. He heard Naruto leave the couch, go into the bedroom then closing the bathroom door as he entered. Kyuubi was still pawing at him so he knelt down and stroked the little attention whore. He teased the fox with scritches until the cute bundle lied down on the floor twitching and purring in a goofy position. Chuckling lowly he went in the fridge and started digging around for ingredients to make soba.

He brought out spices and seasoning as he waited for the noodles to boil, Kyuubi was still lying there so he decided to play with the fox. The Uchiha got on his knees and started teasing the mutant with a hard noodle like he would a cat. The fox pawed at the strand and hopped around playfully before bowing and wiggling his tails. Sasuke never had pets, he liked the idea a lot though, seeing the fox getting ready to pounce him, he humored him got on all fours too.

He didn't hear the bathroom door open considering the volume of the mutants happy growls.

Naruto walked out of the steamy room and followed his nose through the delicious smell in the air. He was greeted with yet another surprise today when he got close to the kitchen's "window" and saw Sasuke wrestling Kyuubi for a dry noodle.  
>Somehow...the scene was cute, the antisocial bastard always ignored Kyuubi and this was a nice change, he unknowingly smirked before shaking his head clear for the umpteenth time that day.<p>

'Stop it! Stop thinking about this fucking bastard like that!' he screamed mentally

He walked into the kitchen and smiled a bit when the raven saw him and quickly stood up dusting himself off. Sasuke resumed cooking while a confused Kyuubi lapped at his ankles to continue playing. Naruto took the rare advantage of the situation to make the bastard feel embarrassed.

"You don't have to stop playing with him. I thought it was really cute."

The raven in front of him gripped the handle of the pot a bit harder as he stirred the soba quicker than necessary.

'He's getting irritated hehehe.'

"If you want I can take over this, after all I feel bad for interrupting your pl-"

"Shut up dobe!"

"What I'm being nice to you and telling you how adorable you two loo-."

"Stop talking and go away. Uchiha's. Aren't. Cute."he spat

"Pfft tell that to Kyuubi."

"Just go away usuratonkachi."

Naruto sighed with a bit of satisfaction at the normal venom that was back in the fags tone. He left the kitchen while unconsciously muttering an off hand thought aloud.

"You'd think he'd want a friend for once."

Sasuke heard this and froze in his motions while turning towards the blonde haired boy. He turned back to the almost done soba and felt the sentence repeat in his mind.

'What does that dumb ass mean by wanting a friend? When the fuck did he start being civil?...' he pondered

Sasuke felt like something had changed between them, he didn't know what but...something was different. It was warmer, the insults no longer held hatred.

'Maybe this idiot decided to go with the experiment and try to get along with me...still doesn't explain the incident from today but whatever.'

He plated the noodles and added some final seasonings before getting some food for the mutated fox. Feeling uncomfortable in calling the blonde for dinner he put a meal in the microwave for him then carried Kyuubi's and his food into the dining room. Of course Naruto simply got his dinner and followed him.

When they sat down Naruto wasn't in his usual seat, he sat a little closer to Sasuke with one chair between them. He noticed this but stayed silent and eating.

"You know, no ones going to judge you for playing with Kyuubi. Ignoring him like you always do makes you look like an asshole teme."

"Hn."

"I mean it, I don't care if you play with him."

"I wasn't ignoring him to save face with you dobe, you really think I care what you have to say about me?"

"Why would you ignore him then?"

"Drop it."  
>'Because it makes me look weak playing with a cub like some stupid brat.'<p>

"Fine teme."

The two continued eating soba in silence until Sasuke decided to try his luck a little. He looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and saw him savoring his food with a content look.

"Hey idiot."

"Yeah?"

"Why're you being less of an ass to me lately?"

"I'm spending five more weeks with you, it be better if we got along."

"Hn you figured this out today dobe?"

"No, but your obviously not like the other queers I've met so far."

"Oh? What were they like?"

"Molesters, you don't try to touch or grope me like those nasty perverts."

"No you've been the one to do that this whole time usuratonkachi."

"What?!"

"Today you walked in on me naked, a few days ago you called me a seme, and when Yamato and Shizune were here you kissed me."

"That one was an accident and you know it dattebayo! Me calling you a seme was just a prank, I don't really think you're the type to be another guys bitch."

"Huh? What do you think a seme is?"

"The fag who bottoms."

Sasuke smirked 'He called me a seme without even knowing what he was saying.'

"Seme is the top dumbass."

"Oh... Well that sucks, whatever though."

"By the way..."

"Hm?"

"What did you mean when you said "You'd think he'd want friends."?"

Naruto hesitated in speaking, he didn't know that this bastard had heard him, too late to back off now though.

"I didn't think you heard that, but today after you told me about the corporation I got curious so I looked it up."

"You did?" he asked with a bored tone to mask his surprise.

"Yeah, I was reading about how the company was passed down, about your sales and specializations, the marketing style, I even saw a bit of Itachi in there too."

"You read about my brother?"

"Yes."

"Hn did you learn anything else about our company?"

"Not much but..."

"But?"

"I did read about the Uchiha massacre..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A different type of experiment

He sat there frozen solid. Naruto had looked that up? So that was it, his niceness, it was just more pity. Sasuke gripped his chopsticks harder as disappointment and anger set in.

'What am I disappointed over? He's a homophobe not some fan girl, there's no way he'd ever want to actually get close to you. This is just him feeling sorry for me, he doesn't honestly want be nice or anything.'

"What did you read." he asked lowly

Naruto sensed the change in attitude, that wasn't a curious question, Sasuke was demanding an answer. He suddenly felt inexplicably nervous, the stare the raven was snaring him in was suffocating but it also had something behind it.

'I'm in this deep enough, might as well...'

"There were pages about how the gangsters attacked your family and you and Itachi were the only survivors, Itachi had to leave you with the servants while he learned about the company. I read that you were raised by yourself until high school where you came out as a gay because of the fan girls too."

"Was that it?" he asked as he resumed eating

"Yes...you know if you're thinking something stupid like I'm only tolerating you out of pity you're wrong. The reason I'm trying to be nicer to you is out of sympathy, I know it's rough on your own." he said carefully watching the ravens reactions

Sasuke stopped eating and looked at him, so he took it as a good indication.

"I went through that too teme."

After a brief pause Sasuke calmed down and asked in a level voice "What did you go through? You know all that about me, it's only fair I learn about you too."

"My parents died in a car accident, and I didn't have any living family members. A sterile couple adopted me and the woman died, when she did my dad raised me on his own until he turned gay. His boyfriend tried to molest me so I ran away when I was nine and they never took me back in, I've stayed on the streets since then."

"How'd you get by?"

"Stealing, taking illegal jobs, I was a stripper when I was seventeen and got fired for beating up a drunk fag who tried kissing me."

He smirked despite himself at the blondes facial expression when he said that, he felt more comfortable around him now that he was getting a back story on him.

"I met Iruka a few days ago, and you know me from there."

"Makes sense why you hate gays, I thought you were just one of those stupid homophobes who didn't have a reason to hate us other than "it's just wrong.""

"Yeah, you're not bad though. F-for a fag that is."

"You warmed up pretty fast dobe." he said mockingly.

Naruto looked at him strangely for a second or two before smiling "So did you teme."

That bastard was smiling for once, he never thought he'd want to see him happy but now that he had it was surprisingly pleasing. He flicked his eyes down to the ravens lips as he took another bite from his soba, his brain started messing with him again by kindly supplying the memories of how those lips felt.

'Don't start that up again, stop thinking about him like that.' he chided himself while going back to his food.

It was as if the raven was flooding his senses, memories of Sasuke were flashing left and right in his head, the black eyes, the smell he always had around him, his voice, even the sound of his breath as he slept. Naruto tried thinking of anything else as he ate but it was for nothing, the bastard was all over, and if he glanced up he would actually see him.

Naruto was acting weird, the blonde was staring at his food with an irritated look instead of the smile he had a minute ago. Deciding it wouldn't be a bad thing to make friends with the dobe he tried to comfort him.

"Are you ok dobe?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine dattebayo."

"You look upset about something, if your thinking about the shower thing forget about it. I know it was an accident."

"Oh no not that, I was thinking about- well that was one thing, but it's nothing."

"If you say so." he said while standing

Sasuke walked out of the dining room and washed the dishes, he heard the back door slide open too before it closed and let silence fall over the camera infested house. He sighed as he went over to wash his own dishes, the raven was popping back into his mind persistently, eventually he gave up on trying to push out the thoughts. Feeling his shoulders twitch a bit as the memory of the first session, he sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to touch Sasuke like that again, those soothing circles that both calmed and thrilled him at the same time, feeling those lips tha-

'FUCK! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' he internally yelled 'Why can't I just be normal!'

He stood breathing hard at the sink and looked up at the microwave reading the time which was 5:31. Sighing the blonde trudged to the bedroom and sat at the laptop for the second time that day to go web surfing, he saw a pop up personality quiz that said "Are you straight?". Since he was bored he clicked on the test and started reading the first question.

"Are you thinking of anyone a lot recently? Is it a guy or a girl?"

He picked guy, but that didn't mean he was gay. Naruto kept going through the quiz and answering questions like.

"How big do you like a girls boobs to be?"

"Do you jerk off to guys or girls?"

"Have you ever had a wet dream about someone of the same sex?"

"Do you want a super cute and feminine partner?"

There were twenty total and the last one was "Are you female or male?". After answering that he submitted the quiz and got his result.

"In the closet. Come out already." he read aloud.

"Wait what? I am not in the closet! I'm as straight as a fucking pole, this test is stupid."

The words stayed with him though, he kept thinking about it, the phrase "Come out." repeating in his head Aggravation piled on him and made him feel tired, he stayed on the Internet for a few more hours before closing the laptop, killing the lights, and lying down to sleep. The thin covers settled over him in a soft manner that calmed him down enough into slumber around 10:31.

Outside Sasuke was sitting near the inactive fire pit staring at the stars, he felt happy and pissed at the same time. Happy because he was getting attached to someone after all these years of solitude that actually understood him a bit. The anger overrode that though because it was with a homophobe who he'd met only about week ago.

"Hn. I like him...I actually like him, that stupid usuratonkachi."

He scowled up at the sky but smirked when he felt something furry brush his ankle. Pretending not to notice he simply shifted his foot forward, as expected the cub hiding under the chair pounced his leg. Kyuubi didn't hop into his lap when he pat his thighs, instead the mutant stood on his haunches and pulled the leg of his shorts. He stood up and followed the sly creature back inside and into the dark bed room. The digital clock on a night stand read 11:48, but what caught his attention was the sleeping blonde who was currently panting. This probably worried the fox into fetching him, he stood there watching the idiot as he writhed a little.

'Someones having a good dream.' he mused

Naruto's hands were holding the sheets tightly and his legs would occasionally twitch.

"Agh...k-keep going..." he breathed

Now the raven was paying full attention, he was curious as to who this moron could possibly be dreaming about. Maybe it was that girl that taught him to cook or something.

"Nnnngghhh"

Naruto wasn't loud, if Sasuke were so much as in the doorway he would've been out of ear shot. But unfortunately for the blonde his roommate was listening intently to every noise spilling from his parted lips. Watching every twitch and arch, across his dimly lit body.

He watched enraptured by the dobe's venereal display. His mouth was watering making him gulp thickly, Naruto suddenly moaned a little louder and bucked his hips.

That was it.

He left the room and went into the bathroom, his shorts were constricting him and he glared at his erect cock. It didn't change anything though. Huffing a bit out of frustration he stepped into the dry stone pool and took off his shorts. The blonde's voice was loud in his head as he grabbed the base of his dick and started stroking himself lightly.

'this is getting ridiculous...'

He imagined being in the blondes dream, touching him, pleasuring him, eliciting those sounds of arousal. The blonde in his head was touching him as well, trying to make him groan. Sasuke didn't last that long, he was too worked up, after he finished himself off he cleaned the shower and pulled his shorts and boxers back on.

Grumbling under his breath about the idiot being so careless he stalked back into the room where his roommate had calmed and was now sleeping on his side. He went out and turned off the hall's light before feeling his way back to bed and getting in. He looked at Naruto's silhouette with the moonlight floating in from the blinds, the usually loud and annoying teen now looked serene and happy. Sleep overtook him after a few minutes, and during the night Naruto shifted for the first time against his chest.

Morning came and the blonde was the first to wake up, opening his blue eyes he saw that he was practically hugging Sasuke. His head was tucked under the bastard's while his arms covered him. The Uchiha wasn't touching him or anything, he was lying on his back unaware of the position he was in.

'Fuck.'

His face started heating as he raked his sleep muddled brain for a way to get out of this without waking the bastard. He figured that his best chance was to fling himself off as quickly as possible because if he tried moving slowly than his roommate would definititley wake up and get the wrong idea. He shifted the weight onto his knees before pulling himself up rapidly and off the bed, Sasuke opened his eyes tiredly to see Naruto walking out of the room 'calmly' before rolling onto his side to keep sleeping.

'Holy crap what the fuck is wrong with me! This experiments going to drive me crazy, why the hell was I snuggled up to that bastard just now!'

Naruto walked angrily into the kitchen where he made some bacon and hard boiled eggs for a sandwich. He grabbed some ham and put it in a bowl for Kyuubi before finishing his work. One went in the microwave while the other he took to the dining room with the fox's breakfast and ate quickly. He didn't want to see Sasuke today, he'd been spending too much time around him and he regretted the little bonding moment they had yesterday.

'I can't believe I had a fucking dream about-UGH! Forget about it. Time to get out of here for a while.'

After breakfast he brushed his teeth, grabbed his clothes and got dressed, then head out the door towards the beach. He stripped down to trunks and got in the cool crystal waters, there he started swimming, ALOT. His goal was to swim laps around the island until his arms wouldn't move anymore, he was going against the current but right now all Naruto wanted was to exhaust his pent up energy.

Sasuke got out of bed and noted that the dobe wasn't home, he ate his breakfast and went out to do his routine exercises. He definitely wasn't looking for Naruto, no, not at all. The raven did laps and everything but he still didn't run into the blonde which worried him because the island wasn't exactly big. Even by sunset there was no sign of the homophobe, he went back home and made dinner, while eating in the dining room the blonde snuck by into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door when he entered. Sasuke heard the shower and relaxed, in the hall he passed by Naruto who didn't seem to see him.

This carried on for two whole weeks, Naruto would completely avoid and ignore him. If this were anyone else he wouldn't care but this was his roommate, someone he'd actually started getting close to and jerked off to twice now. This was strange and he didn't like it. Was it revenge for being avoided? Had it bothered the idiot that much? Whatever it was he was going to catch Naruto today and make him tell what was on his mind.

The blonde was at the end of his rope, he swore he was going crazy as the only thing on his mind was Sasuke. Apparently when he wasn't with the bastard his mind would bring him up even more. His focus was lost until he would just leisurely be swimming around the island thinking about black eyes and pale skin. The whole time fighting his sexuality too.

"I can't be gay." he would state to himself

Being sixteenth day of this whole avoidance thing, Sasuke had enough and didn't leave the house to wait for the blonde. This wasn't supposed to bother him this much, but he was starting to give in to his emotions and knew exactly why he was acting strange. Naruto came back shirtless and drenched in water around 6:00, he walked right passed him into the bathroom but he followed. When the idiot closed the door he waited two seconds before going in himself.

Naruto heard the door open and turned around to see Sasuke glaring at him with a look he hadn't seen before. Trying to sound calm he breathed as evenly as possible and sat at the edge of the shower bath.

"What's up dattebayo."

"You've been acting weird dobe."

"Really?"

"See? I just called you stupid and you didn't care."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me teme?"

"Better. But no, if there's something on your mind you can say it you know, I don't want to have to get another visit from the counselors because of avoiding each other."

He stared at the raven leaning against the wall, and of course he had to start thinking about their past kisses. His face started heating up so he looked into his lap, that did nothing for his rising heart rate though.

Sasuke saw this change in his attitude and sat next to him with a bit of distance to keep him comfortable.

"Are you feeling alright usuratonkachi?" he asked as soothingly as he knew how.

"Y-yeah..."  
>'Fuck! Of all times to stutter!'<p>

"Are you sure? Your face is red as if you have a fever."

"I'm fine, that's just from being in the sun all day."

'"Come out."' he remembered when the raven gently grabbed his face and made him look at him. His eyes widened, Sasuke moved his hand to his forehead while also feeling his own.

"Doesn't feel like it's serious but you are warm. Take a cold shower, I'll make you something to drink."

He finally made up his mind.

Naruto was going to test his straightness on the raven, after all this couldn't get any more awkward than in the beginning. His brain wasn't going to give him a break either, he was fed up of the repetitive memories and the inconvenient thoughts flooding his mind. As the bastard stood he grabbed his wrist.

"Teme, I can you do me a f-favor..."

"Depends on the favor."

He gulped as he collected his nerves and decided to drop a bomb on the Uchiha, there weren't cameras in the bathroom according to Iruka-sensei.

"This is going to sound really strange but I want you to...to..."

"Hn, can't even speak properly dobe?"

"Shut up! This ain't easy to ask!"

"What do you want?"

"*sigh* I want you to k-kiss me."

Sasuke didn't move, he just looked at him strangely with minor disgust as he scanned Naruto's eyes searching for any indication of this being a prank.

"I know that sounds really horrible, but, thing is that lately I've been thinking a lot about only y-you and it's not normal so I thought maybe I'm turning gay or something and I cou-"

"You want to test your straightness on me?"

"You don't have to, I know this is a big thing..."

"Hn. What happens if you like kissing me?"

"I don't know teme. I'm hoping that I don't so we can pretend nothing happened."

"You're not the only one." Sasuke whispered bitterly.

Naruto froze at the statement, did that mean Sasuke had been thinking of him too?

"I'll kiss you dobe. If you like it though, you have to tell me. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two teens kneeled on the floor before sitting on their legs, Sasuke got close to him and again brought his hand to the side of his face. The raven leaned in, but he jolted away out of instinct.  
>With an understanding look the Uchiha brought up his second hand and pulled him back slowly.<p>

They looked into each others eyes, Sasuke silently asking him if he wanted to continue while he closed his in response. The ebony haired boy got even closer, smirking when he felt Naruto's broken breath on his face. Moving his hand to the back of the blondes head he gave him a little pull that made their mouths collide. He moved his lips carefully against the dobe's stiff ones, luring him into the kiss. When he felt a response he smiled a little and kissed a bit firmer briefly before pulling away teasingly.

Opening his eyes he saw Naruto staring at him with a darkened gaze and fought the urge to jump him as he instead put on a mock innocent mask.

"Did you like it?"

His roommate only gulped and looked down.  
>Well, that shyness had to go.<p>

"Should I kiss you again?"

This time he nodded slightly and to his amusement leaned in a little.

Again he kissed Naruto, this was getting fun for him, he moved his hands down to his shoulders and rubbed circles into them like on the day Shizune and Yamato were here. The blonde twitched a bit, he felt his arms come up but stop and move down again without touching him. This time he sucked the boys bottom lip and when the dobe licked his upper lip he pulled away again.

"Well?"

'I'm not going to kiss you again without a straight answer usuratonkachi.' he thought determinedly.

Naruto was breathing harder, his eyes were half lidded and his hands were curled into shaking fists in his lap. He looked at Sasuke knowing full well what the bastard was doing, but it couldn't be helped, he wanted to feel more of him. He'd never felt this from a kiss before, and he didn't think Sasuke had either. Why else would he be messing with him so much?

Sasuke got close to him again."Did you like it when I kissed you?"

"..."

"Tell me."

"..."

"If you did, I'll kiss you again."

He hated that cocky tone.

"To hell with it, I'm gay teme."

Sasuke wasn't expecting that answer, nor the sudden pull on his shirt that made him crash against Naruto with enough force to make him have to go on all fours with the blonde hanging from his shoulders under him. The idiot was kissing him savagely, he could taste the salt on his lips from the earlier swim and feel his legs stretch so he was more comfortable in a lying down position. Shaking the surprise off he let himself smirk as he attacked the boy with kisses.

He waited for Naruto to make a move not wanting to pressure him into anything, not that he waited long when the dobe nipped at his lips and opened his mouth for him in offering. Without hesitation he slid in his tongue to taste him, coaxing the muscle back into his own mouth as he moved in and out of the blondes.

'Feels good...'

Naruto wanted more, god this was going fucking fast but he didn't care, this was the first time he ever had this kind of chemistry with someone and Sasuke wasn't complaining. He pulled the raven down, forcing the Uchiha to lie down on him without separating their locked lips. After thoroughly ravaging each others mouths the onyx haired male planted a kiss between the blondes eyes to tease him before coming down to his neck and sucking on his pulse.

He left a dark love bite on the moron who tempted him further by licking the shell of his ear and softly biting the lobe. Coming back to the boys mouth they continued to tangle their tongues together with saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths. Hazed with desire Sasuke ground his hips into the trembling mess he was kissing, Naruto rolled his right back up at just the right angle.

"Mm!" Sasuke groaned

Like their first time doing this, the noise shook them from the trance and both shot their eyes open.

Sasuke got up and off of him while sitting on the floor allowing Naruto to do the same. The pair panted in the suddenly hot room and they were both pretty damn sure about the problem each of them now had below their waistlines.

"I'll let you take care of yourself." Sasuke said thinking the blonde wasn't ready to do that with him yet.

"If you want to, I-I could take care of you. We've come this far already...a hand job isn't that big of a deal really..." he said with his bangs covering his eyes

Stunned he looked at Naruto before shaking his head.

"No. If we do that now then I'll wind up going too far. Just wait for now and think about all this, then decide what you want to do." he said walking out the stubborn door before the blonde could talk him out of his resolve.

Naruto stayed in the bathroom and sighed as he went in to shower, a cold one that killed the emerging boner.  
>Sasuke went into the kitchen and calmed down as he reheated some leftovers. Dinner was quiet with occasional eye contact and when it was time for bed the two lied as far as possible from each other. Kyuubi actually curled up between them that night.<p>

Authors Note: What do you think? The next chapter was really fun to write so I hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Obstacle course

Sasuke opened his eyes first the next morning, he glanced at the snoring blonde beside him and sighed. This week was a mess...they bonded one day then made out on a bathroom floor a few afterwards. He couldn't help but feel a little happy though, he'd never felt like that from a simple kiss before.

'I don't know what got into you but I hope it happens again usuratonkachi.'

The raven got out of bed and went to make breakfast with a fox cub at his heels. It was 8:31 on the microwave, he opened up the fridge and grabbed ingredients to make hash browns with seasoned sausages. After prepping a pan he quickly peeled and cut potatoes then began cooking. Halfway into it Naruto emerged from the bedroom and he saw Kyuubi run to greet his owner.

"G'morning teme."

"Morning dobe."

"Is breakfast almost ready? I'm starved 'ttebayo!"

"Almost, grab some plates idiot."

"Stop calling me an idiot bastard!"

"Hn." he smirked

Naruto put plates out where he placed their finished meal while the blonde fed his mutated pet. The duo walked into the dining room to eat and to Sasuke's disappointment the blonde sat at the opposite end of the table.  
>Breakfast was eaten in silence, the raven waited for the moron to say something but it never happened. They were both about to finish the food when Kyuubi's snarls and barks cut the silence and made them both stand from the table.<p>

"Kyuubi?" Naruto called

The fox only responded with louder barks and growls making him speed up, Sasuke was beside him as they went to check on the cub. His pet was scratching at the door so he leaned down to pick him up while the raven opened the door. They were greeted with two teens that looked their age, one boy with dark red hair and pale blue eyes holding a baby raccoon dog, and a blonde girl with crazy hair.

"Morning guys!" Temari smiled  
>"Good morning." Gaara said stiffly<p>

Kyuubi had a fierce glare shooting at the raccoon dog cub sitting on the red heads shoulder.

"Good morning." The raven and blonde said simultaneously.

Sasuke had met them before, he let in the two teens and the four took a seat in the living room. Gaara set the raccoon dog down and it instantly sprinted towards the fox, the two sniffed each other before running off somewhere. The Uchiha looked back at the intern counselors before speaking.

"So Gaara, Temari, what brings you two here." he spoke seriously.

"We have an activity for you two. It's meant to build trust between you guys and let you get rid of some energy." Temari responded with a smile

"We also have some supplies, your food should be low by now. But for now follow us outside." Gaara murmured somewhat sternly.

The teenagers left the control house and out into a large field, Sasuke and Naruto stared in awe at the equipment assembled there. It was as if there were three different obstacle courses set up, one dangerously high, another involving mud, and the third looking flat out scary with spikes and jagged edges all over the place.

"What do we have to do?" Naruto asked slightly excited for this.

Temari smiled at him "We're in teams of two, and all we have to do is get across each course. The metal one is first, rule for that one is that you must be bound to your partner at the knee. Keep each other balanced, watch each others back, first team to finish that one get's to go second on the next course. Gaara's going to strap you guys up so get close to each other."

Sasuke instinctively glared at him and he returned the hostility but was caught off guard when the raven slid his fingers through one of his belt loops and forced their bodies to collide. His face felt warm at the surprise contact but he quickly calmed down and stood still while Gaara duct taped their left legs together. Temari was turned around snickering into her hand at Sasuke's display.

The two interns also taped themselves together and the teams awkwardly waddled in the direction of the sharp course. Naruto was a little nervous now, not only was he extremely close to Sasuke but the course in front of him was covered in broken glass, tacks, and tiny spikes. The floor looked really shiny for some reason too.

"The pathway is covered in wax, keep from falling onto the floor or it'll be bad. Are you two ready?" Gaara asked with a competitive smirk twisting his features.

The two teams got close to the edge of the path and listened as Temari counted off from three for the variables to go first.

"3...2...1 GO!"

He sprinted at full speed towards the low hurdle a few yards away, surprisingly Naruto was keeping pace with him. The two leapt into the air and landed onto the waxed path.

The blonde slipped.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around the dobe to keep him up but they were forced to their knees by gravity.

The glass cruelly sliced into their skin as they grunted in pain, the two had to put their hands on the ground in order to stand again but there were spikes built into the damn path. Naruto gulped before placing his palm against the sharp metal, Sasuke did the same and the two stood.

The pair was scratched up pretty bad and there were shards embedded in their knees but they kept running. There was a higher hurdle coming up fast as they ran, Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm as they prepared to jump onto the slick surface. Wind spun past them chilling the wounds in their knees. They braced themselves for the landing.

And fell again.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled in pain while Sasuke just ground his teeth.

The two got up and finished the course all scratched up and battered. They breathed heavily against each other while Temari cut them loose.

"Alright you guys took two minutes and fifteen seconds, it's our turn now so count us off." the red head said flatly.

'What the hell kind of exercise is this?!' he thought angrily

Naruto felt frustrated now, sure he had been nice to Sasuke this morning because how could he not after yesterday. This whole race thing was pissing him off though, he heard the raven yell out "Go!" and watched as Gaara and Temari breezed through the course by going under the hurdles instead of jumping.

Frustration.

Anger.

Longing.

Sadness.

Determination.

He couldn't decipher his own feelings and it was making his temperament go downhill slowly. Sasuke turned towards him and touched his shoulder. He instinctively backed away and saw a strange look cross the bastard's coal eyes before he spoke.

"Are you ok usuratonkachi?"

"I'm fine dattebayo, you better not think I'm weak!"

"I never said that dobe." he said slightly confused.

'What the hell is this moron thinking?'

"Stop calling me that." he snarled

"D-o-b-e." the raven said clearly with mild irritation.

Naruto was acting strange, this...thing...between them was complicated. The blonde was practically offering himself up yesterday, this morning he was civil, and now he was back to being himself. He saw the two interns cross the end of the path and stopped their timer. The two had beaten their time by twenty seconds.

'Great, just what I needed.' he mentally hissed.

Temari and Gaara hobbled over and Naruto cut them loose. The blonde girl smiled at him cockily before leading them to the second course and letting the red head take over.

"Alright guys, this one is all about group think. There are four sand bags over there and when you go through the mud they'll get even heavier, you two have to think of a way to transport the bags the other side of the course. Team with the best time gets to wash off the mud and dry off before the last course. Since you two lost you're up first, Temari'll count you off."

He stood beside the moronic blonde poised to sprint towards the two bags designated to them while thinking of the fastest way to move them. He wasn't fully focused though, anger at his partners behavior was clouding his judgement.  
>Naruto was pumped, now that he wasn't tied to this bastard he could go all out and show his strength!<p>

They weren't working together on this, all each teen wanted was to show their skill.

Gaara and Temari watched in amusement as the team began running towards the bags at the same time. The two variables were obviously going against and trying to surpass each other.

"Do you think Iruka's plan will really work?" Temari whispered.

"Who knows, they don't seem to like each other much for now."

"Yeah...look Naruto just reached the pits."

The blonde was under a wire net pushing his heavy sand bag, while Sasuke was coming up behind him. The raven passed him by and noticed that his legs were being weighed down excessively by the watery sludge, he showed some superiority as he gave Naruto's bag a pull allowing him to move freely.  
>Blue eyes glared at him in annoyance as they picked up the weighted bags and continued through the course. Mud was getting into their cuts and making them burn, it was slowing them down a little.<p>

The two finished the course with a time of four minutes and a few spare seconds, they came up to the interns covered in mud and breathing heavily to switch out. Gaara and Temari walked up the the muddy course knowing they were going to win.

Sasuke stood a distance from the blonde, he was seething right now. Why the fuck was this moron acting like this?! The dumb ass sure as hell wasn't like this yesterday! He watched as Temari crawled under the wires through the mud while Gaara held the two sand bags. When she stood at the other side he threw them at her and the girl carried them off across the finish line while the red head quickly went through the sludge and crossed the end too. They beat their time by a full minute.

Frustration was beginning to boil up inside him, he hated losing and at the moment there was nothing he wanted more than to punch Naruto. The winning team left to clean themselves off leaving the two variables alone with each other. They didn't speak at all.

'Teme! Acting all damn smug back there, he threw me off.'

'This is ridiculous, that dobe slowed us down!'

Invisible flares of anger clashed between them as tensions kept building. Sasuke and Naruto waited for ten minutes before they're newbie counselors returned. Temari walked up to them with a sympathetic smile.

"This is your last course, see those beams up there? For this one you two have to keep from falling, climb the ladder to the actual course and then jump onto your first beam before walking across and jumping to the next one. Sasuke's going to be blind folded though so Naruto it's going to be hard for him to keep his balance on his own."

"So I have to walk him through this?"

"That's right, team who crosses the last beam first doesn't have to unload the platform. You guys ready?"

"Let's go!"

Gaara handed him a long strip of cloth and he took off towards the ladder with the bastard at his heels, he climbed up first and waited for Sasuke to join him. Once the raven reached the platform he tied the cloth over his eyes and tightened it roughly. The blind male delivered a harsh punch to his shoulder but before he could retaliate he heard Gaara start counting them off.

"If I fall I'm going to kill you usuratonkachi."

"I'm not gonna let you walk off a beam teme! Just focus on keeping your balance dattebayo!"

They started the course and Naruto hesitated realizing he would have to have his hands on Sasuke for the most part.

"Dobe snap out of whatever you're doing and tell me where to go!"

His eyes widened as he shook off the stupid thought and gripped the Uchiha's shoulders to lead him forwards. From the ground the now clean interns watched the two struggle for balance above. It couldn't be helped, they were drenched in mud so it put them at a greater risk of slipping.

"I don't think Iruka should have lied to them." Temari sighed offhandedly.

"He had to, if not the results would be affected." Gaara responded.

"Yeah but just look at them, that's the second time Sasuke slipped. This whole thing is a waste of time, they still hate each other just as much as before."

"That's not true."

"Hm?"

"According to Iruka they couldn't do anything but yell and glare at each other in the beginning. They haven't gotten into an verbal argument for a while now, plus look at Naruto's face while he speaks."

The two stayed quiet and heard the blonde yelling at the raven for not moving fast enough while Sasuke yelled back at him to shut up.

"What's your point Gaara?"

"He's yelling at him sure but he's not really into it, look at his eyes, doesn't he look worried? They give him away, he cares about Sasuke even if it's only a little."

"That's true. But it's one thing to become friends, do you think Naruto will really go gay for that guy?"

"Tsunade does, but I'm not too sure myself. They're almost done now."

"They still have to jump onto that platform over there though, it's going to be rough covered in mud like that."

Sasuke was gritting his teeth, this wasn't a situation he'd ever thought he'd be in. He swore to never help the institute again after this damn experiment. Naruto just told him to jump forwards with all his strength, how far was the last beam?

'Just do it. If you fall there's a net so don't worry.'

He backed up before running and leaping off the slightly swaying plank. He felt air whip past him, his foot made contact with something and he leaned forward completely to keep himself on the platform. Feeling his way, he went over to the ladder and removed his blindfold only to see the blonde in the air. A breeze lightly hitched up the boy's shirt exposing his toned stomach and a quick glimpse of his hips. The raven watched with darkening eyes but was shaken out of the brief trance as he saw his partner land on the beam and slip. He sprinted forwards and reached out before Naruto could fall.

But their hands never met.

The blonde cursed as he landed on the net below and crawled back onto the ground while Sasuke came down the ladder. Gaara and Temari lowered their heads to sigh in disappointment as the 'team' started yelling at each other.

They took the blindfold from a peeved Sasuke who was happily cussing out Naruto. Temari blindfolded Gaara after they reached the platform and yelled at the bickering teens below.

"Will you two count us off already! Your time was three seventeen!"

Sasuke counted down and started the timer as the intern counselors started jumping from beam to beam.

"Teme you couldn't have helped me up?!"

"Its not my fault you slipped dobe."

"This was supposed to be a team thing wasn't it? I didn't let you fall."

"You didn't let me think with all your stupid yelling in my ear usuratonkachi!"

"You were going to walk off the edge of the damn plank dattebayo!"

"Then you could've just moved me in the right direction dumb ass!"

Naruto was itching to punch him, he had snuck a hit on him earlier and he hadn't gotten him back yet. He couldn't fight him while the interns were here though.

'God damn it I swear I'm going to kill you today teme!'

They looked away from each other with an angry huff and focused on the teens above them. They weren't on the last beam yet and their time was running out to beat them. In the end Temari reached the ladder, although slower neither of them had fallen. The two came down and smirked in triumph.

"Ok you two, we're done here, since you guys lost you can get your own things off the platform." the blonde girl stated.

"We're leaving as soon as we find Shukaku." Gaara added.

The group made their way through the foliage and made it back to the house, there they all paused as they saw the raccoon dog snuggled up to a sleeping Kyuubi on the couch.

Temari smiled at the cute display while Naruto was simply glad they hadn't hurt one another. The red head walked up to the cubs and scooped Shukaku into his arms before turning back towards them.

"Alright, we'll see you guys again when this experiment is over, be careful not to strain yourselves with the supply bags."

With that the two interns left the variables alone again. Sasuke walked out the door towards the beach and the blonde followed him miraculously.

"Why are you tagging along dobe?"

"Making sure you don't poison the food."

"I'm eating the same things as you idiot why would I?"

"Because your a fucking queer."

It slipped out before he'd realized.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and his foot came up to the blondes stomach without him even being aware. The harsh blow brought the tan boy to his knees.  
>Sasuke was beyond pissed now.<p>

'Hypocrite! Calling me queer after...argh!'

The raven brought down a cruel fist that launched the coughing blonde into a tree trunk.

'Thats it! You wanna fight teme? You got it!'

Naruto sprinted towards him and threw a false blow which Sasuke caught leaving an opening for a second. The real punch came now and left him staggering backwards. Naruto kept coming at him, this time hitting his side with the heel of his foot. He felt his rib shift painfully before delivering a counter blow and punching the blonde in the face.

"This is revenge for earlier too teme!"

"You were the one who was picking fights usuratonkachi!"

Naruto ran up to him again and ducked behind him last minute to inflict a kick with both his feet that shot the bastard towards a stone, consequently cutting him above his eye. He got up from the ground and saw Sasuke running towards him with the fury of an assassin. The raven dodged three punches and jumped to avoid a kick, when he came down it was an excruciating wave of pain that riveted his body.

"How can you still call me a queer after-"

"Don't say it!" he hacked out

"After you asked me to-"

"Shut up teme!"

"KISS YOU!" Sasuke roared

The raven punched him again sending the bruised boy into sand.

"After you asked me TO DO IT TWICE!"

He delivered a kick to Naruto who was trying to stand on quivering legs.

"After you grabbed me and kissed me YOURSELF!"

He shot Naruto down again, crouching swiftly and nearly breaking his legs when he kicked them out from under the blondes body.

"AFTER YOU EVEN OFFERED TO JERK ME OFF!" he bellowed.

"AAARRRGHHH!"

Naruto shook him off guard with his cry of rage. He sprinted towards the raven and threw a powerful charged up fist that met the Uchiha's face and sent a shock wave down both their bodies.

A sickening crunch was heard.

Blood was seen.

And a loud cry of pain echoed.

Sasuke fell to the ground holding his now broken nose, the initial pain dragged a scream from his throat but now he was just grinding his teeth. Naruto's eyes softened immediately but he was then scared.

The black eyes that pierced his now weren't human.  
>All they held was hatred.<p>

There was a new glint to the ravens eyes, and he shivered involuntarily as the dark orbs held a promise of gruesome massacre.

'Fuck...'

Sasuke stood. Blood trailing down his mouth and neck in addition to the crimson staining his right eye from the cut earlier. He smirked toxically as he cracked his neck.

Naruto backed up a step unconsciously, he never saw someone look so blood thirsty. The raven lowered his head before rocketing forward at a blurring speed that he wasn't ready for. All of a sudden he was caught in a twister of sand and dust, all he could feel were punches, kicks, scratches and any other type of pain. He looked around frantically for an opening to escape but was quickly knocked out of the whirlwind by a series of fast and strong punches to his face.

Landing on his back in the stirred up sand he groaned in pain and opened his eyes at the sound of the ravens quiet steps. Looking up he saw that crazy thirst for vengeance in his roommates eyes. A malignant smirk contorted his features as he cruelly brought up his right foot and swung it down before Naruto could even catch his breath. His shoe delivered a physics defying kick to his cheek that made it swell before the bastards foot had even left.

Blood flooded his mouth. Some escaped past his lips while the majority flowed down his throat.

Sasuke left no chance for him to recover, he brought down his foot again in an even more potent kick.

Pure agony twisted every nerve in Naruto's body. The blonde let out a blood curdling screech as he felt something snap in his mouth. Adrenaline pumped through his limbs and he quickly stood as crimson overflowed his mouth and freely leaked down his chin onto the hot sand.

Sasuke was simply staring at him with that fucking smirk. He wanted to disfigure that bastards face more than anything right now. His thoughts were interrupted however when something hard scraped the roof of his mouth. He spat on reflex and the pair gazed wide eyed at a jagged things that fell onto the sand.

One molar was intact, roots and all showed clearly against the red stained sand. The one beside it was in pieces, the roots were shattered and detached from the tooth while the actual bone was cracked in several places. And the third wisdom tooth wasn't recognizable anymore, the thing was in pieces so small that it would've put a mallet to shame.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and met the murderous black ones a few feet away.

This wasn't a joke anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I'm giving you one last warning, please don't read this if you're under 17. Don't intentionally corrupt your mind! For all my other readers (and rebels) enjoy the chapter ;)

Chapter 11: Fine lines between pain and pleasure

Naruto moved his tongue around to inspect the damage he'd taken. The three teeth that laid out irreparably on the sand were all wisdom teeth, he had one left on his lower jaw. The blood kept flowing, it wouldn't stop so he just let it flow out his mouth.

"Teme I'm going to kill you."

"Don't disappoint me." he growled

Naruto howled in rage as he sprinted towards the Uchiha and tried punching him. Sasuke blocked it and punched him square on the cheek. The pain was blinding. Every nerve contorted to send him a blast of agony at the blow to his damaged jaw.

Sasuke then spun to gain momentum as he kicked Naruto hard in the chest sending the bruised boy to fly back into the trees. The raven followed him and picked up some rocks as he ran. He threw them at Naruto spinning, the natural blades sliced the blondes shirt and skin to spill more crimson fluid onto the island.

The raven was running at him at full speed, he sprinted back and ducked before Sasuke had time to slow down and he wound up tripping over him. Now on the ground Naruto moved over him and brought his shoe down on the ravens already broken nose. Bones and tendons scraped against each other sending crippling pain shooting into the ebony haired boy.

Sasuke writhed as he gripped Naruto's ankle and twisted it forcing the boy to the ground. He straddled Naruto and wrapped his fingers around the boys bloody neck and started choking him.

'I can't breathe!'

The raven had his arms pinned with his knees, he couldn't do anything but thrash. He couldn't get air past his throat. Using some of his remaining strength he lifted his knee and hit the bastards back so he'd lose his grip. Naruto gulped in oxygen madly before flipping them, standing, and kicking the raven into a tree at an awkward angle.

Sasuke thought his back was about to break, he stood shakily and dodged the flying kick Naruto was about to inflict. He did a back flip and used the ground as an anchor before hurling himself at Naruto again. The two clashed and blocked each others hits before being thrown apart by their own force.

"You can't beat me usuratonkachi."

"Tell that to your nose teme! I'm going to break something else before this ends!"

Naruto got behind him and grabbed his neck pulling him in while launching his other fist forward. The raven grabbed his wrist in a flash and snapped it sideways, the idiot was wide open but threw his roommate to the ground before he could take advantage.

The two kept punching each other.

They were both sweating and panting but they ignored the silent screams of their muscles and continued fighting. Blood splattered onto trees, flowers and everything else as the duo kept up their ferocity.  
>Sasuke leapt into the air and spun his body so he was able to hit the blonde on the back with both of his feet in a merciless kick. Naruto was thrown forwards and actually landed on the wall of the control house. He was roughly spun around by Sasuke and heartlessly punched in the jaw again where the bastard knew it hurt the worst.<p>

He fought and failed to keep the blood soaked scream from scraping out of his abused throat. Ruthlessly he threw his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him brutally against his raised knee. The raven hacked out a pained cry as his knee sunk in deep forming an instantaneous bruise.

Their bodies couldn't keep up with them anymore, Sasuke got revenge on him for the stunt with a hard punch to his stomach and the two fell to their knees leaning on each other.  
>Neither could physically move at the moment. They just stayed there panting as a breeze rolled by and cooled their heated bodies.<p>

"Hn. I thought you were going to break something else."

"Shut up dattebayo! Stop picking fights..."

"You started it dobe."

"I didn't mean to call you queer teme. I said it out of instinct you didn't have to knock my teeth out."

"You didn't have to break my nose usuratonkachi."

"That's because you pissed me off by saying all that stuff." he said as a blush slowly warmed his scarred cheeks

"What? Pissed you off?"

"Yeah when you said everything so blunt like that, you made me sound like I forced you into it."

"You got mad and broke my nose... Because I mentioned yesterday? What the hell kind of reasoning is that dobe, are you brain damaged?!"

"I was already in a bad mood! That just made it worse."

"Why?"

"B-because I'm thinking about a lot of things."

Sasuke stayed silent, what was Naruto possibly thinking about if it wasn't about the kiss from yesterday. He figured they'd just continue fighting if he pissed him off again so there wasn't really anything to lose.

"Have you figured out how you felt about yesterday?"

He expected Naruto to push him the ground and start punching him again but the blonde merely backed up from him. The blue eyed teen raised his hands to his face slowly, curious he stood still and waited. Then in a flash Naruto grabbed his nose and snapped it back into place.

More pain rolled down his body as he clamped his jaws down to silence himself. When it subsided he looked up to see the moron grinning at him widely. Sasuke resisted the urge to hit him and reached up to touch his nose instead, it was swollen but back to its normal position.

"Thanks." he grumbled begrudgingly

"No problem. And yes I have figured it out." Naruto said quietly

He stayed silent to listen for the blondes response, they were sitting on the ground now and the blood was drying on their skin. The idiot met his eyes and there was a slight blush tinting his cheeks .

"I think I might be g-gay...at least when it comes to y-you..."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know..."

Seeing Naruto all bloody and vulnerable like that, he was hit with a bit of guilt. There really was no need to knock out his teeth he should've just broken his nose to get even. Cursing his conscience he stood and beckoned for Naruto to follow him, he led the blonde into the bathroom and told him to bathe before going into the bedroom and grabbing clothes for both of them. After they both washed the mud and blood off of the day Sasuke brought Naruto back in and sat him at the edge of the stone bath.

He went into the cabinet and got the first aid kit before getting into the damp pool and kneeling before his roomate.

Naruto watched as Sasuke got between his legs and leaned up to clean his face with a cotton ball and alcohol. It stung like crazy but he wouldn't give the bastard satisfaction in that knowledge. The raven cleaned his mouth and chin of the few traces of blood he'd missed and sanitized his wounds. He let him take off his ripped shirt to clean the cuts from the stones as well. This felt strange, for some reason he thought of it as a big deal for Sasuke to be doing this, after all he grew up with servants doing everything for him right?

"Teme why are you helping me now?"

"Shut up usuratonkachi."

He grinned at the ravens tone, he was hiding some form of embarrassment behind that serious mask of his.

"Aww do you feel bad for hurting me?"

"Dobe. Shut. Up."

"Hahahaha-Ow!"

"Hn."

Sasuke had pushed a cotton ball a little to roughly against his ribs. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little amused however, they were literally about to kill one another less than an hour ago. He had to hand it to the bastard though, he could be gentle when he wanted to and it was a pleasant surprise.

"Alright I'm done here. You might wanna rinse out your mouth."

Naruto stood up and went over to the sink, when he finished he saw the raven heading out the door.

"Wait teme. I'll clean you up too, if you want anyway."

Sasuke paused, he weighed his options and decided it was alright, walking back to the stone pool he sat where Naruto had before. The blonde grinned a little and took his previous position on the floor.

"It's only fair I help you too."

"Hn."

Neither of them were angry anymore, fighting was just the best way for them to communicate. They didn't need to apologize verbally, this was enough. Sasuke didn't know what to do from here on out though.

'He knows he's gay now but where does that leave me? Do I kiss him again? Would that be too much?'

Naruto was thinking along the same lines as he cleaned the ravens injuries, he had to get closer to the Uchiha to put a band aid on his nose. Their eyes lingered on each others for a moment before Naruto sank back down to reach for bandages. He could feel the intense black eyes watching him as he wrapped one of Sasuke's now clean knees, it made him slightly uneasy.

"Turn around teme."

The ebony haired male didn't reply, he simply turned and crossed his legs before removing his shirt. Naruto flinched at the sight of his back, the whole thing was in shades of purple with some spots having a green tint. There were also cuts and scratches everywhere. He felt satisfied deep inside at knowing his teeth were avenged but hat feeling was entirely drowned out by guilt.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the blondes salve coated hands ghost over his skin. The initial sting was quickly forgotten as the moron rubbed his back slowly, it felt nice. He leaned into the soothing hands unknowingly and Naruto had to swallow the chuckle that threatened to escape his mouth.

He grabbed some more bandages and carefully wrapped them around Sasuke starting at his waist and working his way up. When that was done the two picked up the first aid supplies and exited the bathroom.

The clock above the door read 4:31, they remembered that they still had to unload the platform and mentally groaned at the thought of having to use their battered bodies.

"Come on dobe, if we don't go then everything will spoil."

"Ugh why couldn't they just drop off the food here dattebayo!"

The two variables went out and grabbed all the supplies, it took a while because of their physical state but eventually everything was brought into the house and put away. Neither of them was hungry they just went off to their respective laptops and recorded the events of the day before web surfing.

Eventually it was time for bed.

The two awkwardly looked at each other before crawling under the covers, Sasuke got out though and untied the strings holding the luxurious curtains around the beds frame. He watched the raven curiously, when he had finished it was pitch black inside the bed. The curtains blocked all sides, he felt the raven get back under the covers and reach out to touch his shoulder. The unexpected contact made him jump a little.

"Dobe, stay still."

'What are you doing...' he thought

The weight on the bed shifted as Sasuke scooted closer to him, he felt the bastards warm breath against his face and gulped in anticipation. The Uchiha moved his hand to his cheek and traced his lips with his thumb.

Then kissed the corner of his mouth.

'What?'

He felt Sasuke move away from him again but leaving his hand resting on his face. Naruto couldn't tell wether his eyes were open or not but he grabbed the raven in front of him and pulled their bodies together. Sasuke chuckled lowly.

"Were you expecting something else dobe?"

"Teme, don't trick me." he whispered irritatedly

The black haired teen felt bold but he wanted the blonde to initiate things right now, he wanted to see how far he'd go. Naruto leaned up to him a planted an experimental kiss on him before pulling away.

"Why'd you let the curtains loose?" he whispered

"Iruka said the bathroom was the only place without cameras." The Uchiha breathed.

"Oh..."

The raven tugged on his shirt lightly, hinting that he wanted to continue. He smiled a little before kissing him again, Sasuke placed a hand behind his head and pulled him in more.

'Why aren't you doing anything.' he thought a little frustrated as he licked the ravens lips.

The Uchiha nipped at his back and he opened his mouth for the stubborn teen. He forgot why he was mad when he felt the bastards tongue glide against his though.

He was careful not to touch the back of the blondes mouth as he stimulated the boy's muscle with his own. Determining that Naruto was ok with this he moved over the boy on all fours without breaking their contact. The idiot stuck his tongue into his mouth before dragging it out and going back in.

"Do you like kissing me teme?" he asked randomly in a low voice

"What?" he whispered

"Well the times we've done this it was because I asked you to or an accident."

Sasuke mentally growled before coming down and ravaging the boys mouth until he felt Naruto push him for oxygen.

"Figure it out dobe?"

"Shut up."

The blonde pulled him back but instead of kissing him again he licked the shell of his ear before whispering.

"Do it like you did before."

"Aren't you eager." he smirked

Coming down again, the two boys furiously plunged into each others mouths. Sasuke ran his hands down the blonde's sides and paused at his hips. There he decided to tease the twitching male by tracing his name across his abdomen.

'That shouldn't excite me so much.' Naruto thought hazily before flipping them so he was on Sasuke's crotch.

The raven couldn't see anything but he was wide eyed. He heard something rustle before Naruto came down to his neck and started sucking at his skin.

"Usuratonkachi...if you don't stop I'm not going to be able to hold back."

Naruto paused at the hoarse words, the ravens pleasured voice was something that made his cock twitch.  
>Sasuke sighed lightly, he knew the blonde wasn't ready to do this kind of thing with another guy yet. He was about to tell the moron that it was ok. Until he felt a hand.<p>

Very sneakily sliding under his pants.

"What are you doing usuratonkachi?" he rasped out from the surprise

He wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear Sasuke groan again like before. Naruto palmed the raven through his boxers and felt the ebony haired teens cock start hardening.

"Dobe..." he breathed brokenly

'Fuck it, he started this.'

Naruto was forcefully rolled onto his back as the raven took his place over him again.

"You shouldn't have done that." he growled lustfully against the blondes parted mouth.

Sasuke pulled down his pants and slowly slid his hand under his boxers before tracing a circle on the head of the morons cock.

"Is this the first time someone's ever touched you like this dobe?"

Naruto's cock twitched again at the sound of the ravens aroused tone. It was getting so hard. He involuntarily thrust into the Uchiha's hand and the bastard chuckled before frenching him again while tugging on his member.

"Does it feel good? Are you going to cum?"

The word "cum" shook him from the pleasured state. Was he okay with this? He was getting jerked off by a guy...by Sasuke. All of a sudden this didn't seem like such a good idea. He wanted to stop, he wasn't ready.

"S-Sasuke... st—mmphw"

The raven lost his last shred of restraint at the sound of his name, he kissed the blonde HARD. Moving his tongue in and out of the squirming teens mouth, speeding his hand movements.

The blonde let out a series of groans which he swallowed and moved quicker still. Naruto couldn't stop himself with a snap of his hips he shot his cum up onto Sasuke's pants.

He lied there panting, he just got off from another guys touch. His eyes widened as Sasuke pulled down his boxers.

"Teme stop! That's enough!" he whispered frantically

"Hn. Obviously not, you're still hard. Naruto."

Hearing his name from the bastards lips made him want to cum again, but he tried fighting the bastard off instead. He was weak though, his body hadn't recovered from the orgasm, so the raven had no trouble pinning him down.

He scooped Naruto's cum onto his fingers and inserted his index into the blonde. The blue eyed teen tensed up completely and started pushing him but he simply forced a kiss on him. Then he stuck in another slick digit into the moron and nearly fucked him right there when he felt the idiot thrust and moan.

He had found his prostate.

He rubbed it with a bit more pressure and felt the blonde thrust against him again. Now Naruto was in trouble.

'So good...'

"Hey Naruto."

"Still want me to stop." he said while pressing into his spot.

"Ngh!"

"Shhhh you don't want the institute to find out what we're doing do you?" he chuckled lowly while adding a third finger.

'Thats enough.'

Naruto pushed him off and before Sasuke could protest he felt the blonde's hands pulling his shirt off. The panting male pulled him back on top of him and ground his hips lewdly into his own.

"Shut up 'ttebayo."

"Make me."

He could practically see blue eyes flare up at the challenge in his voice, the blonde caught him off guard when he firmly grabbed his dick and started stroking rapidly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the intense stimulation and Naruto took advantage of his open state to flip them.

Before licking the tip of his cock.

"Ungh!"

He had no idea what he was doing but judging by the way Sasuke was gripping his hair it was something good. The raven pushed his head down and he let him, feeling the paler teen twitch in his mouth he wasn't surprised when he was pulled off from the member.

Sasuke pushed him down and tossed his legs over his shoulders before slipping fingers back into him. He bit his cheek to prevent from groaning at the sensation. When the raven removed his digits he whimpered.

'To hell with waiting, we're both guys big deal!'

Sasuke positioned himself and nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise when the blonde wrapped his legs around him and forced him to enter. He'd never admit that though.  
>It was so hot inside Naruto...he felt like he was going to melt from his heat.<p>

The blondes mouth was open in a silent scream at the entrance he brought upon himself. The raven filled him up completely, it was so deep. When the pain started to subside he pushed back against his roommate testing himself and grinned when he heard the Uchiha hiss in pleasure.

"Don't provoke me usuratonkachi." he whispered harshly

Naruto felt like teasing him and thrust back again, which was a mistake on his part.

"Dobe...grab a pillow and put it over your mouth."

Listening to him he did as told. Sasuke thrust gently into the writhing blonde in different directions and smirked lustfully when he felt Naruto stiffen.  
>Again he thrust at that angle and felt his idiots legs spasm as they tightened on him. He pulled back like he had before...<p>

Then slammed back into Naruto's prostate.

He thrust again and again. The force of his hips pushing the blonde up the bed until he had to put an arm on the head board to keep himself in place.

"Ah-ah-ah-s-sa-sukeee-ee" he groaned into the pillow

The raven heard the muffled sounds of pleasure and smirked wider as he gripped the blondes hips and pulled them to meet his thrusts. They were both sweating lightly and Sasuke was increasing his speed with every pound against him.

"Naruto, do you like this? Do you like all the pleasure I'm giving you?" he breathed hotly into the boys ear.

The blonde removed the pillow from his mouth and leaned up to his ear. "Sasuke angh...go harder..."

Then he proceeded to leave hickeys wherever he could reach. The raven shifted them a bit so Naruto was on top before kissing him and thrusting in with more force while muffling the blondes aroused moans.

The pair touched every inch of each other, memorizing every texture they found. Eventually the pleasure became to much and Sasuke felt pressure building in his crotch. He moved Naruto again, pulling out and positioning the blue eyed boy onto his hands and knees before forcing himself back in and thrusting with monstrous strength.

Naruto hurried and nearly choked on the pillow when the screams tore from his mouth.

"S-sas...oh god AAHHG!"

'Sooo good, please keep going oh god please...make me cum again.' he thought in his current state.

The ravens hips started spasming and his back was about to give out from so much strain but he didn't stop. He couldn't. With a few more thrusts he came inside Naruto and the blonde came as well when he felt the ravens hot essence fill his insides.

"Hah...hah...hah..." he panted now free from the pillow.

Sasuke collapsed onto his back and breathed hard against his neck before giving him a kiss on the shoulder. He lifted himself up and rolled off of him to the soft bed. Naruto joined him as well, kissing him on the lips.

"That was unbelievable."

"So what do you think? Are you really gay?"

The blonde huffed from beside him. "If I wasn't so tired I'd punch you. After all that you think I'm straight?"

He couldn't keep his lips from curling, the blonde couldn't see it thankfully but the smile was unmistakably there. Reaching over he was about to hug the blonde but then frowned thinking better of it and turned over instead.

"Good night usuratonkachi."

Naruto was confused by this, he felt the raven about to hug him then stop.

'Whats wrong with him? We just had sex but a hug is too much?'

He felt a little hurt by the sudden coldness and turned over to his side as well before muttering a low "G'night teme."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Consequences of pride

The next morning Naruto was the first to stir, the boy opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping Uchiha who still had his bandaged back to him. Sighing internally he struggled to get his clothes on before trying to get up from the bed.

His knees buckled as pain from his hips washed down them, he collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud.

Sasuke woke up at the noise and looked to his left, he nearly laughed when he saw the blonde sulking on the floor.

"Morning dobe." the raven snickered.

"Fuck you teme!"

He shook his head at cursing teen and inspected the bed, there was cum on the sheets...

'How the hell are we supposed to clean this up?'

Naruto was using the bed to stand back up, he watched as the boy walked out of view awkwardly, and crashed back onto the bed with a sigh. Yesterday's incident fresh in his mind, that was the first time he'd ever wanted to embrace someone.

Uchiha's don't hug. They don't cuddle. Uchiha's are proud and maintain composure at all times.

'So much for controlling myself...' Sasuke thought sourly.

He'd been with more people than he could remember, it came with having so much money, but not once had he acted like he had last night. That couldn't happen again, from now on he wouldn't touch Naruto and when this experiment was over he'd never speak to the blonde again. After all he'd been alone all this time, he couldn't love anyone. Yeah... It was out of the question, he was only lusting for the dobe, nothing more.

Naruto was in the kitchen cursing the Uchiha name angrily as he felt his hips throb painfully. Kyuubi seemed in high spirits as he looked at him with mirthful and mischievous eyes.

'Last night was amazing though, so I guess this is worth it.' the blonde thought with a smirk.

He went into the fridge and grabbed what he needed to make some scrambled eggs which hopefully would be easy on his sore mouth. While cooking, the raven came out of the room quietly and went into the back yard. His walk was a little funny as well, probably due to the stress he put on his back yesterday. There really was no understanding that bastard, he would go from sweet to anti social in a second. He just sighed and continued making breakfast, as usual the raven's went into the microwave while he took his and the fox's to the dining room.

He sat and began eating while pondering what he was to Sasuke now, was he just a sex toy to him? That bastard was rich so it would be normal for people to give in to him. Naruto felt his stomach wrench at the thought of the raven touching someone else, and it also put him down as he recalled the coldness the Uchiha had shown right after their session.

"Am I nothing to you?..." he breathed dejectedly.

'It's not like I expect a love confession or anything like that but we should be able to talk normally by now shouldn't we? Damn teme, if something's bothering him he should just say so.' he thought.

The fox perked his ears at the sound of his voice and then walked out the door way. Kyuubi slid between the sliver leading to the back yard and pounced silently onto the back of the chair when the raven was sitting with his head in his hands.

'Everything is so messed up. Why the hell did I fuck him?! We still have three weeks left too, how am I going to handle this...'

His thoughts were paused at the feeling of something licking his neck and he turned to see the mutated cub wiggle his tails at him. The red bundle hopped into his lap and nuzzled him before heading back indoors. He sighed when his stomach growled and walked inside to grab his first meal of the day, before entering the dining room he saw the blonde through a crack between the wall and door hinges. He looked so depressed, as if he'd never had a happy day in his life.

'He's regretting it. I pushed him too far yesterday.' Sasuke thought as he entered.

Naruto shot up at his presence and visibly tensed as he took a seat as far as possible from him. The scarred teen finished his breakfast silently and walked out of the room leaving him alone to eat. As he took the last bite of the meal Kyuubi started barking loudly and scratching at the door.

'Great.' he mentally scoffed

He stood and put his plate in the sink to soak while watching Naruto answer the door. When he opened it he was greeted by Gai and Kakashi.

" Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei! Good morning."

"Gooooood Morning! It's good to see such a youthful response from you this early Naruto HAHAHA!"

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

The blonde let in the two males who immediately split up and took a variable into a different counseling room, Kakashi was with Sasuke. He sat the boy down and took his position behind the white desk.

"Yesterday's fight was unbelievable, we almost flew over when we saw Naruto break your nose. You two have to stop fighting each other Sasuke, seriously you two are acting like brats."

His eye twitched at the insult.

"Why'd you get so pissed when he called you queer anyway? That's all he used to call you. Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing happened...I was just frustrated from that obstacle course exercise and when he called me that it was the last straw."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought about something stupid that's all."

"Hn."

The silver haired man reached for the clipboard and scribbled down some notes before turning his attention back to him.

"How do you feel about Naruto?"

"He's stupid, loud, annoying, and a complete pain in the ass."

"Have you had any feelings of sexual desire towards him?"

"No."

"How do you think he feels about you."

"Hates me."

"Really? Alright then, does it bother you that he hates you?"

"Why would it? I hate him right back." he said with a tightening grip on the armrest.

Kakashi smirked from under his mask, nothing escaped his sharp eyes. Sasuke was lying to him, he wouldn't call him out but it was hard with him sulking like that, he settled for just chuckling to himself. 'We're making progress.'

In the other room Gai was chatting up a storm with Naruto about how strong he was and how it was amazing to see two boys fight in the prime of their youth. He also brought some medicine for the blonde's mouth to make his gapped jaw less sore.

"So tell me Naruto, what made you so angry at Sasuke? You could've just kicked him back and told him that you called him queer by accident."

"He was being a dick all day. Plus I didn't wake up in the best mood yesterday."

"Whys that?"

"Just had a bad dream..."

"What was it about, as your counselor I need to know what's going through your subconscious."

Naruto paused for a moment, maybe if he told Gai about the things that have been going on disguised as a dream he could ask for advice. On second thought...maybe that wasn't the best idea, he'd think he was subconsciously gay if that happened. Sighing mentally he settled for telling a lie.

"It was about my past, how hard it was on the streets. I just woke up irritated because I don't want to go back to that."

Gai wasn't as observant as Kakashi, but despite his personality he wasn't stupid.

"I see. Well then it's understandable for you to be angry yesterday. Anyway it's time for some questions." he said while pulling out his clipboard.

"How are you getting along with Sasuke?"

"Apart from yesterday, fine."

"Do you still hate gays?"

"No, I've realized that I was just unlucky in meeting the worst of the homo community, I don't think they're all bad anymore."

"That's good because Iruka and Kakashi really liked you."

"Iruka and Kakashi? What do they have to do with anything?"

"Well you see Iruka as a father figure I assume, he was in a similar position as you until he met Tsunade."

"Ok...why are you saying this?"

"He and Kakashi are married."

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw fell to the floor. "No way seriously?!"

"Yup, but anyway next question. How do you feel about the y variable?"

"He's an anti-social bastard who needs to calm the hell down and stop being so stiff."

"Ok that's good progress... What do you assume he thinks of you?"

"I'm not too sure, nothing good though."

"Do you want to get closer to him?"

"I wouldn't mind I guess, it would make the stay here less tense at least."

Gai smiled as he wrote down the dramatic shift in Naruto's opinions towards gays. This was going well, they were only halfway into the whole experiment and the homophobe was already showing extreme tolerance towards his roommate. They'd be able to move into the next phase tomorrow the bowl haired man thought gleefully.

The two counselors ushered the boys out of the room `accidentally` pushing them together while they closed the doors. The raven stiffened when he felt the blondes hip press into his, but that moron didn't feel it. The dobe walked away from him following Gai out the door towards the beach, Kakashi told him to go with them.

When the silver haired male was alone in the control house he went into the fridge and pulled out four water bottles, he marked two of them by slightly crushing them, consequently leaving dents. Then he reached into his pocket and grabbed the small bottle of pills he'd brought along, he took one tiny blue pill out and crushed it before pouring half the powder into the first dented bottle and the rest into the other. After that he took a small bottle of sake and hid it at the back of the fridge.

'This shouldn't have that strong of an effect, but enough to make them come out of their little hideout.' he thought mirthfully.

Kakashi and Iruka had seen the raven teen pull the curtains of the bed last night they heard a few muffled sounds as well that made them keel over in laughter. There was a secret the institute had kept from their variables, they did it to make sure that the two would be safe.

There were cameras in the bathroom.

It had to be done, what if Sasuke tried to rape Naruto or something? What if the blonde poisoned his toothbrush? Either way they had seen the little make out session and yesterday's secret activities were awfully suspicious as well.

The counselor took the water bottles and walked out the door to where he knew Gai and the boys would be. The three were waiting for him while chatting about what they would do with the payment from the institute.

"Alright so today were going to work on a bonding exercise for you two, we're going to start with a race to warm up." Kakashi stated.

"That's right! So here's the path, we're starting knee deep in the water and running that way until touching the navy flag. From there run into the trees and keep going until you see the green flag. The finish line is at the top of the beam obstacle course you did yesterday."

The two variables nodded in understanding and walked out into the water with their counselors. The bowl haired man tossed a shell into the air and all four sprinted when they saw the splash. Sasuke was surprised by the counselors speed and he actually had to work a little to keep up with them. The blonde was at his heels while Kakashi and Gai were sprinting ahead of him.

"Come on slow pokes! Your going to let old men beat you?!"

Sasuke heard the idiot growl behind him before bolting forwards at full speed.

'I don't think so dobe.' he smirked

He sped his steps and eventually he passed the counselors with Naruto next to him. They were running into the jungle now and the blonde was trying to distract him by pelting him with pebbles.

"Usuratonkachi quit it!"

"Make me teme!"

He liked messing with Sasuke, somehow bringing the Uchiha to shout and act immature felt good. He tossed a small stone at the bastards neck and the raven turned to punch him.  
>Naruto sped past him and laughed at the curses escaping his roommates mouth.<p>

In the end Kakashi was the one to win since Naruto fell, Sasuke stopped to kick him, and Gai simply came in a second behind the silver haired male.

"Good work you two. Now for the bonding activity." The silver haired man chuckled at the blondes evident bump.

The four walked to a different section of the beach, there Kakashi nodded at Gai subtly.

"What a race! I'm thirsty after that, Kakashi did you bring the water bottles?"

The silver haired man smiled beneath his mask and handed Gai a sealed bottle. He passed the two dented ones to the variables who opened them up and each chugged down nearly the entire bottle. The counselors inwardly smiled at them, this was too easy.

"Ok now we're going to do exercises that require for you two to work together. You're both warmed up so let's start with the actual activity. First things first. Give each other a high five." The silver haired man said casually.

The two variables looked at one another curiously before hesitantly reaching out for the others hand. As they're hands were about to make contact...

Gai handcuffed them.

There was almost no chain between the cuffs and both their eyes widened as the silver contraption tightened on their wrists.

"What the hell?!"  
>"Why did you put this on us?"<p>

Gai smiled widely "You two shouldn't have fought. Those cuffs aren't going to come off for a while considering neither of us has the key."

"Dattebayo! How do you guys not have the key?!"

"One of our interns were given the key this morning, they'll be coming soon, possibly tomorrow or the day after. For now, go back home. Gai and I are leaving."

"Kakashi you can't leave us like this." Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

"Oh yes I can, and I'm going to."

"You two were told in the beginning not to fight each other, this is your punishment for doing so anyway." Gai said happily.

The two counselors disappeared through the trees before either boy could ask another question. They looked down at their linked hands to see it was Sasuke's left hooked to the blonde's right.

"Great! Just what we needed." Naruto shouted annoyed.

"Hn."

He started walking towards the house giving the idiot a rough pull. Naruto gave him a pull right back before walking with him. This was terrible, Sasuke's whole plan depended entirely on keeping his distance from his roommate and now they couldn't leave each others side for who knows how long. When they reached the house the two sat down in front of the television not wanting to speak.

There was so much Naruto wanted to ask him though. Had the raven just seen him as an 'easy ass' kind of thing? Did he care for him at all? Would he have sex with him again? What about when this was over...would they ever see each other again?

Despite the waves of questions the blonde wanted answered, he didn't say a word. The pregnant silence floated amongst them for hours until it was finally broken by a loud growl from the blondes stomach.

"Teme I'm hungry, let's make something."

"Hn."

To his delight the Uchiha actually stood and walked over to the kitchen, the two worked together and grabbed all they needed to make ramen. Sasuke boiled water and grabbed seasoning while the blonde got the noodles and the bowls for them. When they were done the two took their meals to the dining room. Their arms were tugged painfully as they tried sitting in their usual seats out of habit before they simply sat next to one another.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke started eating and noticed the blonde struggling with his chopsticks.

'Of course he's right handed, god I am not feeding this moron.' he thought while sighing.

With a blank face he went behind Naruto and tried to position the chopsticks correctly in his hand and lead the food to his mouth but the ramen kept slipping from the awkward grasp. The blonde looked at him with apologetic eyes, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. After all it wasn't entirely his fault they were stuck like this.

"Alright dobe...turn towards me."

The blonde shifted in his seat and looked anywhere but the ravens face.  
>Sasuke had never done something like this in his life, with a less than steady hand he got some noodles in between his chopsticks and lifted it up to Naruto's face. The blue eyed boy closed his eyes and opened his mouth taking in the noodles.<p>

This continued for a while and the blonde patiently waited for Sasuke to eat, during that time something stirred in his abdomen. It was weird, he felt sick but at the same time...very slightly...turned on.

"Dobe. Stop spacing out let's wash these."

"Y-yeah teme."

Sasuke noticed the blondes late response and brushed it off as him being embarrassed. The variables made their way back to the kitchen and washed their individual plates before the raven noticed the smell that was surrounding the dobe. He realized that he probably had the same type of smell considering the race from earlier. Then it hit him.

They'd have to take a bath together.

'How are we going to get our shirts off? Should we close our eyes...no that's ridiculous we're both guys. That's the problem! Fuck just calm the hell down. It isn't that big of a deal, when this moron is bathing just don't look at him.' he reasoned

The blonde apparently hadn't thought of this yet, it was already 5:49 though. They'd have to take a bath soon because there was no way he was going to sleep smelling like this. Uchiha's always strove for perfection.

By 6:30 he couldn't stand the reek of sweat, the raven collected himself before speaking for some reason Naruto managed to make him nervous.

"Usuratonkachi, we need to take a bath."

"What?! I thought we were just going to wait for the intern to show up Dattebayo."

"We smell horrible, there's no way we're staying like this."

"We can't take a bath with our shirts teme!"

"That's why we have to cut them dobe."

"No way, you might be rich but what I brought with me is the only clothes I own."

"Stop being such a wuss, buy a new one with your payment."

"Whatever" he grumbled

"The question is how are we going to cut them, there aren't any good knives here..." Sasuke murmured.

"I have one..."

"What?"

"It's in my back pack, come on."

Sasuke let the peeved blonde lead them into the bedroom where the sheets were now clean thanks to him. The idiot dug in his bag and pulled out an expensive looking pocket knife. He smirked when he saw the barely visible paper fan engraved into the handle.

"This'll work. Lift your arm so I can start."

Naruto didn't argue as he did what was asked of him. The Uchiha's cold fingers ran up his side as he found the shirt's stitching, then the raven began slicing the stitching in a precise line. He stood still while the raven continued, eventually there weren't any stitches left from his sleeve to the hem of his shirt so he slipped his head through the hole.

Sasuke's eyes marginally widened as Naruto took his shirt off revealing the boys muscular chest and stomach. When he handed the blonde his knife back his pupils contracted at the way Naruto's face changed. He looked dangerous and well adapted to handling the weapon. The blue eyed teen spun the knife in his hand with a parlous smirk that inexplicably excited him. He wasn't used to this type of person, Naruto grew up on the cold streets and right now it was showing in his face.

"Don't move teme." he said with a throaty chuckle.

Sasuke's heart stopped when the blonde touched him, fingering the stitches under his arm and running them down his side. The dobe flicked the knife through his clothes as if cutting through butter. He was also shirtless with something alarming in eyes as he focused on his task. Once he sliced through the ravens shirt and unwrapped his bandages he tossed the knife back into his bag and grinned at him.

"Alright you're done."

Sasuke took off his shirt as well, heart beating a little too fast and mouth a little too dry. Wordlessly the raven continued and took off his shorts and boxers which surprised Naruto. The Uchiha smirked as the dobe simply stared at him with darkening eyes.

"You're not going to bathe with your shorts on are you dobe?"

"Of course not I was just waiting for you so I can use my arms." the blonde stated defiantly while pulling down the last of his clothes.

Sasuke secretly looked him up and down in appraisal before he felt a strange stirring in his abdomen. Ignoring it he started tugging the blonde towards the bathroom. The raven was walking in front of him so his bangs would cover the heat he felt creeping onto his cheeks.

Neither got caught but they couldn't tear their eyes off one another and tension was rising thanks to the pill they'd ingested earlier. The two silently stepped into the shower bath and started it up, water instantly washed over both of them and eased the stiffness of their muscles.

They bathed quietly and everything was normal until the blonde started getting hard for no reason.

'What?! No this is the worst possible time for a random boner! Oh crap go down, go down! Think of something gross...er...Gai sensei in a dress!'

His cock stopped but it was still visibly a little larger than normal. He turned away from Sasuke to hide it, little did he know the raven was going through a similar predicament.

They both got out of the bath and went towards the towels hanging near the edge of the stone pool. The drug was taking its effect and making them more aroused as well leading to larger problems beneath their waistlines. Naruto wrapped a towel around his hips like Sasuke had, however when the two stepped out of the bath...the ravens fell.

Revealing said arousal.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chained together

"T-teme...what is that..."

"What the hell does it look like dobe." he hissed angrily and feeling more embarrassed than he should.

"Was it like that the whole time?"

"Hn."

'Maybe he's holding back for me...does he feel bad about yesterday or something?...'

Taking a breath he let his towel fall to show his member as well, the raven was visibly affected by his boldness. The bastard seemed to be fighting himself, not knowing whether to keep things slow and push him away or jumping him right there and screwing him until morning. He smirked and decided to mess with the Uchiha a little.

Sasuke tensed when he moved in front of him and got close, he didn't touch him though. The coal eyes became lustful while still retaining hesitation as well.

"Ne teme? Why are you flustered?"

"Usuratonkachi I'm not. You're just creeping me out so back up."

"Hmm I don't think I will. What's the matter, are those perfect restraints of yours breaking?" he said stepping forwards.

"Dobe..." he said warningly.

"I don't care if they are. Go ahead, let yourself go like last night."

Sasuke backed up as far as he could, not that he could get very far thanks to the handcuffs.

'Damn this horny moron to hell! Don't touch him. Don't touch him. You don't need this, he means nothing to you.'

The blonde felt a satisfied with the light blush dusting the bastards cheeks but he was getting harder and wanted more from him. Trying his luck a little he walked up and pressed his hard arousal into his roommates. The friction caused him to groan lowly and grate even more on the ebony teens restraints.

"You want this teme."

"You mean YOU want this."

"Not as much as you, you're just denying it."

"Back off moron."

"Make me." he mimicked with a roll of his hips and a challenging grin.

Sasuke clenched his jaw while swallowing thickly, he was throbbing with desire and the blondes slow grinding was driving him mad. He made up his mind, who cares about getting close to someone? This guy was different from other people, he hadn't even known who he was. If anything the blonde would at least be a good memory after all of this.

He met the blondes intense gaze, and his eyes narrowed along with a smirk making the idiot falter. Naruto stepped back when he put a hand around his neck. Smirk widening he leaned in and kissed the blonde hungrily while sitting him on the edge of the pool. He thrust his hips against the dobe's making the teen shiver and groan into his mouth.

Separating the blonde smiled at him "Was that all it took to make you lose your self control?"

"You provoked me."

"Mmm good thing too..." the blonde rasped before kissing him again.

There was no shyness anymore, no hesitations, they were both more than willing to touch each other. Unlike yesterday they could clearly see one another and they memorized every feature they could, from the drips of water in their hair to the sporadic twitches running over their skins.

The blonde was carefully stroking his back as he planted searing kisses over his skin. Licking and sucking his neck as a promise of what was to come later on. Sasuke had done this kind of thing before but with Naruto everything felt intense and dangerous. It was so wrong and and against his morals, but god the pleasure was unbeatable.

He groaned deep in his throat when the tan male got on his knees and took his member into his mouth. It was so wet and warm, plus the blonde was taking him in as far as he could.

"Dobe, stop for a second."

"Does it not feel good?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk before sitting him back up on the baths edge and kneeling between his legs. He wanted to show appreciation for the blue eyed teen who was going all out for him.

Again he felt something that told him this meant more than it seemed, but he forgot the feeling instantly thanks to the sensations running up his spine. The raven didn't break eye contact as he licked him from base to tip slathering him in saliva.

"Agh!"

Vibrations ran down his member as the Uchiha groaned while taking him into his mouth and sucking him roughly. His head bobbed back and forth until he felt pressure coiling in his abdomen.

"Stop teme-ah...I'm about to c-cum."

The raven only sped his movements before giving him one last hard suck that sent him over the edge. The blonde covered his mouth and stifled the loud cry his orgasm triggered.

Sasuke pulled back with a bit of cum on the corner of his mouth and the tips of his fingers. With an extremely suggestive expression the raven licked his fingers clean while looking at him dead in the eyes. The sight made his cock stir.

"How was it dobe?"

"It felt...really good..." he said feeling his face heat up.

The raven showed satisfaction with his answer and sat next to him before attacking his neck with kisses. He groaned softly, pleasure practically dripping off his tongue. He wanted Sasuke to cum too, to hear the bastards broken pants. With a surge of courage he firmly grasped the ravens wrist and brought his fingers up to his mouth before sucking them.

His eyes widened at the idiot's erotic display and his heart pounded faster. The teen kept his eyes on his as he swirled his warm tongue over his fingers and sucked them lightly. He couldn't help but smirk at the needy blonde when his initial shock subsided.

"Are you asking me for something dobe?"

"What do you think teme?"

"How could I know? You need to tell me."

"Fuck you bastard."

"Do you want to?" he murmured seductively.

He averted his gaze uncomfortably, he hadn't experienced this side of the raven before.

"Do you want me to kiss you? To thrust inside you and make you scream in pleasure? Tell me dobe."

'Teme wants to talk dirty? Hmph fine by me.' he thought with an inner grin.

"Sasuke." he all but moaned. The raven stopped his sexy lines abruptly at the sound of his name.

"Touch me, slide in your fingers and make me horny."

He leaned into his ear before breathing out "Then fuck me. I want to feel your cock slamming into me again."

'He plays this game well.' Sasuke chuckled internally.

Much to Naruto's pleasure, the raven removed his fingers before sliding them into him and gave him a little bit of the friction he oh so craved. The son of a bitch however was purposely ignoring the spot he wanted touched the most. He tried shifting to make the bastards digits reach where he wanted them but to no avail.

"Teme." he growled.

Being the smart ass he was Sasuke responded "You told me to make you horny didn't you dobe."

The blondes face was begging for sex, his half open mouth panting out in desire, his dilated eyes betraying him by informing Sasuke of his need, even the way he breathed which were erratic pants. He whined almost inaudibly when the raven removed his fingers before he felt himself being shifted to the floor. The Uchiha positioned him on all fours before smoothly thrusting into him thanks to the amount of pre cum he was releasing.

"Agh"

"I'm going to make you scream my name, Naruto."

'Oh god that voice.'

"Do your worst teme, you're never going to get me to scream." the blonde defiantly stated.

The defiance only turned him on though. With feverish desire he thrust hard into Naruto, right into his prostate.

"Aaagghhnn...finally...ah-again..."

He smirked and complied to his roommates wishes by roughly forcing his way back against the boys sweet spot. Again and again he thrust into the groaning blonde, teasing him by keeping the same slow pace.

"D-Dattebayo..go-ohh-go f-faster!"

He humored him and listened to the teens plea and sped up, hitting the blondes prostate with deadly precision.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! More please...h-harder."

Sasuke couldn't help himself, filled with carnal lust he griped Naruto's hips in a bruising hold before pounding into him harder. The force of his thrusts made the blondes elbows give out as he took the ecstasy.

"Fuck-Agh...oh g-god...UGH k-keep go-Ohhh-going..."

Pleasure shot up their spines rapidly with every time their naked flesh made contact. Their erections had burning aches in them that drove them to fuck like animals on the floor. Sasuke groaned from the stimulation before pulling out and changing their positions. He practically picked up the blonde before forcefully pushing him into the wall and thrusting into him again.

"Ah! T-tem-e th-that's it r-right there. Fuck me-ugh-until your cum d-drips down my th-thighs." he moaned while wrapping his legs around the bastards hips.

Sasuke's eyes widened to see the blondes head thrown back against the wall as he released sounds of pure pleasure. With a grin he moved a hand up to trace the head of the blondes dick. Consequently the idiot shivered violently and tensed, therefore tightening around him and nearly milking him of his sperm right there.

"Scream my name for me Naruto. No one can hear us." he panted out.

"Y-youuu-ah!..wish..b-bastard."

The raven couldn't hold out anymore, he started pumping the blondes cock rapidly as well as thrusting into him with all his strength, dragging out the blondes loud groans. It all felt so good, the desperate need for release making them touch and grip anywhere they could reach.

"Naruto..." Sasuke groaned as his hips jerked one last time.

His cum shot into Naruto hard, the hot feeling pushed him over as well and he came with a loud sequence of monosyllabic sounds.

After orgasming they slid down the wall and leaned against one another. Before Sasuke could stop himself he gently ran a hand through Naruto's hair and kissed him tenderly.

He was shocked to say the least, the ravens lips moved so softly against his almost in a caressing manner. There was no way he was complaining though so he kissed him back in the same way, conveying his feelings of satisfaction and happiness.

The roommates kept kissing each other until they recovered from their highs. The raven pulled away first and quickly stood up, mood slightly changing.

"Come on dobe, we're going to have to shower again."

Naruto sighed as he walked back to the shower bath with the bastard and the two bathed themselves. They finished quickly and dried themselves before walking out towards the bedroom. Sasuke let the blonde get dressed in sweatpants first before he put his own on. Then he loosened the bed curtains and led them to bed after Naruto got the lights and they lied down together.

He wanted to hold the Uchiha but the feeling in his gut wouldn't let him, something completely threw him off when it came to understanding the raven. He lied on his side facing the bastard who was on his back. Neither said a word as they went to sleep.

Sasuke sighed in satisfaction the next morning as he opened his dark eyes to see Naruto's sleeping face in front of him. The blonde's eyes moved under his lids showing the depth of his sleep. Knowing he was a deep sleeper he openly stared at his face, amusedly thinking about how he got the whisker like marks on his face. There was barely any light coming in through the window, casting shadows onto his roommates face.

'Hn'

The raven was adapted to snobbish people who always beat around the bush and acted proper at all times. Naruto was the complete opposite of all that, he was loud mouthed and gave off a strong air that thrilled him. The blonde let him be himself without judging and brought out both the best and the worst him. They were undoubtably friends already, the question now was if he'd take it a step further.

Sasuke had been in relationships before, but they didn't end well. His partners always seemed more like servants, simply doing what they'd think please him but this idiot fought him on everything .

Sasuke made his decision.

He was going to try things out with the blonde and see where this led him.

Hesitantly he reached over with his right hand and touched the blondes face, immediately the blue eyed boy jolted awake and grabbed his wrist tightly with murderous eyes. They softened almost instantly though and he loosened his vice grip into a soft hold.

A bit awkwardly he whispered "Good morning dobe."

This apparently caught his roommate off guard because he made a slightly shocked face before smiling and saying "Morning teme."

The two sat up in the bed, tension suddenly sinking over them as they scooted off of it and exited the room towards the kitchen. They prepared and ate breakfast after feeding the fox cub, as well as did laps around the island. Two were done in the water and two on foot.

The variables spent the day together only speaking occasionally and simply getting through the day. The intern that supposedly had the key to their cuffs never showed up. Neither really minded that though, now they had an excuse to be close without raising suspicions. When they got home the two took a bath...with a few distractions...but they were clean when they left the bathroom nonetheless.

"Hey teme, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Me too." the raven responded while heading towards the kitchen.

Naruto started digging through the fridge thinking of what to make when something caught his attention.

"Ne teme?"

"Hn?"

"Did we always have saké?"

"what?"

"Yeah look!" he said excitedly as he pulled out the bottle from the fridge.

At the institute Kakashi was watching his plan act itself out, the variables had found the alcohol so this was going to get interesting. He'd known Sasuke for a long time, the raven was usually drowning in work and he never had time to have fun. The Uchiha would surely take the opportunity to drink, but he wasn't himself when drunk.

To put it simply, he was an honest drunk. Giving him a drink is the same as injecting him with an interrogation serum. Taking into consideration that him drinking was also an extremely rare occurrence, the raven was a lightweight. The silver haired male leaned back in his chair as he watched the monitors, they were cooking now. When the two were finished they took the meal to the dining room as well as two sakazuki cups with the bottle he'd stolen from Tsunade.

Iruka came in through the door, while he was watching the screens and wrapped his arms around him, taking an immediate interest in the monitors.

"Did it work?"

"They still haven't opened the bottle."

"Do you think Naruto will drink too?"

"I hope so."

"We could get arrested for this, we're technically giving minors alcohol." The brunette chuckled

"That's why we promised to never let this footage out of the institute."

The two were done with their meal and they heard Naruto challenge Sasuke to a drinking competition to see who would get drunk first.

Oh boy the things that could go wrong right now.

Sasuke looked at the blonde's cocky eyes, he knew this was a bad idea but there was no way he was backing down from the idiots challenge.

"Hn. Don't disappoint me. Dobe."

"Teme! As if you can stay sober longer than me."

'I practically live off alcohol, it's easier to find than water sometimes on the peer.' he thought with an internal grimace.

The blonde opened up the white bottle and his eyes watered at the strong scent that instantly stabbed his nose.

This was no cheap alcohol.

Grinning widely he poured a bit to fill the sakazuki cups and lifted his in cheers to Sasuke. Together they swallowed the saké down, feeling it burn as it flowed through their throats.

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh when he finished his first cup and smiled at him brightly with a little bit of a blush. He could already feel himself getting almost unnoticeablely dizzy, but he had to out do the blonde.

The two kept taking shots of the potent liquid, they made it up to nine before Sasuke started hiccuping and slurring. That didn't stop the raven from continuing though, it wasn't until the twelfth gulp of saké that the blonde noticed his roommate was already hammered, his face was red and he had a really out of place smile.

"Teme you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk dobe!"

"Thats what all drunks say..."

"*hic* You're just jealous cuz I beat youuu..."

Naruto felt only slightly tipsy, his alcohol tolerance was extraordinarily high, then again he had been drinking since he was eleven. He moved the white bottle out of the ravens reach slightly amused, Sasuke looked a bit cute like this and it was funny to see what a light weight he was.

"Narrruto-kuuun." the ebony male purred lowly.

This had his attention, the bastard only said his name during sex and he couldn't help but correlate the two now. Hearing a slurring raven didn't help his libido either, he could take advantage and top if he wanted to. Then again he felt like this wouldn't happen twice so he took the opportunity to play with the bastard instead.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I want to *hic* touch you."

"Why teme?"

"You t-turn me onnn.."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yeahh even when you're *hic* sleeeeping, I have to control myself n-not to *hic* rape you..."

"Why do you always have to have that perfect self control bastard?"

"Cuz I think I like youuuuu."

"You like me?"

"*hic* a hell of a-a lot more than I should uuuusuraatonkachiii..."

'Is he really just saying all of his because he's drunk? Is it true?' he pondered with his smile fading a little

"Ne teme."

"What is it Naruto-koi." the raven said with a predatory smirk.

He gulped involuntarily before asking "What do you see me as Sasuke?"

"Well I see that you're *hic* hot as hell. I waaant youu right here babyyyy."

The blonde bit his cheek to prevent himself from laughing, oh god who knew a prick like Sasuke would act like this when you gave him alcohol. The poor bastard was drunk off his ass.

"I meant it as what am I to you? Do you see me as a friend?" he asked amusedly.

"I'm not to sure myselffff...I think I *hic* might feel too much for youuuu..."

"Too much?"

"Yess, normally I just have flings *hic* b-but you're different...I really like you..."

"Hmm."

"Isn't it the *hic* same for you?"

Even when he was wasted the raven still managed to catch him off guard, he hadn't analyzed his feelings completely when it came to the Uchiha. And he watched as his silence seemed to make his roommate sad, now that his mask was off you could clearly see every emotion in Sasuke's eyes. And more than anything he looked hurt right now.

"Naruto-koi you like me too *hic* right?"

"Of course I do dattebayo."

Right then the ravens red face sported a genuine smile, he got up from beside him and surprised him with a one armed hug. He could smell the alcohol coming from him, but he could also feel the male's heart beating a little quickly. The hug was a bit awkward due to their cuffed hands but also really warm.

Blue eyes widened at the feeling, he'd always thought of being like this with someone, close to them, wanting to be happy with them. He smiled and brought his left hand up around Sasuke as well.

That was when the raven's hand began tracing his spine and applying pressure to the base, dangerously close to his ass. He moved his head a little to look at the drunken Uchiha out of the corner of his eye, the bastard was looking at him right back coyly without stopping his hand motions.

"Naruto wanna try something *hic* new with me?"

'He's drunk don't take advantage. Don't take advantage of him.'

With a determined face he dragged a staggering Sasuke to the bedroom and lied him down after untying all the curtains. Laying beside the raven he was again a little shocked to feel the bastard latching onto his neck and grinding.

"Naruto spread your legs for me." he whispered hotly

The blonde was thinking about everything disgusting he could and when the ebony teen slid his freezing hands under his boxers he came up with an idea.

Probably not the best one though.

With a well aimed and calculated fist he hit the Uchiha on the side of the head as hard as he could and the boy was out cold next to him.

'God please don't let there be a bump tomorrow or he'll kill me.'

Kakashi and Iruka looked from the screens to each other, the two just admitted their feelings. And Sasuke hugged Naruto.

He HUGGED him.

"Do we even need to keep this going for three more weeks?" Kakashi asked somewhat slow.

"Tsunade asked for forty six days so that's what we're going to do." Iruka responded still shocked as well.

He hugged him...he actually hugged him.

The two counselors snapped out of their shock and smiled widely at each other before standing and heading over to their bedroom. Kakashi went to the closet to put on his mask and change out of his pajamas while the brunette sat on the bed writing furiously on a clip board. There was a lot to do now, no one had anticipated this kind of result from the experiment. They still had a little under thirty days until they had to pick up and pay the variables.

"Iruka are you ready?"

"Let's go."

The two were now heading to their car, once they were in they drove off to the mall and went into one of those stupid stores women went into for perfume and cosmetics. Looking around they found what they were looking for.

Kakashi grinned as he grabbed a red bottle of lotion designed for sensual relaxation.

While he was paying Iruka took out his phone and called the intern that was on hold for the experiment. Luckily the younger male picked up the phone and was willing to discuss the plan for tomorrow with him. They kept talking as the counselors went back to the institute.

"Alright it's settled, be here at 9:00am tomorrow Sai."

Authors Note: I have to tell you guys, thinking about a drunken Sasuke coming onto Naruto is one of the most amusing thought processes I've had XD as usual thank you for reading and keeping up with the story this far. It makes me happy just to see it getting so many views.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: I just wanted to address a comment one of the guests left me of the story moving too fast, and I totally agree that it's a fast pace story but this is only my second time writing. After I finished it and was proof reading I noticed it was escalating quickly, I still posted though because despite the fast pace, it was fun to write and it didn't seem like a bad story to me. Then again I'm biased. Either way thank you for the reviews, good or bad they help me improve and I'll surely take the pacing into cosnideration for future stories. My apologies for the serious note, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) and if anything else seems like a flaw please let me know because I love all feedback.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Surprises ?<p>

Naruto opened his eyes to see the raven still sleeping.

'Oh crap is he still unconscious? God damn it he's going to kill me when he wakes up again.' he thought with a shudder.

The Uchiha was thankfully breathing soundly as usual, he ran his hand over the bastards head and face with a relieved sigh at finding no bumps. Yesterday's conversation came into his mind making a warm blush spread over his cheeks.

'He was drunk as hell...probably didn't mean any of it. Whatever it's not like I'm disappointed or anything...' he thought while shifting onto his back.

'What the fuck did I get myself into this time 'ttebayo. I told him I liked him too, and that's normal considering we've fucked twice already, but what if we-'

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a groan from his right. Looking over he saw the raven pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ughnnn... Dobe...what happened?"

"I'm never letting you get drunk like that again teme."

A worried look came over the Uchiha's eyes as he turned to face him "What did I say? Did I do anything?"

He debated whether or not to tell him the truth, if he did the raven could deny everything, but he didn't want that. It was still a better choice then keeping it to himself and worrying about it though, with an internal sigh he told Sasuke about last night.

"I challenged you to a drinking contest and you were completely wasted before we even hit fifteen shots. Then you started calling me Naruto-kun/koi and trying to seduce me. After that you said that you liked me a lot more than you should and hugged me." he finished leaving out the part of his own confession.

The raven looked at him wide eyed before he turned his head to the right so he couldn't see his face. He could still see his ears though, and they would've put Kyuubi's eyes to shame with how red they were.

"Was it true?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The bastard stiffened before taking a breath to calm himself. He looked at him again and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Let's get breakfast dobe."

"Sure..." he said slightly dazed

The two stood from the bed only for Sasuke to collapse back onto the bed with a grunt. The ebony haired male was holding his head and had his eyes closed.

'That's a familiar sight' he thought amusedly, when he began drinking he often woke up like this.

Naruto knew a remedy for hangovers but his roommate wasn't going to able to handle the brightness outside. He lead the Uchiha back under the covers and lied down with him, the raven simply closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the pillow covering it. He felt guilty as hell knowing half of this was probably due to the punch he'd given the bastard last night to keep him from doing something he'd regret.

'Why the hell is my head pounding like this?! I'm never going to drink again...'

He tensed when he felt a hand on his chest rubbing circles soothingly then relaxed. The warmth Naruto was radiating relieved him a bit from the pain, something weird happened then. From under the pillow he felt weight on his head, he wasn't being crushed but Naruto was definitely on top of him. He pulled the pillow off his face to see the blonde's only inches away and getting closer until they kissed again.

Naruto was kissing him softly though, almost apologetically which made his stomach wrench in worry.

'Is something wrong? Has he realized he's not gay after all? Did he do something last night?'

The questions popping in his head only served to make the headache return and he groaned against the blondes lips. Naruto pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"How bad is it from one to ten?"

"Hn. This is nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh really? So why'd you groan just now?"

"You kissed me dobe, I liked it." he covered.

The blonde sat on his hips while shaking his head, then he stood pulling him up. He helped Sasuke into the kitchen and started rummaging around for what he would need. Luckily he found a blender, along with vitamins, milk, and a banana. After making the smoothie he poured it into and passed it to Sasuke.

"This'll help."

He was used to taking an actual medication for hangovers but he trusted Naruto's creation as he swallowed it down. It didn't taste bad, he could feel his headache settling too.

"Thanks dobe." he muttered.

The blue eyed teen grinned at him as he finished the rest of the smoothie. "Feel better?"

"Yeah actually...where'd you learn how to make this?"

"An old man taught me from the peers, he practically lives off booze and these smoothies, normally he puts supplements in them too but we don't have any."

'He really is from the streets huh...what kind of conditions did he live under all this time?'

Sasuke nearly asked this but Kyuubi started snarling ferociously and padding towards the door indicating they had guests. The fox was letting off surprisingly deep barks and growls as he lashed his tails from side to side.

They looked at each other quizzically before hurrying to open the door. Naruto picked up his cub while he opened the door to see Iruka and some pale kid that had a few qualities in common with him.

The fox practically went haywire as he yowled and snapped his fangs at the teenager beside Iruka in pure loathing. Sure the cub was always bitter towards others but this was scary even for him. The intern didn't back up though, he simply put on a fake smile and pulled a copper key out of his pocket.

"Hello, I'm Sai. If you guys would give me your hands I can unlock the handcuffs."

The two lifted their linked arms and were happy to have the tight cuffs off. Iruka smiled brightly as the two rubbed their now free wrists.

"We brought you guys breakfast come with us." the brunette stated.

The two institute members walked in and led them into the counseling rooms, Sai took the x variable while Iruka took the y. Inside Sai closed the door behind Naruto and gave him a bag before sitting in the bigger chair. The blonde took out his chicken biscuit and started eating while the pale teen started up the computer and pulled out his clip board.

"So Naruto-kun, do you like Sasuke?"

"He's alright, I don't mind him anymore."

"But do you like him, as in would you willingly spend time with him."

"Yeah, I would."

"That's good! So you don't mind gays anymore?"

"Nope, they're not all bad. People should get to know one another before hating a group."

"That's amazing progress Naruto-kun, you've handled this experiment well."

"Thank you." he said while scratching the back of his head.

"So how would you feel about homos other than Sasuke?"

"I guess I wouldn't mind them."

The straight haired male smiled creepily at him before rummaging through some papers and asking him more questions about himself and ones that really didn't have to do with the experiment.  
>In the other room Iruka was interrogating Sasuke.<p>

"So do you think that this experiment succeeded?"

"Yes, I have befriended that idiot."

"Do you feel attachment to him?"

"I consider him a friend."

"Nothing more?"

"He's simply a friend."

"Sasuke-kun, you know what your personality is like when you're drunk right?"

"why?"

Iruka pulled out a miniature laptop and started it up before going through some files and turning the screen towards him. A video was playing, he was sitting beside the blonde who was holding a bottle of saké out of his reach. He could hear their conversation from last night and blushed as he heard himself call the moron 'baby'.

'I'm NEVER drinking again. This time I mean it!'

Then he heard the blonde ask him a question.

"I meant it as what am I to you? Do you see me as a friend?"

And to Sasuke's horror he responded honestly, the video kept playing and again he was surprised by a question but this time it was his own. The blonde told him that he liked him a lot too.

'Was he as drunk as me?'

His eyes went wide though when he saw himself stand and hug his roommate. Then nearly fell from the chair when the blonde returned the gesture with an elated smile.

Iruka watched the ravens comical transformations of facial expressions as he went through the video. The ebony haired teen resembled a ripe tomato which was a rare treat to see. He could hear the video and knew that the raven was trying to seduce Naruto now, and to his amusement the teen actually smirked.

"He's simply a friend?"

"Hn."

"I know you better Sasuke, you don't even hug your brother."

"Well you saw the video."

"Yes but I want to hear you say it, if you like Naruto more than you should it implies you love him. Do you?"

"Don't try to lie to me either Uchiha." he said with a grin.

"*sigh* I might."

"Might what?"

The raven glared at him icily before muttering "I MIGHT love him."

"Who?"

"Damn it Iruka!"

"Hahahahahaha come on Sasuke!"

"I might love Naruto. Happy?"

"Very. Now I suppose we need to see if he feels the same about you."

"Hn. I'm an Uchiha, we always get what we want." he said with a confident smirk.

"Yes but this isn't your element since Naruto came from the streets, so he's not someone you're used to handling. Your charm comes from class and that "mysterious" vibe you let off. Naruto can see right through you though, he knows exactly how to provoke you and soothe you at the same time. On top of that, he's a loud teenager with a bad background, your manners and class don't matter." Iruka said bluntly.

It delivered a blow to his ego though because he knew the brunette was right, his blonde didn't care about who he was which is why he probably felt attracted in the first place. You know how the saying goes. You want what you can't have.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Impress him, keep pissing him off and challenging him." he leaned in close before whispering out of the cameras earshot "Show him how you feel, physically."

Sasuke was shocked by the usually well mannered males implied suggestion. Apparently it showed on his face because the brunette began chuckling at him while standing.

"Come on, Sasuke we have to do the last part of your activity."

"What are we doing?"

"Gai handcuffed you two because of the fight so today is like a make-up sort of thing. We're going to have you two bond a bit more by doing something intimate, I was worried how this would go originally but now I'm pretty sure you'll both enjoy it."

It still left Sasuke in the dark a little but he didn't mind, the two knocked on the other counseling room's door when they left theirs. Sai opened it and exited with a blushing, and angry looking Naruto behind him. The two institute members led them out of the house and curiosity got the best of him as to what made Naruto look like this.

"What did he do to you dobe?" he whispered

"He said I had no balls." the blonde snarled back.

Sasuke couldn't help but want to laugh, the blondes angry expression over something so stupid was cute. He simply punched his roommate in the shoulder before walking in front of him, that Sai guy bothered him though, not for what he said but something about him was...off.

They continued outside, there was a sweet smell in the air resembling vanilla but a bit spicier. After going through the trees and bushes the counselor and intern led them into a clearing that look suspiciously like where the obstacle courses used to be. Now there was a large tent in the center which Iruka led them into while Sai went somewhere out of view.

"Alright you two so here's the bonding part of the activity, since the fight you were handcuffed together as a way to talk to each other, now what your going to do is comfort one another."

"What do you mean by comfort Iruka-sensei?" the blonde asked curiously.

"This is just a way for you two to become more intimate and be happy in the others presence, it's to bring you guys closer."

"So what are we doing?" Sasuke questioned.

Iruka smiled before crouching behind the cushioned table in the middle of the tent and when he stood again there was a red bottle in his grasp.

"You're going to massage each other today. When people do this type thing together your body releases oxytocin, serotonin, and dopamine. So I'm going to leave you two in here now, there's a camera on the roof, I'll know if you try to avoid the activity. Make sure to strip, we're treating this like an actual therapeutic massage, there are towels you can cover yourselves with." the brunette said while walking away with a mischievous grin.

Both teens looked at each other quizzically, Iruka handed the bottle to Naruto so they guessed the blonde was supposed to go first. Sasuke smirked at him before boldly undressing, grabbing a towel, and lying on the table.

"Do your best dobe."

Naruto grinned and decided to tease the bastard as revenge for what he endured yesterday. Very lowly he focused on projecting his voice in the most erotic way possible.

"Of course, Sasuke-sama."

The ravens closed eyes shot open, Naruto's silken voice instantly going straight to his crotch.

This was dangerous.

And Naruto knew exactly what he was doing.

"Does your back still ache?" he said while walking up to the table. Then leaning down to his ear he breathed "From fucking me into the wall Sasuke-sama?"

'Damn usuratonkachi.' he mentally growled.

"Dobe, just get on with it."

"As you wish goshujinsama."

Sasuke nearly gasped when he felt the blonde start rubbing in the warm lotion, he fought back a sigh of contentment not wanting the dobe to think he was dominating anything. Naruto slowly spread the cream carefully along the ravens back and came up with a wonderful idea.

'Maybe he has some weak spots that I can find.'

It was a good plan, after all it wasn't everyday he could get the bastard to have to sit still like this. Immediately he began rubbing the lotion into the ravens back, trailing his hands everywhere trying to get a reaction. When he moved his hand gently up and down the raven's spine he shivered and tensed.

Adding more pressure with his hands he leaned down and whispered "Does it feel good Sasuke-sama?"

"Dobe..." Sasuke tried to say menacingly but it came out as a pant.

Naruto felt satisfied and kept rubbing the lotion in; that's when he noticed something for the first time. On Sasuke's neck there was a small birthmark, normally his hair probably covered it. The mark was beckoning him, he disguised the experimental touches as a part of the massage. Eventually he reached it though, and Sasuke went rigid under his hands.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly while jolting off his hands.

The raven simply shook his head no, and relaxed as soon as his hands were off him. The blonde continued massaging him careful to avoid the mark, and went down to the ravens thighs. He ran his cream covered hands along the muscles of his rivals legs, the smell of jasmine and sandalwood intoxicating him.

The raven was practically a pile of mush when he came back up to his shoulders. He wanted to keep hearing the long sighs his rival released but there was a mission he was out to complete. He ran both his hands from the base of the ravens spine up to his neck and would come back down.

Shivers raked his body while Naruto kept up his ministrations, the moron was making a habit out of testing his self control.

'"Challenge him, show him how you feel physically"' he remembered.

'This dobe's mistaken if he thinks he can surpass me.' he smirked.

Sasuke let the blonde have his fun, he'd achieve his vengeance soon enough. A groan threatened to spill from his lips as the moron accidentally brushed that damn birthmark of his again.

'Just wait until its your turn to take this usuratonkachi.'

The blonde returned to making those tantalizing motions with his hands and fingers driving him to the brink of insanity. Sasuke wasn't accustomed to being touched outside of the few flings he'd had. Naruto seemed to figure this out because he made sure not to neglect a single inch of his exposed skin. The blonde came down to his ear and snuck a bite to the shell out of the cameras view before practically growling.

"Get on your back Sasuke."

He couldn't refuse, Iruka would probably come in and force him to move anyway. Reluctantly he shifted around to lie face up, which allowed the blonde to try new things and this time...

He could see his face.

The usual sky blue eyes had turned into a metallic cerulean, projecting the blondes desire more than any word could. Naruto squirt some more lotion into his hands and looked him straight in the eyes before boldly rubbing his chest. Again he came down to his ear making it look innocent, unlike the words that left his mouth.

"I love you're voice Sasuke, don't hold back on me goshujinsama."

"Dobe hurry up so we can get out of here." he said as evenly as he could.

The blonde chuckled and continued his motions across his chest and ribs, spreading the scented cream over him until his skin absorbed it. Eventually Sasuke's turn was up and he smirked when Naruto finally lied on his belly over the table.

'Oh your in trouble now usuratonkachi.' he mentally chuckled.

Iruka had told him his charm was from his upbringing but he had a few more abilities that could give him an advantage in this. One of them being his voice, if he remembered correctly Naruto said he loved it. Well, who was he to keep him from listening. With a crooked grin he came down to the blondes ear.

"Want to do something fun?"

"Haha maybe later teme, let's just hurry and get out of here."

"Hn. Oh no, you were so generous with me it be rude not to repay you. So how about you just try not to moan at what I'm about to do to you, Naruto." he purred.

He was satisfied with the light twitch he saw on the blondes thigh. With his trademark smirk he grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirt it onto the blondes back. He placed his hands between the dobe's shoulder blades and started kneading in the cream and rubbing it all over. A very sinister idea drifted into his head as he saw Naruto's hands clench into fists.

'The camera is directly above us, if I lean over him it won't be able to see where my hands are.'

So Sasuke did just that, he leaned over Naruto and kept his hands out o the cameras view. There was no need to alert Naruto about this though, they had plenty of time.

'Damn that bastard to hell.' Naruto snarled mentally, the raven somehow knew just where to apply pressure and was actually getting rid of knots effectively.

The blondes eyes were closed and his body was practically limp, taking advantage he went down to the idiots lower back and spread more lotion onto him. He could feel the blondes spine as he went up and back down with his hands, it was surprisingly...not a bad experience. He felt happy to be doing this, to actually be doing something for someone else.

'This is new.'

Shaking off the thought though he put his plan into action and leaned over his unsuspecting victim a bit more. One hand continued doing what it had before but the other very stealthily crept under the towel hiding the blondes ass. Without giving him so much as a second to brace himself, he slid in a lotion coated finger into him.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong dobe?" he cooed in mock innocence.

"N-nothing bastard."

Oh sure he could keep his composure now but when Sasuke found his prostate he would be in deep shit.

'Don't do it, god please don't do this to me!'

His prayer went unanswered, he felt the ravens slick finger make contact with his sweet spot and nearly moaned from the wave of pleasure that crashed onto him. The fucking bastard then decided to slide in a second finger, both of them barely moving but simply rubbing against that damn spot making uncontrollable spasms run through his legs.

"Ne Naruto? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I a-AH!"

'Son of a bitch! Why the hell did you push on it!...Oh no...fuck nooo...I'm getting turned on...'

"Teme w-why don't you stop? I'm alright now."

"You're times not up yet Naruto, I'll do the front in a little bit."

He kept rubbing his prostate the whole time, the blonde was undoubtedly getting aroused judging by the constant shifting in his hips anyway. Right before the blonde could actually groan he removed his fingers and reapplied some lotion onto his hands before going to his thighs. Again he made it look like he was innocently massaging Naruto while one of his hands had gone under the towel again to fondle the quivering teen.

'Oh fuck...n-not there Sasuke, goddamn it no...crap it's getting so hard...'

There was a pale hand rubbing his balls gently and it was downright maddening. The pleasure was increasing and now he had an aching hard on trapped between him and the table. This was fucked all the way up. Iruka and Sai could come in here at any second, there was a camera directly above them, if he moved then they'd be caught.

Sasuke thankfully left him and he was relieved until the bastard told him to roll onto his back. He did though and as predicted the raven leaned over him and snuck his hand down again before jerking him off. He looked completely unaffected! To that fucking camera he probably looked like he was actually giving a massage instead of this torture.

Naruto was close, he could tell by how he was biting his cheek, with more force he pumped him faster.

"S-sasuke please...just end this fast...I-I can't take anymore." he rasped out.

He was more than happy to make the blonde cum, a second after he did though, Sai walked in making him move his hand to the blonde's stomach quickly. With the coldest smile ever Sai went right up to the side of the table, looked at Naruto straight in the eye. Before turning his attention back to him.

And kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Honesty

It all happened in slow motion to him, he saw how one raven planted his mouth on the other. How he had moved his lips against him and held him in place. The way he simply rubbed himself on a fighting Uchiha.

On HIS Uchiha.

He didn't give a damn about the cum that was probably coating his crotch, without hesitation he launched his fist into Sai's face and sent the dick head flying away from Sasuke. The creep simply smiled at him while rubbing his cheek and regaining his balance.

"What do you know? By the looks of it you do have SOME balls after all."

He was about to break every bone in the artist's body but a pale hand came to rest on his shoulder, stoping him. Looking to his left he saw the Uchiha's dark eyes narrowed and gleaming worse than the day he knocked out his teeth. He froze at the petrifying expression which let the raven walk past him and attack Sai.

The two ebony haired males went at each other like rabid wolves, punching and kicking the other furiously. He was going to step in but his eyes were glued on Sasuke, the bastard was pissed the fuck off but his fighting style was still strangely elegant. The way he calculated each fist, controlling the power in his kicks, even how he knew when to dodge. The intern managed to land a punch on the Uchiha's stomach though.

That's when he finally reacted and joined in on the fighting.

"Fucker!"

He lashed out at the straight haired raven with a harsh revenge punch to his stomach. Sai actually managed to hold his ground for a while against the two of them but his energy was quickly drained so he knocked Sasuke's legs from under him and delivered a series of punches to the blondes face.

'I'm not getting paid enough for this crap. Tsunade better come through on her offer to pay for my art classes.' he thought begrudgingly.

Sai was already an intern in the institute, he wanted to become a psychologist and art was a hobby. Tsunade had promised him that if he kissed Sasuke during the bonding exercise then she would pay for all of his art classes and hook him up with a good psychology program as a bonus.

God he didn't want to kiss Sasuke, but the benefits outweighed the costs. As long as the two variables didn't kill him that is, his purpose was to see if he could get Naruto riled up enough to feel jealousy. If the dickless blonde showed envy then it was the final proof of him being a full blown homosexual. So the artist simply grinned and put up with his wounds while he fought off the pissed off subjects. At long last a furious looking Iruka came into the tent.

This was all staged, Tsunade had a pretty good idea of how the variables would react after he had done his job. He put on an angry demeanor as the ponytailed male approached him.

"What. The. FUCK. Is going on in here?!" the brunette yelled.

"That perverted creep molested Sasuke!" Naruto hollered back in rage.

"What the hell were you thinking Sai?!"

"Sasuke is mine! He doesn't need someone like that hood rat, he needs someone who appreciates his upbringing and can actually challenge his mind. Not some moronic blonde who can't control himself and doesn't have the balls to say how he feels."

Naruto flung himself at him and he braced himself knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge his blows. The blonde kicked him squarely in the ribs knocking the wind out of him before punching him in the face and sending him to the ground. He knelt in front of him and pulled his head up by his hair.

"He's mine." Naruto snarled into his ear lowly.

Iruka pulled them away from each other and scolded both of them for being so reckless.

"This experiment was supposed to be free of violence incase you three have forgotten! Sai, Tsunade is going to have a talk with you when we get back. Naruto, no matter what he did you should've just called me in here so this whole thing could've been stopped. And Sasuke, would it kill you not to be so stiff? A simple punch would've sufficed you didn't have to tackle him down."

"It's not my fault he kissed me, it was self defense Iruka."

"My ass. I'll let you two off the hook this time because Sai started everything but I swear to god if you guys fight so much as one more time I'll cut your payments in half. Am I understood?!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei."

"Yes Iruka."

"Good. Sai come with me we're leaving."

The brunette male dragged off the molester while giving him a tongue lashing the whole way. Naruto tied the towel securely around his waist while Sasuke adjusted his pants, the two were left alone for the day.

"Come on teme."

"Hn."

They walked back into the house and Naruto dragged him into the bathroom ignoring Kyuubi who was pawing at both of them. The second he closed the door he pinned Sasuke to it and ravaged his lips.

Naruto's possessive behavior caught him off guard but he quickly relaxed and delved his tongue into the dobe's mouth. The blonde raised his hands and tangled his fingers in his hair while pulling him impossibly closer, the kiss was slightly painful considering the constant clashing of their teeth but neither minded. He pushed back the blonde to breathe.

"Hn were you jealous usuratonkachi?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me keep kissing you dattebayo."

"Mmm I have a better idea."

In a flash the Uchiha tore off the towel and started licking the half dry cum off his cock and hips, he started getting hard immediately. Sasuke never touched his dick again though, he kissed and sucked everywhere but where his need was the worst. As stealthily as ever he snuck his hand between his legs and inserted a finger into him for the second time that day. He'd move his digit in and out using his whole arm which consequently was also grazing his balls with every movement.

"Ngh! Ah..teme..."

He kept rubbing his prostate like before, driving him insane with lust. The blonde reached down to touch himself but he pushed away his hands.

"Dattebayo! If you don't want me to jerk off then just touch me already!"

"Not today, I'm going to make you cum without touching your cock. And your'e going to scream for me."

"Haha- Agh!- not g-going to happen bastard."

Sasuke violently picked the dobe up and slammed him against the door before entering him dry. To his disappointment Naruto just bit his lips to silence himself and grinned before saying.

"Nice try teme."

He slammed into his prostate wiping his smile off as a moan tore from his mouth. In. Out. In. Out. Some of the blondes precum had trailed down and his cock was making squelching sounds every time it entered again.

"Ah-AGH! Fuck...thats it...r-right Nngh...there."

"H-hey Naruto, did you get jealous earlier?"

He thrust into the blond harder, ramming into his prostate with bone crushing pressure. To his pleasure the blonde let out a load cry that was ALMOST his name but he'd only groaned out a lusty "Sa-".

"Answer me Naruto." he purred while slamming into the groaning teen barbarically.

"J-ju-UGH! Just...f-faster...ARGHHH!..."

He couldn't hold back, the sight before him completely disintegrated his self control and he moaned out the blondes name unwillingly before changing the position. He carried the moaning mess to the side of the bath and pulled out of him before bending him over the edge and shoving his cock back in from behind.

"AAAGGHHH!...MORE OH DEAR AGGHH GOD PLEASE!"

The blondes cock was aching, the burning inside of him kept building with every thrust of the ravens hips sending an electric current charged up with pleasure shooting up his spine. The pressure...the searing pleasure...the constant pounding behind him. There was no way he could stop the eruption of cum that exploded from his neglected cock.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

The blondes walls squeezed his cock, trying to drag out his sperm but it failed.

Sasuke was way too far gone to come right now.

He kept ramming into Naruto not even giving him a chance to catch his breath, in broken pants and moans he attempted to speak.

"Ah-ah-ah t-te-me...AGH..wh-at..are y-you do-ing...I can't Ungh! T-take any mo-OOOHHH!"

"Yes you can. I-I'm going to make you scream my name Naruto-koi. So your going to take. This. Cock. Again. And again. Until. I. Hear. You." he said thrusting after each word.

"T-tem-EEHHHH DAMN Y-youuu- NGH."

People could only handle so much pleasure, the blonde was tearing at the seams from the merciless slams to his prostate. Against his will, blood started flowing to his cock again and making it grow.

'Not again. I can't come again I'll fucking die...stop damn it...oh god it's so hard already...so good...ugh fuck it! If he's going to keep moving I'm sure as hell not going to stop him.'

He knew perfectly well how to make the raven go all out, so taking a stupid decision he tempted the horny bastard in his pleasured haze.

"Sasuke-sama...g-go Harder...please."

The ravens pupils contracted, Naruto hadn't screamed but the low sound of his name was enough to send him into a deranged frenzy.

He pulled back to the very tip of his dick then thrust powerfully back into the convulsing blonde overwhelming both their senses. The head of his cock kept crashing into the blondes sweet spot, and after a few thrusts he had the teen screaming in pleasure again.

"FUCK! I don't- AGH! Care do- it A-again...UGHN! M-MAKE - ARGH - cum ag-ain!"

'So good... I want -...oh god give me more of that friction, he's going in so deep.'

The blonde was twitching around his cock and writhing in pleasure while attempting to push back against him. He smirked lustfully at his roommate's insatiable desire.

"That's it dobe, ride it out against the edge of the bath...you w-want more?"

"YES! Ke-ep f-fucking-me- AGH-AH-AH-AH-AHGH!"

The raven reached under him and started pumping his cock at lightning speed making the searing heat between his legs burn even hotter. He was desperate for his release, pushing back against Sasuke lustfully wanting to feel more of the ravens throbbing arousal. It was too much, sensitive from before he felt the boiling coil in his stomach spring and he shot out his come onto the showers floor again.

"SSSAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

His walls tightened around the thrusting cock inside of him and this time the raven couldn't stop himself from ejaculating his load harshly deep inside of him. His hot cum filled his insides completely and leaked out around the Uchiha's dick. Both groaned as Sasuke slid out his dripping member from the blondes ass with a loud squelching noise.

The two collapsed onto the bathroom floor covered in sweat and gasping for breath. They stayed there for a good ten minutes before they recovered from the mind rattling orgasms. Sasuke sat up to see a slightly scary amount of cum flowing out of the blonde to the floor.

'Hn. Almost makes me want to go another round' he thought hungrily before shaking his head clear.

"Dobe."

"What?" he rasped

"I want to know, did you get jealous earlier?"

"Are you retarded? Who'd get jealous over a bastard like you." he teased

He smirked at the hoarse voice knowing that the blonde probably wouldn't be able to speak much tomorrow.

"Come on usuratonkachi, don't lie."

"...It's normal to be a little jealous after everything we've done, isn't it?" he mumbled slightly embarrassed

"Hn. You almost knocked him out, I think that's more than a little." he snickered.

"Whatever, if he did it to me you would've probably killed him." Naruto said back jokingly.

"I would have."

The raven looked at him in the eyes, it was one of the rare times the bastard didn't hide anything and every emotion showed clearly on his face.

Happiness.

Satisfaction.

Mischief.

And something else was overpowering all that but he couldn't tell what it was. Sasuke lowered himself to the floor with the same warm gaze and kissed him gently like he had the night before. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it, simply kissing the bastard that could make him feel better than anything else in the world. They pulled away and the Uchiha kept kissing his face all over.

He couldn't help but smile.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"How do you honestly feel about me?"

The question startled him, he opened his eyes wide to see his pale roommate looking at him curiously.

"Well...I like you for sure..."

The Uchiha beamed on the inside a little at that, so the dobe wasn't that drunk when he said it after all.

"What about you? I didn't exactly get a straight answer this morning 'ttebayo."

He smirked at the blonde and decided that he wanted this so he leaned close to his ear and breathed "Of course I like you too dobe." before gently biting him.

The blonde grinned widely and stood shakily, he got up and helped him sit on the edge of the bath. God knows what the idiot was feeling right now, he went crazy on him only a few minutes ago.

He pulled off his pants all the way before tossing them out and starting up the shower. Right in front of his roommate he took a thorough bath putting on a bit of a show for him, not that he'd ever admit it though.

Sasuke was subtly showing off for him, sneaky bastard. He would've gotten hard at the sight but he was already spent so he settled on simply taking in the nice view. When the raven finished he bathed him, not that he had to but he let him. The ravens touch was something he found extremely soothing at the moment. The way he smoothly rubbed the soap into his skin and scrubbed his back, he felt even more relaxed than earlier with the bastards motions.

Both teens finished taking their shower and went out to the kitchen to prepare their lunch. That's how the next two weeks went by. The two teens had started out as homophobe vs homosexual but they had gradually become friends. Naruto had been the one who initiated the whole relationship by asking Sasuke for a simple kiss.

The two spent every minute together now, they had a few light arguments but overall everything was going easy for the young couple. Naruto opened up to Sasuke first, telling him random things about himself whenever he saw fit and the raven surprisingly did too. They learned each others birthdays, their favorite foods, stupid things but it meant a lot to them.

Sasuke felt happier than he had in a long time, the blonde brightened his life and gave him the kind of challenge he needed to stay sane. Before the spitfire teen came into the picture his past partners were either only into him for his looks or money. No one cared about what he was like on the inside and they just assumed he was a stoic business man. The blonde wasn't like that at all, the smitten expressions he teen showed him were sincere and he loved every second.

Naruto felt the same but in the opposite context, no one had ever paid him any attention due to his reputation and personality from living in a slum. Sasuke brought out the worse in him, but he also brought out the best. The raven accepted him on an entirely new level, he was his first time and the only person who could turn him on with a simple glance. He liked everything about him from the ridiculous bed head to his patented death glares.

It continued for two weeks almost as if it were a dream, they taught each other new things. Naruto from the streets who gave the raven tips and warnings if he ever found himself on his own at night. Not that Sasuke couldn't defend himself but one to twelve would be too much even for him. The raven also gave the blonde advice for job interviews, taught him proper etiquette and a bunch of other useless skills whose sole purpose was to impress snobs.

The two were falling for each other.

From the institution Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai would all gather around the monitors exchanging money from the bets they'd placed involving the two. Tsunade was simply happy the experiment turned out to yield the correct results, now she could send information to the public that could help a little with the homophobia in the world. That was the main reason she chose to conduct this whole study but she also picked out Sasuke as the y variable in hopes of finding him a partner so he wouldn't have to live alone.

She knew one of the ravens relatives named Madara, the man was twisted but he had his reasons to be though, he died a few months ago. Very few Uchiha's were still alive and the youngest didn't let it show but he was still devastated over the death of another. Itachi agreed to sign him off for a vacation to do this, Sasuke had a tendency of drowning himself in work. He didn't know what else to do.

Everyone won, the Uchiha cooperation would gain money from sponsoring the whole thing, the institute would be paid in the long run for conducting the study and the variables would also be paid and hopefully live happily as a couple.

The only one who wasn't happy was Sai, the poor artist was paid very little for what he had to endure and he was furious that he had to take so many injuries for the little reward. So he did some research on Naruto, the intern had many connections in the city that knew the blonde. One of them was named Menma.

He looked almost exactly like Naruto except his hair was black. The straight haired male went over to his friend's apartment and told him what had happened. Menma was a crazy bastard, the guy had no regard for morals if it meant having some fun and he was the one that came up with a plan to get a bit of revenge.

They looked at the blondes history for hours on account that he was extremely hard to find. The two did manage to learn that he purchased a boat however. The payment was split between him and some person named Haruno Sakura. From there they had a lead to look in on, they found out who Sakura was and Menma being the genius he was managed to find her personal information.

They had a plan now, Sai grabbed his cell and called Shin who worked at the airport as a guard every thursday through Sunday.

"Hey bro."

"What's up Sai?"

"I need a favor, do you think you could arrange a free flight ticket for me?"

"Of course, from what destination."

"From America to here. I need to bring a friend."

"I'll see what I can do, call me in an hour."

"Thank you Shin."

Next Menma borrowed his phone and called up Sakura with the number he had found.

"Hello?"

"Ah, is this Sakura?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Sakura chan! It's Naruto, do you remember me?"

"Naruto-kun?! How did you find my number its so good to talk to you again!" she said mirthfully on the phone.

Sai scribbled down on a paper for him to say the next line which was "Hey Sakura I wanted to tell you that I'm really better off now Dattebayo! I can get you a flight ticket and we can have lunch or something, I've really missed you."

"Really? That's great, what have you been doing? And I'd love to have lunch with you, I live in America now though."

"Thats alright I'll treat you, I want to show you how successful I've become. I work for an science institution now and help them conduct experiments."

"It's a date Naruto, let me know when you get the ticket, I'm buying lunch though!"

"Hahaha alright, it's great talking to you again. I hope to see you soon, for now though I have to go dattebayo."

"This is really sudden you know. Lucky for you I don't have any plans, I'll see you soon Naruto-kun."

With that they hung up. Everything was going easier than expected all that was left now was getting a flight ticket and preparing Menma for the date. The two friends waited around planning what they were going to do for about 45 minutes when Shin called Sai again.

"What you get Shin?"

"Booked a flight, but it's for 7:30 in the morning."

"Thats alright Shin, thank you bro I owe you one."

"It's all good, I'll see you later Sai."

He hung up before facing Menma and informing him of the flight time which the scarred teen texted to Sakura and got her approval on it.

"Alright Menma, let's go to a salon or something to dye your hair."

"This is going to be fun." he grinned.

The two drove off and walked into a salon where a hairdresser immediately came to help them and asked what type of a cut they were looking for. They told him to cut off his long hair from the sides and after that they styled it to look like the x variable's.

Finally they dyed it blonde.

Menma and Naruto were now identical, and the plan was set into motion.

All that was left was to steal a helicopter and get a distraction for the actual blonde. So they set off to the mega market and looked around, as an intern Sai had a profile on Naruto which he looked up to find out about the teens obsession towards ramen.

They bought a box full of noodle packages, a large metal bowl meant for cooking, and some wood from the camping section in the back. Then they simply bought a good camera and head back to Menma's place.

"So you know what we're doing tomorrow right?"

"Relax Sai, I got this. That stupid blonde stole from my friends stores too many damn times. I'm glad to be doing this."

"Alright then, pick up Sakura in the morning and then meet me around nine at the institute, we'll take one of the helicopters since I know where the keys are."

"You're a crafty son of a bitch Sai." Menma chuckled darkly.

"Only when I'm not paid enough for doing honest work. They brought this on themselves, I'm not being cruel or anything when they scammed me. Tsunade barely came through."

"Whatever you say Dattebayo, you wanna crash here for the night?"

"No it's alright, and haha good job with the impersonation. I'll see you tomorrow Menma, remember your name is Naruto Uzumaki and your now a success by working at the institute."

"I got it, I got it. Stop annoying me. See you tomorrow."

Everything was decided, tomorrow the two would pull a little harmless prank on the variables. Hopefully the experiments results would be ruined by said prank.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: I feel weird about this chapter...something about the structurig bugs me but whatever lol I hope you like it anyway :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Put me at ease<p>

Sasuke was the first to wake up in the morning, he opened his eyes to see the pleasant sight of a naked dobe wrapped in his arms. The blonde had tangled their legs during the night and had his thigh nestled between his. He smiled and closed his eyes while pulling the blonde closer to enjoy his warmth.

Naruto stirred at his movement and groaned lowly while snuggling closer. Out of curiosity he shifted his leg higher between the idiots and smirked at the morning erection he found there. Being the tease that he was, Sasuke moved his thigh around to purposely rub the blondes cock.

"Ngghhh...teme..."

"Good morning dobe." he said with a seductive smile.

The two variables had sex almost everyday, it didn't kill their sensitivity like it should've but actually increased it. Each craved the others touch madly wanting to keep having their way with one another insatiably.

The raven slid his hand down his abdomen and hips to grip his member and pump him unbearably slow. His cock was already leaking pre-cum as the bastard continue to stimulate him.

"Ughn, Dattebayo could you pick it up a-Ahn-little..."

"What's the fun in that dobe? Don't you want it to last?"

"Just make me cum, stop teasing me so damn much."

"Hn. I don't think so Naruto-koi." he purred flirtatiously

The blue eyed boy bucked his hips into his hand before snarling and jerking the raven off rapidly. Not expecting the sudden pleasure Sasuke gasped and paused his movements giving Naruto the opportunity to get closer and rub his cock against his own.

'Well played dobe.' he thought as he rolled on top of the blonde to grind on him hard.

"Teme..."

He smirked, the blonde was close to his orgasm already unlike him but he kept going anyway and didn't stop until the scarred male convulsed and shot his cum onto their hips.

Again Naruto caught him off guard by pushing him down onto the bed again and climbing over him. He waited to see what was going to happen and smirked when his roommate started licking his dick before taking him into his mouth with a powerful suck.

"Ugnnnn" he groaned from deep in his throat while tossing his head back and tangling his hands in golden hair.

He quickly started getting overcome by pleasure and started moving Naruto's head until he was carnally fucking his mouth with groans and pants escaping his lips. The tempting moron of course had to go and start moving his tongue erratically until he gave him one really hard suck that made him go over.

"Naruto!" he gasped out in a pleasured growl.

The dobe chuckled as he grabbed his pants from the edge of the bed and slid them on before leaving through the beds surrounding curtain. He laid back with a smile while Naruto walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Surprisingly Kyuubi actually went under the curtain and scuffled up the the bed until rubbing his face all over his side. He picked up the bundle that had grown so much since coming here and started petting him until the fox was limp in his arms and purring.

He lied the mutant down before slipping on his own pants and going to the kitchen. Naruto was making egg and bacon bisquits which made his stomach growl. The noise gave away his presence but all the blonde did was laugh a little. He grabbed food for the mutated fox before the two went into the dining room for breakfast around 9:29am.

Sakura was in a helicopter with Sai and "Naruto" chatting away. Truth was the poor girl really missed Naruto, she liked him a lot and having him call her from nowhere was like a dream. He was flirting with her too! Touching her hands and smiling brightly at her, of course she flirted back.

"It's amazing that you have a helicopter Naruto-kun! I'm so happy that your better off now." she beamed

"It started with you Sakura-chan, after I had the boat for a while I managed to get a job at the institute and they took me in practically. I fixed up the boat and now we use it to go fishing."

Sai had his headphones in as he steered towards the island to one of the hidden platforms. They had a little camp already set up without cameras which Sakura and Menma were going to have lunch at. Eventually they landed and Sai opened the door for them to get out and looked at his phone application that monitored the variables. Naruto had gone out to exercise which was perfect for them. It was now around noon, they took awhile figuring out how the helicopter worked.

The plan was now set into motion while Menma sat down with Sakura and flirted up a storm with her to which she was responding perfectly. He went towards the house to greet Sasuke with his pleasant surprise.

Naruto went out swimming and he was going to join him after looking up something on the computer. Kyuubi was comfortably napping in his lap before his ears perked up and a ferocious yowl tore from the cub. The nine tails sprinted to the door with loud growls promising death. He already knew that meant a counselor was out side but Kyuubi was being flat out terrifying.

He scooped the fur ball in his arms before opening the door to see that fucking creep from yesterday smiling falsely at him.

"Get out of here before I let this cub go."

"I'm just here to talk Sasuke, come with me please."

He led the raven into a counseling room and sat down in the chair behind the desk before speaking below the cameras detection.

"Alright Sasuke, the institute doesn't know I'm here but I want to talk to you because they cheated me and I feel like they're doing the same to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was paid to do what I did yesterday, what I said, everything was staged."

"Why do I care?"

"Because your being lied to by Naruto."

"Bullshit."

"Do you really think a homophobe like him could turn into your lover in 6 weeks?"

"He did."

"No. He's pretending. Think about it logically for a second. It's impossible to make that big of an emotional change in this span of time, number one. Two he was extremely poor before coming here. Three you're rich. He needs the money so he's playing you."

"..."

'It does make sense...but he wouldn't do that.'

"Naruto doesn't care about you Uchiha. Isn't it suspicious that he was the first to make a move? Or that when you were fighting me he just stood there for a few minutes without helping you? What about how he called you a queer when you were getting the supplies? Do you think it was a slip up? Because it was, but not in his "affection" towards you, he messed up his acting because he was irritated."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He's in love with someone else on top of all that."

"What?!"

"Her name is Haruno Sakura. She's been meeting up with him on the island for the past few days."

"He's been with me the whole time."

"Until you close your eyes."

"I'm a light sleeper."

"Normally yes. But what about after fucking him, you're exhausted after that."

"He isn't playing me."

"You know where he is right now?"

"Exercising."

"Bullshit. He's with her."

"Prove it."

Sai forced himself to put on a sympathetic frown before pulling out his phone and showing the Uchiha a live video of Sakura and "Naruto" eating.

"You see, this is happening right now."

"I don't believe you, that video's probably old."

"Alright fine don't believe the video. Let's go see them ourselves, I know where they are."

"Show me then."

He quickly sent Menma a text telling him they'd be over in 10 minutes knowing he'd see it but wouldn't respond. Then he led Sasuke outside and through a small section of the jungle before turning and crouching behind some bushes.

'He can't be like everyone else. That dobe is different, he's not just another gold digger.'

"Look for yourself Sasuke they're over there on a date."

He didn't trust Sai in the slightest but what he said made sense, Naruto could easily be after him for his money and simply be acting gay. He looked composed and confident on the outside, with his trademark serious expression, but on the inside he was shaking. He stealthily pulled back the leaves on the bush fractionally while still keeping a clear view. Naruto was eating ramen with some pink haired girl who was kind of pretty.

She didn't dress like a slut and seemed to be having a normal conversation, he couldn't hear them but the girl suddenly turned red after Naruto said something. The blonde leaned over the table as he continued speaking to the blushing pinkette. Then she leaned in close to him as well.

And they kissed.

His eyes widened while his pupils contracted, at that moment one of the worst pains he'd ever felt in his life stabbed his chest. Naruto was gently pulling her towards him while their lips were still locked, then he lead her over and she sat reverse cow girl on his lap.

They were making out.

He didn't know what to feel, betrayed, anger, stupid, sad...everything was piling on him and it hurt, it hurt so fucking bad. Not once in his life had he ever met someone like Naruto, he was so attracted to him it was driving him crazy.

Now he sat there, in the shadows, watching as this girl ran her hands through his golden hair, how she kissed his neck, the way she was grinding on him a little. And Naruto was actually the one to START all of this. He was gyrating his hips up to her and caressing anywhere he could reach.

'He played me like a fucking harp...this god damn moron never cared at all, about anything...'

He couldn't watch anymore, removing his hand he stood back up followed by Sai who put a hand on his shoulder.

"I did this because I didn't want the institute to cheat you too. I don't care how you feel right now but truth is that Uzumaki over there steals frequently from friends of mine and I don't want him to keep having his way."

"Thank you for letting me know. I appreciate it."

"No problem Uchiha."

With that Sasuke left back towards the house leaving Sai alone in the shrubs. The artist stood up and walked towards the now separated couple before grabbing a cup of ramen and heading toward the beach where the monitors picked up Naruto. He had to make sure the Uchiha had plenty of time to jump to conclusions without the blonde to console him. That and it wouldn't be bad to put some ideas in Naruto's head came up to the wet sand with some chopsticks and the ramen then called out to the swimming blonde.

"Naruto!"

The variable saw him and swam up immediately probably mistaking him for Sasuke from the distance, as he got closer his smile disappeared and an angry scowl showed up on his face.

"What are you doing here creep?" the blonde snarled as he came out of the waves.

"Just to talk and apologize, I didn't want to do what I did yesterday, sit down with me I'll explain."

He and Naruto sat on the sand and he passed the blonde the ramen cup to keep him there. The blue eyed teen smelled the cup before taking his first noodles and looking at him cautiously.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well first let me apologize for kissing Sasuke yesterday, I was paid to do that although I assure you the last thing I wanted to do was kiss that snob, I was scared of getting herpes or something."

"What?"

"What? You know he's been with more people than there's stars in the sky right? That Uchiha is a playboy, he gets what he wants then leaves his fuck toys behind."

"He's not like that."

"You met him six weeks ago, how well could you know him."

"Well enough to tell you he's not like that."

"Why do you think he switches from being in love to antisocial? It's not that he's bipolar, it's that he just doesn't feel like being with you and sometimes he does."

"..."

'No...that bastard is just weird that's all.'

"He doesn't really like you Naruto, he was hired by Tsunade just like I was with the purpose of turning you gay and he did."

"He never forced me into anything though."

"How would you have warmed up to him if he did that? First he had to become your friend and gain some trust to get you out of your homophobia."

"Then why does he still sleep with me?"

"The experiments not over yet, he'll probably start distancing himself this week since you guys only have five days left."

"You're wrong, he does feel something for me."

"See for yourself then of you don't believe me. I'm telling you, starting today he'll be distancing himself from you, giving you those glares of his, and he'll leave you forever on Saturday."

"No he won't, sure he's rough around the edges but he wouldn't play me after everything we've done. Thanks for the heads up though."

"Don't thank me, I'm only telling you this because I hate that Uchiha since he played a friend of mine."

"You didn't have to tell me though."

"I just don't want that prick to keep getting his way." he said while standing and dusting himself off.

"Either way thanks." Naruto responded earnestly.

He didn't say anything else as he walked away from the blonde. His job was done so he went back towards the couple and everyone got back on the helicopter before leaving again. Menma was in the back and after a while he was fighting off the pinkette who was trying to hug him.

"Would you get off of me slut?!"

"What? Naruto you said you were in love with me..."

"I got news for you bitch, my names Menma not Naruto. I was using you for a prank I was pulling, hate to break it to you but you just kissed a TOTAL stranger."

"Stop with the jokes Naruto, that ain't funny."

"I'm not joking, I look just like him but I'm not Naruto. The real moron would never touch you, he loves another guy."

"I mean it cut the shit Uzumaki!"

"I hate ramen, I never say stupid shit like "Dattebayo", I can't stand you, and most importantly my parents are alive and well."

She punched him hard, Menma would've fallen from the air craft had it not been for his seat belt.

"What the fuck you big foreheaded bitch?!"

"Where's Naruto?!"

"He was on the island we were on, this whole thing was just a prank to make him and his new boyfriend break up. He doesn't like you, and I'm actually being honest for once. To him you're nothing but a good friend."

"Why the hell would you two do this?! It isn't even a prank, you pieces of shit are assholes!" she bellowed furiously.

Menma got tired of the powerful punches so he pinned her arms back and knocked her out. Sai was shaking his head in the front from the needless violence but he couldn't let go of the steering handles so he ignored the activity. Menma felt genuinely bad, he had no bone to pick with this innocent girl, he deceived her and knocked her out afterwards. Cursing his conscience he picked her up and laid her down with Sakuras head on his lap.

"Yo Sai! What now?"

"That's it we're done, now we take Sakura-chan back and carry on normally."

He looked at the sleeping girl in his lap and his eyes softened, his guilt was eating him from the inside out. He had enjoyed kissing Sakura though, she was caring and strong with a passionate personality.

"Hey Sai I'll take care of her flight back, but leave her with me for a few days."

"Rape's illegal Menma."

"I'm not going to rape her!"

"Hahaha you think she's cute?"

"Yeah I do. I want to make this up to her, she got caught in the cross fire."

The artist smiled as he flew them home, the institute had no idea what just happened, the outdoor cameras didn't record audio and he had spoken lowly in the house. If they asked him then he'd just make up some excuse about wanting help from Sasuke for his classes or something.

On the island Naruto was staring out into the ocean thinking about everything Sai had said. Sasuke wouldn't just leave him like that.

'I'll have to just go home and see for myself though...what am I scared of?! He's not going to leave me, just watch as soon as I get home he'll probably jump me or something.' he thought to comfort himself while standing and heading to the house.

Naruto opened the door and kyuubi instantly was at his side rubbing against his legs and jumping on him. He went to go find Sasuke, the raven was outside asleep on a beach chair. Smiling he knelt down and kissed Sasuke.

A hand shot up and gripped his throat.

His eyes went wide at the cold glare impaling him, the raven let go of him quickly but his eyes never softened.

"Teme? Are you ok?"

"Fine dobe." the Uchiha spat while walking into the house.

Naruto stayed outside eyes wide and heart pounding. His breath was coming in shallow rasps making the fox cub nuzzle him worriedly.

'No...he's just in a bad mood about something. Is he tired of me? Did I piss him off?'

Inside the house Sasuke chest was aching, he was leaning on both arms against the kitchen counter. The taste on his lips was of ramen and he knew it was because of the meal he shared with that bitch. He'd never felt this kind of pain before, it was an entirely different category from when he lost his family but just as bad.

'Damn you to hell usuratonkachi! How the fuck could you look so sincere when you were...fuck'

The raven was a mess of pure heartbreak, but even in this state he could still hide behind his pride. That wasn't good though considering that Naruto was coming into the kitchen with obvious intentions of speaking to him.

"Teme, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong dobe." he growled

"Obviously there is."

"No there isn't."

"Then kiss me."

He couldn't, the thought of the pink haired girl's touch on what was his only fired him up more. He walked away from Naruto but the moron grabbed his wrist.

"Teme if there's something going on, tell it to me straight!"

"I told you there's nothing."

"Stop lying dattebayo!"

"Alright fine you really want to know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"..."

"You're nothing but filth from the streets and you're not worth my time. All someone like you will ever accomplish is to be a laborer with a shit life and no real friends."

"Sasu-"

"I feel nothing for you, I went along with you these past few weeks because I was horny and you're the only person on this island."

"Sasuke."

"All you're good for is a fuck, actually not really. You're not that good in bed either, the only reason I would touch you is because you were willing to have sex. Besides that though, you're worthless, nothing but a hood rat with no future outside the slums. So we're going to try something different this week." he said as Naruto opened his mouth to speak again.

"The experiment was a success, I became your friend. But now it's almost over and I have nothing else to do with you. What we're going to do is ignore each other, I'm going to sleep on the couch and everything so your pathetic ass can enjoy the luxurious life one last time before we leave here. I want you to avoid me, don't look at me, don't think about me, and do NOT touch me. If you do I'll knock out your other teeth." he blew out menacingly.

Naruto's heart was shattering, every beating little piece just crumbled and caved in on itself as his "lover" kept speaking. He had never cried a day in his life but right now he felt like he needed to. He wasn't the only one though, every word that just spilled from Sasuke's lips drifted into his own ears and his brain was short circuiting as he tried to decide wether to keep cutting the treacherous blonde down or breaking down in front of him.

He wanted Naruto to comfort him, he wanted to feel that warm touch only the blonde could bestow upon him. Naruto looked at him from under his bangs with a sad expression.

'Tell me to stay with you. Tell me that you need me. Please don't go...show me that you want to be with me Naruto. Hurry.'

Naruto was about to fall to his knees from the numbing sensation in his chest. He wanted to die. Never in his life had he felt this kind of agony and he wanted nothing more than for the Uchiha to start smirking and telling him this was just a sick prank. But Sasuke's face was serious, in his eyes he saw nothing but hatred, if there was anything else under he couldn't tell.

He wanted to touch him.

He wanted to kiss him.

One foot came forward as he stepped closer to the raven that knew how to make him feel emotions he'd never had before.

He really wanted to feel Sasuke right now.

He brought his hand up into the air and saw the Uchiha's eyes soften the more he moved.

Then he punched him.

The ebony haired male was thrown to the floor from the unexpected blow to his face. When he looked up all he was met with was dull blue-grey eyes that held nothing but suffering.

"Faggot. I always hated you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Pining for you

The words that left Naruto's lips sliced him open like a dagger and killed all of his hope. What that creep Sai had said was true. The blonde really didn't care, he walked away from him and into the bathroom. Never in his life had he experienced the brokenness he did right now. His chest and throat ached, his palms were cold and he couldn't seem to breathe evenly.

Naruto locked the door behind him before falling onto his knees and clenching his teeth. He wanted to cry, he really felt as if a river was about to flow from his eyes but not a single tear fell from his blue eyes.

'...how...how the fuck did I fall for you teme...'  
>'When did I start to fall for you usuratonkachi.'<p>

Silence drowned out everything in the house, even Kyuubi stayed quiet the whole day. Sasuke slept on the couch that night like he said he would, and both were cold in the morning. They couldn't let the other know of the agony they were feeling. So they avoided each other, not so much as a glance spared to either.

The counselors came in one day before they had to leave to give them one last session. Iruka came for Sasuke while Kakashi took Naruto.

"Naruto how do you feel about Sasuke? I thought you two liked each other."

"It was fake Kakashi-sensei, I was playing gay to get on his good side and maybe have him offer me financial benefits or something."

"It didn't look like that when you kissed him."

"I'll admit I went through a small period that I felt confused because of the dare. I knew I was going to leave him from the beginning though, this was just my "Test it out" phase."

"I see. But do you still consider him a friend."

"No, but I've definitely gotten more tolerant towards the gay community, living here made me see that not all homosexuals are bad."

"Thats good then, I guess the experiment did succeed somewhat. That's all we need to talk about, we'll come pick you two up tomorrow at 10:30am so make sure you're packed and ready to leave. Apart from that though you'll be starting work at the institute correct?"

"Yes, I'll start the day I get back if you guys want me to."

"No, no that isn't necessary. Be sure to rest up tomorrow when you return to you're apartment, maybe go get some furniture. I'll wake you up at 7:15am to start work so go to bed early too."

"Understood. When are we getting paid?"

"On the helicopter, Iruka already has your checks but he left them on his desk accidentally."

"Fine by me. Thanks for everything Kakashi-sensei."

The silver haired male looked at him solemnly before closing his eyes in a resigned manner and standing up. He pat him once on the head then left afterwards, Naruto felt a little better. It was subtle but he felt as if kakashi was wishing him good luck.

Sasuke was handling a more open type of counseling, he really didn't want to be there to tell the truth, all he wanted was to sleep and leave the next morning. But Iruka was talking seriously to him.

"Sasuke, what happened? You two had something good and you just cut him off."

"I realized that hobo isn't worth my time. He's probably just after my money, and quite frankly he isn't really what I'm looking for."

"Then what are you looking for Sasuke?"

"Someone mature, who knows how to control themselves and is well educated. Someone who isn't clingy and keeps to them self most of the time. You know, the smart independent type."

'Him. He's perfect. Every stupid "Dattebayo" to that grin of his. The way he touches me. The way he looks at me. I want him so bad...I want to keep him by me...'

"Yeah but...you really showed interest in Naruto."

"It was a phase thing. My feelings apparently weren't that deep and wore away."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to walk out of this as if nothing's changed. After all...he hates me too."

The words stung whenever he thought or said them, he felt horrible and all he wanted was to go home and drown in work to forget all this.

'When did I become this desperate for someone...'

"There's nothing I can do for you then... Would you say the experiment succeeded?"

"Yeah...it worked."

"Alright, thank you for participating in this. You're making a mistake though Sasuke, don't walk away from him."

"I know what I'm doing Iruka."

"I doubt it, but I'll give you the benefit of a doubt." the brunette murmured as he walked through the door.

The two counselors had the data they needed and the experiment was virtually over. That left Naruto and Sasuke alone in the house together once more, but they still didn't speak. The raven walked around the island and took in the view of the sunset on a beach while the blonde stayed in the house imagining what living in a house like this would be like. One enjoying the rare luxury, while the other emerged himself in the rare simplicity.

Neither was truly happy but they kept it hidden. No one could know about the brokenness that was tearing their hearts.

Naruto lied on the bed that night just trying to fall asleep.

'This isn't fair...why would you turn on me like this? What did I do wrong? How can you call me worthless after everything? ...Just make this go away. Please just stop this feeling. I don't want to spend the rest of my life like this god, let me forget...'

Just like his blonde roommate Sasuke was on the couch again praying for everything to be erased from his mind.

'I don't want to remember you like this, I shouldn't have ever kissed you. I'm the stupid one here, letting you fool me like this...but I still want you. God Naruto you've destroyed me...how could this have happened. Just let me stop thinking about him, I want to forget everything...'

They fell asleep eventually despite the aches in their chests.

The next morning Naruto woke up with the suns rays in his face due to the fact he never untied the beds curtains. He sat up and stood up as if he were being controlled by something and grabbed all the clothes in the closet that belonged to him. In the corner the ones he and Sasuke had cut were still lying there together.

After everything was packed he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before putting the tooth brush in his bag. Now all that was left to do was wait for Iruka so he went out to the beach around 10:00am. Just to take in the view one last time, he wouldn't ever return to this island after all.

Sasuke was packing and thankfully the blonde wasn't anywhere in the house, he just wanted to leave and never have anything that reminded him of the stupid usuratonkachi ever again.

He finished and went out to the platform on the beach. Passing every tree that he'd grown familiar of, a few of which had red stains on them along with chipped bark from the big fight he and the blonde had once. The breeze drifted over his skin with every step he took. Bag in his hand. He didn't want to leave but there wasn't a choice, this place was condemned to be a mere memory. He was on the sand now, and the shining black helicopter was there to greet him.

Naruto was already in his seat with Kyuubi asleep in his lap, he was facing away from him to look at the ocean. With a mental sigh he braced himself for the ride that was to come. He tossed his bag into the large side compartment of the craft before climbing into his seat. The sun beat down on them mercilessly, as if punishing the two for their pride.

He still wanted Naruto to look at him.  
>He still wanted Sasuke to look at him.<p>

Despite the close to unbearable desire, not a word or glance was exchanged. They couldn't, if they did then their pride would break and let their emotions run rampant against each others. So they looked away, Naruto towards the sea, Sasuke towards the island.

The roaring sounds of the propellers whipping up winds thankfully filled the pained silence. And the sound continued throughout the trip as they came to the roof of the institute.

The bastard stood up and opened the door to the helicopter, Kyuubi hadn't stirred yet but he picked up the cub and leapt off the air craft anyway. The raven was pulling his bag out from the luggage compartment when Iruka came up to them holding two checks in his hands.

"Ok boys, here's your pay checks. Just shake hands one more time as proof the experiment did actually succeed and you'll be done for good."

Naruto walked up to him first, he turned towards him and their eyes finally met for the first time in days. Black and blue pierced one another, silently pleading for the counter part to stay, begging each other not to leave.

'You're eyes are so full of life, why aren't you saying anything? I'll forgive you for cheating dobe but please just tell me you did it so we can put it behind us. If you're not going to say it though...stop looking at me, I don't want to remember your eyes or anything else about you.' Sasuke vented mentally.

'Teme, how are your eyes so black, they're the darkest I've ever seen but somehow you made me think they were warm. I'll forget about everything you called me Dattebayo but at least apologize for it so I can forgive you. I want you to stay with me so we can go back to everything, ...but it isn't going to happen, huh?...' Naruto internally asked.

They reached out for each others hands slowly, not wanting to seem too eager to touch again, but when their hands met, waves of emotion swelled and crashed on them. The familiarity of those hands was overwhelming them and neither wanted anything more other than to keep touching each other. To feel their opposite's skin and devour each other like they had so many other times.

'Just confess dobe!'

'Teme please apologize!'

Iruka watched the whole thing, how the two variables were silently begging each other for something, not wanting to let go of the others hand but pride urging them to do so anyway. He'd never seen a couple have this effect on one another, everything one did triggering such a strong reaction from the other. It was like watching aluminum and bromine together.

Naruto was the first to let go, he couldn't let the bastard think that he still felt anything for him. Sasuke had half the nerve to tackle the dobe to the ground and force him to tell him about what he'd done but he was an Uchiha. And as one he had to maintain his self control now more then ever since he was off the island.

He was disappointed in his two subjects, they were obviously still crazy for each other and giving up for no god damn reason! He'd already questioned Sai and the artist said he just went to apologize to them and ask Sasuke for some help paying for his classes. But instead of forcing them together in a storage closet like he wanted to, he simply gave them their money since it wasn't his place to intervene.

Sasuke grabbed his bag and walked towards the door, he didn't turn around. If he did his resolve would've been broken by the blondes stare. So he opened the door to the institutes roof and kept walking until he was back in his car. There he was safe behind tinted windows and he clenched his teeth while hissing in pain against the steering wheel. He started up the car after a few minutes and drove away. Farther and farther away from Naruto.

Not that he knew, but the blonde was watching him go until the car made a turn at the end of the road and was out of view. The same crushing feeling erupted in his chest when he realized.

'I'm never going to see you again.'

He left Iruka on the roof as he sped walked to his room, opening the door and lying kyuubi on the window sill he finally crashed onto the ground where a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Then another.

And another.

Until they wouldn't stop.

He couldn't fight the pain anymore and when he surrendered a tsunami crashed onto him cruelly. For the first time in ten years he cried, muffling his howls with his shirt. God damn it it wasn't fair. He had nothing in the beginning, then when his luck was changing he met the one person he ever felt obsessed with.

It was ironic really, him turning full gay for a stranger. Sasuke understood him though, he'd gone through life alone just like he had and he took comfort in that.

But now the raven was gone, and he never returned the feelings.

It killed him, every nerve in his body twisting as he continued to cry, sobs raking his body making him breathless, the hot streams running down his face, it made him feel that much worse in a destructive cycle.

'God am I weak for crying like this? Is this my punishment for hating every gay I'd ever met? I guess I deserve it...but fuck I don't want this! I was supposed to stay with him wasn't I? Everything felt right with that bastard, how the hell could he not feel the same?!'

After an hour he physically couldn't cry anymore and simply lied on the ground willing himself to try and hate the bastard. Kyuubi woke up while he was like this and instantly padded over to him, the cub was still growing and he had a feeling the mutant would be huge when he reached his full size. His pet licked his arms and snuggled closer to him soothingly and purred for him too. He hugged the nine tails to his chest and stayed there for almost another half hour.

Sasuke pulled up to the Uchiha estate and punched the password in to enter the gates. When he parked in front of his home there was instantly a servant there to help him with his suitcase.

"Welcome home Sasuke-sama. May I carry your bag?"

"That won't be necessary thank you, I wish to be undisturbed for a while. If anyone needs me then inform me but otherwise don't allow anybody into my room."

"Understood sir."

He trudged up the stairs to his bed room and locked the door behind him before throwing himself onto his bed. The cold silk sheets cooling his skin from the heat outside. His heart was still pounding for some reason, he could feel it in his ears and that dull ache wasn't gone either. The whole trip here he couldn't block the dobe from entering his head and it was fucking excruciating. He fell asleep with his face buried in a pillow, and when he woke up from his nap...

The white cloth was soaked.

They were far apart but most nights all they would dream of was each other. And the harder they pushed their desire out of their heads the higher the intensity of their dreams, and the worse they felt in the morning.

Sasuke spent almost all of his time at the company, sorting out agreements, deals, sponsoring events and negotiations. Itachi worried about him but he knew his little brother was a steel trap on the inside, he wouldn't be able to get him to speak. It didn't help that he didn't even have the slightest idea of what had happened to his brother either, but whatever it was must've been horrible. Deidara was worried about Sasuke too, he'd never seen the younger Uchiha in this state.

They tried talking to him but he'd only respond with his trademark "Hn." and ignore them. So they just hoped he'd get better over time, that didn't stop them from trying to reduce his workload though.

At the institute Naruto was proving to be an extremely hard worker as well, he helped Tsunade everyday and got jobs done almost as fast as Shizune when she was pumped. The doctor's work had seen a drastic cut in struggling and everything was going smoothly with Naruto to help out. The blonde had bought some furniture such a bed, table, and chairs with his new salary. But the rest went into savings out of his paranoia of ever winding back up on the streets. Iruka was concerned for Naruto as a father, he'd taken a real liking to the boy and wanted to protect him. Similarly, Kakashi tried getting answers out of the blonde but he'd only answer with a bright grin and an "I'm alright dattebayo stop worrying so much!"

At least he did until one night that Iruka cornered him outside his apartment.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

"Oh, what's up Iruka-sensei?"

"I want to talk to you for a minute, mind if I go in with you?"

"Not at all, come in."

The two walked into the blondes apartment and sat down at opposite ends of a square black table he'd bought. The room looked a lot more like a home now, but he shook off the thought and focused on the boy in front of him.

"Naruto I can't keep seeing you like this with those forced smiles when I know you're feeling like shit on the inside. Talk to me, I'm not saying this as a counselor I'm saying it as a friend."

"Iruka I don't know what you're talking about, I keep telling everyone I'm fi-"

"Stop! Stop lying damn it! Everyone is worried about you Naruto-kun. You might think that keeping everything to yourself keeps everyone from getting burdened or whatever but it doesn't. Everyone at this institute liked you the first day they met you and you're apart of all this now. We're one giant team, hell, practically a family. No one thinks you're weak and I really want to help you get over whatever the hell is eating you."

"..."

The blonde's eyes slowly morphed to show what he was actually feeling as opposed to the false happiness he previously held there. Now he could clearly see the pain from the young teenager and how deep his sorrow was. From his own experience he knew the whiskered boy was depressed and that was dangerous for people this young.

"I'm not going to betray you, no one here is because we've all gone through things. I was homeless just like you after my parents were killed in a war. Gaara was ignored and treated like garbage just like you too. There's more but you get the point."

"I...I just..."

"What's wrong Naruto? I promise you this won't leave this room if you don't want it to."

"Iruka I miss Sasuke... I can't stop thinking about that fucker for a second and it kills me because I know he doesn't care. You probably know everything we did, I'm pretty sure there were cameras in the bathroom. I don't know what to feel anymore..."

"What are you feeling now."

"Sadness, anger and just...I just miss him I really miss everything about that fucking bastard and I don't know why he just turned on me like he did out of no where."

"What did he say to you?"

"He called me worthless and not worth his time. After everything he just changed in a second and said he hated me. But I don't know if he meant it or not because I couldn't read his eyes properly dattebayo! Whats killing me the most is the god damn confusion! I don't know if he meant the part about hating me or everything else we'd done because he looked sincere the whole time. His emotions weren't fake and he just brought me up to throw me to the ground! What the fuck am I saying... Haha...I can't even make sense in my head ttebayo..."

Alright the blonde was definitely broken, and seeing him flounder in his own ramblings was pitiful. At least now he knew what the problem was though, and despite the rough pangs he felt at seeing such a young man cut down like this he felt overjoyed at the same time. There was still hope for the variables after all. He stood from the table and walked over to Naruto before putting a hand on the previously homeless boy's shoulder and giving him a sympathetic smile.

The blonde simply looked up at him questioningly with sad blue eyes. Which made him ask seriously.

"Are you in love with Sasuke?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to yell something at him but the words died on his tongue and he lowered his head, before mumbling a quiet

"Yeah...".

Authors Note: It was kind of hard to write this chapter because I was in a good mood when I did but hopefully it didn't turn out too poorly? right?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Not ending like this

"Yeah I do...love him..."

The brunette smiled brightly at him and seemed to be scheming something. He paced around the table in an amusing manner before lifting his fist and bringing it down on his own hand.

"I have an idea."

"About what?"

"For you to tell him."

"Huh?..."

"I'm serious, you need to tell Sasuke you love him."

"Iruka in case you weren't paying attention when I told you, he said he hates me Dattebayo!"

"Bullshit, I don't believe that for a second. He can't hate you Naruto-kun, if he wasn't absolutely crazy over you there's no way he would've hugged you. I've known Sasuke since he was a little kid, that human ice cube won't even hug his brother. Believe me he doesn't hate you."

As much as he tried not to...his hopes were raised and once he had hope for being with that bastard again there was no way he'd be able to lie down and forget everything. Iruka must've noticed the change in his eyes because his grin widened.

"I'm not going to help you unless you need me, but here's the address to the Uchiha corporation, Sasuke's office is the one with the blue door at the end of the hall on the tenth floor." he said writing down everything on a scrap paper quickly.

"Of course I need your help! What do I need to do to get to his office? The guards probably won't let me in."

"Hahaha you're damn right on that one. Knowing Sasuke he's probably working night shifts so it's best if you go over there around 9:30 to 10:00."

"Again, what about the guards?"

"Pshh you grew up in a slum and you don't know how to get past a couple of security guards at night?" he teased.

Iruka's smile faded slightly in awe at the change in the blondes face. His eyes narrowed and a certain smirk formed on his lips that screamed "danger". Times like these were when you could see what people were made of and Naruto's slum side was showing clearly. It only made him happier to see the blonde get so fired up though.

"But when do I go? Obviously today isn't going to work."

"Technically you could go today, but there's more employees. Sasuke is the only lunatic that works after hours on Saturdays though. Tomorrow would probably benefit you the most since that boy will literally be the ONLY one working apart from the guards and custodians."

"Alright, can you drive me near by the company so I can go on foot from there?"

"Of course."

"Awesome Dattebayo! It's been a while since I've done something like this, I'm getting pumped." he said happily.

"Yes tomorrow is definitely the best day for you to go. Itachi shouldn't be around unless he has something to tell Sasuke, and the guards usually get lazy when working on weekends."

"Alright then, I'll go tomorrow after work to buy some things I might need and then meet you at the gate when I'm ready to leave."

"Around 9:30?"

"Sounds good. Alright then, thank you Iruka-sensei."

He watched Iruka leave with a smile and walked into his bedroom for a well earned rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and he needed sleep to store up on energy. As he turned off the lights and got under the covers, Kyuubi hopped up and curled beside him; closing his red eyes as well.

Sasuke was exhausted. Barely visible circles were forming under his eyes and he couldn't stand to go home anymore. All he wanted to do was work, because if he rested then he'd think of Naruto and it was bad enough the blonde interrupted his thoughts while he was at the company. He couldn't get the moron out of his head and it was driving him insane.

'I'm a fucking Uchiha. Show some more self control damn it. Stop thinking about him, stop missing him. Nothing would've come from having a relationship with that moron, you have almost unlimited options too. You know that, so stop caring for him already!' he hissed internally.

There was a knock at his door snapping him out of his rant, he shook his head clear before answering.

"Come in."

When the door opened Itachi came in holding a stack of papers. He'd come up with a plan. The older Uchiha was giving his brother excessive work now, if his regime was kept up for two more days than he would literally run out of work to do, therefore forcing him to take a week off like he'd agreed to once before.

"Sasuke, the new negotiations came in from the government, they're ordering more jets and planes. Sort these out for me please and then read through them to make sure everything's in order before signing anything."

"Hn."

"I'm leaving this on your tray. Work hard little bro." he said with that soft smile of his.

He knew what his brother was doing by increasing the workload, but he couldn't stop working so there was nothing he could do. With a sigh he grabbed the first of many contracts and started to go over the details. It took forty five minutes to make sure the contract was correctly in order and once he'd read through every detail carefully, he signed his agreement in representation of the corporation.

'I'm going to be here for a while...' he thought bitterly while pulling over the next deal.

Naruto was working just as hard as the raven but physically instead of mentally. He managed to clean two floors in an hour which was nothing short of a miracle. Sure he had five more floors to go, but hey, still impressive. From 7:30am to 11:00am he was cleaning the institute, mopping and dusting, making sure the place was spotless before taking a half hour lunch break where he met Hinata's boyfriend Kiba.

He liked those two, they made a good couple since Hinata was so shy and Kiba was freaking crazy. After a small chat with the pair he came down to Tsunade's where she and Shizune were going mad trying to file papers and organize patient profiles as well as separate case studies.

Instantly he was at their side, going through drawers of profiles and picking out the case studies he found. The whole thing took him about an hour then another passed when he was alphabetizing everything and had to deliver the studies to Iruka and Kakashi while giving them background information on most of the subjects.

Overall, both variables were working like maniacs.

Finally it was 5:00pm and he went with Iruka down to the plaza in order to find the camping store. In there he bought a rope, some duct tape, and a few air horns. The brunette was confused as to why he purchased air horns but didn't question him as they drove back. He offered to buy his teacher's dinner to which the ponytailed man quickly agreed.

They went into a cafe called Ichiraku's that happened to be famous for its ramen selection. Sitting down at the bar like table he and Iruka struck up conversation.

"So you're ready for tonight?"

"Yup, I have everything I need to get in, it wouldn't hurt for you to give me some details of what I'm trying to break into though."

"Alright" Iruka chuckled before going serious.

"First thing you have to worry about is the fence, it's barbed and the guards patrol it in a pattern that changes every week. Next the doors to get in. They have alarms on them but can be disabled the guard's card keys. After that run into the elevator and head up to the tenth floor, luckily it's cameras are out because they're replacing them with better ones. If I were you I'd wear a hat and only look down when you get in because the first through third floors already have the new cameras."

He thought for a moment about the information he had just been presented with and remembered the cap he had at the apartment that was perfect at hiding his hair and face. They had to pass the institute to head towards the Uchiha corp anyway so he'd just go in and grab it.

"We need to stop at the institute so I can grab something then we can leave."

"No problem, be careful when you're in there though Naruto. Don't be reckless and make sure not to get caught."

"Don't worry Iruka sensei, I got this."

The counselor spoke to his variable for the rest of the time they spent at the cafe, they enjoyed the hot bowls of ramen and left back towards the institute at 7:24pm.

He went into his room quickly and put on a black shirt that had a small orange trim, and black cargo pants. Then grabbed his cap and adjusted it on his head to where it covered all of his hair and when he pulled it a little it cast a dark shadow over his face. He looked like he did on the streets. That wouldn't fly with the guards if they saw him but that was the point of dressing in black.

'Just one thing left to grab.' he thought while heading to his room.

On his bedside under the bed there was a dark brown bottle beside a folded cloth. He always slept with this nearby out of habit incase anyone ever tried something on him in his sleep. The old drunk from the peer had given him this bottle a few months ago, it was an extremely concentrated drug that knocked out anything that smelled it. It wasn't chloroform, the drug was intensified and dangerous...not to mention illegal.

Naruto thought it would come in handy though so he pulled the neck of his shirt over his nose and carefully grabbed the bottle. He took a deep breath then quickly uncapped the thing, poured a little onto the cloth, and stuck the folded shred in his pocket. After closing the bottle tightly he waited a few more seconds before breathing again.

He was ready, now all there was left to do was hope Sasuke would be in his office...

And in his office he was, the pile of contracts had decreased only by a half since this afternoon, the worst part was they kept getting longer and more boring with each page. Boredom was nipping his heels which allowed VERY unwanted thoughts to drift into his head in attempts for his brain to entertain itself. Shaking his head he went to get water before returning to his desk and continuing the monotonous work.

9:30pm. Naruto sprinted out of his apartment unable to contain the excitement boiling in his stomach and escaping through his smile. The air horns were all tied securely around his belt while he had the rope neatly wrapped around itself and hanging off his shoulder like a side bag. Iruka nearly laughed when he saw a dust cloud whirling from the institute doors to the gate where he and his car were. Naruto had successfully hidden his hair and if he lowered his head it would be impossible to get a glimpse of his face either.

"Let's go hood boy." he chuckled while getting in the car.

His passenger was fidgeting in his seat anxiously, he would've taken a picture if he could just to tease him about it later. They drove close to the company and went over the plan again and again trying to find any flaws or plan escapes if anything went wrong. Eventually they were a few meters away from the fence protecting the corporation and it was time to wish the blonde luck.

Now things got serious.

As he watched Iruka drive away he felt a little less confident about what he had to do, at least until he turned around and saw the fence. It looked just like the one he always used to jump over to lose cops when they were chasing him. So with a smirk he backed up and started running full speed towards the sharp barbs bravely. Everything was so familiar, the metal digging into his palms, the wind whipping his skin as he gained air over the fence, and the shock that went up his knees at the landing on hard concrete.

There was a light a little ways off, he adjusted his hat before sprinting to the dumpster that he could barely make out in the dark. Now that he looked closely...this light was the only one close by...

'change of plans.' he noted while acutely changing his direction towards the guard slowly walking towards him. He circled around him like the cunning fox he was and came up behind him like a shadow. With deadly precision he grabbed the cloth out of his pocket, unfolded it, and pressed it cruelly against the man's mouth and nose. He fought him for a good minute before going limp in his arms.

'I really hope this guy isn't dead.' he thought while searching him for the card key Iruka told him about.

There were three. One red. One white. And one black.

Of course he took all of them and high tailed it to the back door. Before he stepped into the orange light illuminating the way into the building though, another guard came up around the corner of the company. She couldn't see her knocked out co-worker but the bitch was blocking his way in. He crept behind the dumpster to avoid her vision range then he opened up one of the air horns and duck taped it so it would stay on. As hard as he could he chucked it away from the door. She couldn't see anything since it was dark and the light near the door was affecting her night vision.

Instantly she pulled out a 45 and walked towards the noise suspiciously. He took his chance and sprinted towards the door. If she turned around then he was fucked but it was now or never.

He tried the red card.

Denied.

The white card.

Accepted.

'Sweet, second try Dattebayo!'

The sneaking teen sprinted into the building and kept his head low. Only seeing which way he was walking thanks to the reflection of he floor and his peripheral vision. He walked around hallways like crazy.

'Where the fuck is the elevator?!'

He kept walking determinedly. He was going to find that fucking elevator. And he was not leaving without seeing the bastard that made his heart beat out of his chest.

The wax on the floor made lights glare into his eyes but there was no stopping him. Thankfully he managed to find the silver lifting contraption and tried the white card again. When that didn't work he went for the black one. It didn't work either. So then he tried the red one.

Which also failed.

'What?! How the hell-'

Footsteps.

His heart stopped as he looked desperately for somewhere to hide, but he might as well have been a black bear in the snow because there was nowhere to conceal himself. The steps were getting louder and he was having trouble keeping his breath even as he leaned against the silver doors.

That's when the elevator opened and practically let him collapse onto its floor.

He cursed and praised god at the same damn time before urgently looking for the tenth floor button. Which conveniently wasn't there. The thing only went up to the seventh floor.

'What the fucking hell is the matter with this company?! Why do you retards need so many card keys?! Why can't your damn elevators just work like normal ones!?' he mentally bellowed, vein throbbing on his head in irritation.

The doors opened to reveal a crimson carpeted floor with a long hallway that split in three directions from where he was standing. Going with his gut he turned left and realized his steps were silent.

If there was a guard here now, he would be a sitting target.

Remembering there weren't cameras on this floor he started running, doors passed him on every side as he sprinted madly through the corridors looking for another elevator. The faint smell of tobacco cigars filled his nostrils as he turned to run in the opposite direction and got stronger as he continued. The scent was coming from a room whose door was open.

Inside what he assumed was a slacking janitor, was sitting in a leather chair and smoking the expensive cigar seeming quite content with himself for being so crafty. He shook his head clear of the pointless thought and ran past the door when the smoker had his back turned.

The elevator was coming up now, he grabbed the red card again and flashed it at the scanner. It didn't accept it. He tried the black one. And the doors didn't budge. Sighing he tried the white card only to have it fail as well. He still waited for a good two minutes incase of a delay in the sensors.

Nothing.

'Well, fuck.'

Taking a deep breath he ran into the last hallway and saw another elevator, he sped up. The white walls around him blurring from his velocity. Then he came to a screeching halt when he heard voices.

"I know man! Freaking Sasori just fainted on the job apparently!"

"Dude that freaking ginger deserves to get fired, he's a manipulative bastard that one."

"Yeah but we got paged to go check things out outside so come on, this elevator only goes up."

Naruto was madly wiggling doorknobs and thankfully one of the rooms was open. He went inside without hesitation and waited as the voices of the two security guards faded with distance. After what felt like an hour of silence, he cracked the door open to peek around, then exited. He nervously approached the elevator. This one had glass doors but it was tinted and he could see his reflection.

'I look like I just got attacked by a freaking water gun.' he noted bitterly at the sweat covering him.

The nervousness wasn't exactly something he'd counted on with this particular evenings planned activity. Shaking his head clear he pulled out the black card and smiled when the sensor immediately accepted it. Swiftly he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the tenth floor with a relieved sigh.

Then another button lit up.

Meaning some fucking asshole wanted to get on the elevator too. He panicked and did the only thing he could think of, leaping from wall to wall he spread his limbs and pushed himself tightly against the ceiling.

Then another janitor came in with his cleaning cart.

'Of all the fucking times to have sweaty hands.' he snarled

The fucking dick was taking his sweet time in choosing which floor to dismount on. And if he wasn't mistaken the loser was listening to what sounded like a beached whale through his head phones. Naruto cursed this bastard, his hands were slipping and he was afraid to move.

The SECOND that the elevator door closed behind that janitor he fell face first onto the clean tiles below.

'Teme...someday I'll get revenge on you for making me go through all of this...' he promised, mouth pressed on the cool tiles.

He stood when the elevator stopped and watched as the glass doors opened. The carpet was navy and the walls were a light grey; at the end of the hall...

Were two doors that seemed to be carved out of lapis. Out of curiosity he looked down the opposite hall where a twin set of doors were in what was probably red goldstone. He walked towards the blue doors anxiously. His reflection against the glass wall on his right, also showing him a gorgeous view of the city.

His heart was pounding .

Knees feeling weak.

And he couldn't stop moving forward.

Until he reached the silver lever that would open the door.

'Is this worth it? What if he calls security to throw me out? Is he even in there? It's probably like 10:45 or something...I don't- NO! You came all this fucking way don't you DARE back off now! I'm going to march in there and fucking tell you I love you wether you want me or not teme!'

He pulled the lever to the stone door and entered quietly, and when he turned around there was Sasuke.

Coal black eyes widening as they met with his blue ones.

"Hey teme."

* * *

><p>Authors note: I know this chapter might not be as interesting as it could've been, but you're in for a good one next chapter ;) as always, thank you for reading and giving this story a chance. I know two cliff hangers in a row suck but it'll be worth it, also I meant to update earlier but I had to convert the whole document because it wouldn't upload.<p>

-J


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Reunion

He looked at the blonde standing about five feet from him and his heart skipped a beat. Then the poor thing was thrown into a rhythm so fast that his arteries were pulsing uncomfortably.

Naruto smirked at him with a light blush rising to his cheeks.

Then he heard Itachi's doors open.

His pupils contacted momentarily before he stood up.

"Dobe HIDE!" he hissed.

Itachi was one of the sweetest men in the world but when it came to protecting his little brother, that Uchiha was nothing short of a demon raptor. If he saw Naruto in here dressed like a thug, he would just hit the alarm next to the door without asking questions, then jump the dobe.

And a fight with Itachi was an ugly one.

The moron only stared questioningly at him from the sudden outburst so he stood from his chair and pushed him for a reaction.

"When I come back in here usuratonkachi, don't let me see you. Hide somewhere now!" he snapped while opening his door and walking out.

As he thought his brother was only a few feet from his office.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" he asked curiously.

"I was going to get some water."

"Oh, well could you wait a bit? I need to speak with you."

"Hn."

There was no way he would ever tell his brother to fuck off, he knew his brother was sensitive towards him. So he slowly turned and opened his door again. His eyes searched desperately for the blonde and he sighed out of relief internally when he couldn't find him. The infiltrator had probably hidden in the spare closet. Now there was nothing to worry about so he let in the head of the corporation and sat at his desk without taking his eyes off him. Itachi took a seat as well in the chair he had for his clients.

"Sasuke, I'm worried about you. Your going through depression and please just open up to me. I'm your brother, you can't trust me?"

'Oh no...he's in here somewhere...that moron is going to hear everything! Goddamn it Itachi why now?!'

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are! Sasuke I know you. You've been working non-stop to keep something off your mind, it's what you always do. Tell me what's on your mind please. I already spoke with Tsunade and she told me it probably had to do with the other subject of the experiment. Did you get a crush on him or something?"

'Of all times to discuss this.'

"Itachi I'm honestly alright. Believe me."

"I don't. Who was that other variable? Did you molest him and now you feel guilty? The institute won't give me the damn videos no matter how much I offer to pay."

'Thank god! Tsunade thank y-...what the fuck just touched my leg?...'

He couldn't look down without the company head getting suspicious so he moved his foot around instead. And surprise, surprise.

Naruto was quite contently hiding down there.

'Oh, fuck me.'

Itachi leaned on his desk like he always did when he was being serious. And he always leaned back too...with a mental sigh he pulled the chair closer to the desk and leaned towards his brother.

"Sasuke just tell me the name of the other variable."

"He isn't anyone important, just some guy Iruka found on the streets with a survey for the whole test."

That bothered Naruto.

'No one important?! Teme! You didn't say that when you were having your way with me!... Actually... You know...this position is perfect for having your way with... Hmhmhm I think this could work.' he chuckled mentally.

"Yes but he was able to drive you into depression. Not just anyone can do that."

"He's just an-!guy off the streets..."

Smooth.

The fucking moron had just groped him! In front of his BROTHER.

He knew where this was going and he prayed to god that he'd be able to look like a normal person.

"Just a guy off the streets? Tell me his name."

Sure enough the blonde unzipped his pants slowly and quietly. With his member in the dobe's hand, he was now at the idiots mercy. Sighing to relieve some of his tension at being stroked, he spoke as evenly as he could.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? Hm never heard of him. What did he look like."

"We don't need to go into details, he's just the person I went through the experiment w-with.."

'Fucking usuratonkachi! Stop moving your hand so fuckin fast!'

He knew what the blonde wanted.

"Come on, just tell me Sasuke."

"Blonde, blue eyes, tan, and he has three scars on each cheek."

"Not your usual type."

"You have no ide-ah! *COUGH* sorry... something in my throat."

Naruto was having fun with this, the raven clearly was against this but he still lifted his hips in a silent beg for more. He wanted payback for the time he had spent earlier though.

'Hope you can mask yourself well when I make you cum bastard.' he thought while licking the now fully hard cock.

Itachi saw something was wrong with his brother. He knew the boy was getting over worked. Hell. He was so tired that he was actually answering his questions. The scarred Uchiha internally sighed, he'd be leaving soon enough towards home. Chances of Sasuke coming with him were slim.

"Sasuke you know you can always talk to me right? We're all we got little bro, don't forget that."

"Hn."

He couldn't speak.

For fucks sake he could barely keep his eyes open. The blonde was mercilessly sucking him off, this whole week he hadn't touched himself. Right now his sensitivity was about to kill him, he was sooo close, sooo fucking close. His brother was dawdling though.

'Oh god, Itachi leave, please leave.'

"Alright I'll go little bro, I know you don't want to talk." his older brother said solemnly while walking to the door.

'FUCK...I'm about to...'

"One more thing! Remember to lock both our doors before you leave please." he said now fully walking out.

The older raven managed to leave a HAIRLINE of a second before Sasuke's orgasm hit him.

"UUUGGGHHHNN."

The blonde was smiling around his damn cock, he could feel it. Say what you will, but no one could play his buttons like Naruto could.

"Sasuke are you ok? I heard u groan, does your head hurt?" Itachi popped into the room worriedly.

"I'm fine Itachi, just a little tired but I'll finish these last three contracts before leaving. Don't worry about me."

His brother looked at him analytically which always put him on edge since he was a kid. Then he simply left again. Both he and Naruto waited to hear the elevator doors open and close before the blonde came from under the desk with a bit of stray cum on his chin.

"I should kill you usuratonkachi."

"Don't pretend you didn't love it, that's the fastest I've seen you cum."

"Shut up. What the hell are you here for." he growled while tucking himself back into his pants.

"I came to talk to you."

"I'm busy."

"So why haven't you kicked me out already?"

"Hn."

He missed him too fucking bad, there was no way he could do that. Even if he wanted to Sasuke didn't have the willpower to call security on the dobe.

Who, by the way, looked plain erotic at the moment.

His face had a light sheen from sweat, the cum was dripping from his chin, and his messy locks were coming out from under his cap. Then the scarred teen looked at him in the eyes and smirked. Sasuke couldn't help himself. In a whirl he gripped the blondes shoulders, pushed him down onto his desk, and kissed him ravenously.

Not being one to disappoint his dobe returned the fiery kiss with equal fervor. They were clawing at each other like rabid dogs just wanting to feel more of their partner. It had barely been a week since they were apart but it felt like so much longer. Quite frankly, neither of the two cared at all about whatever happened on the island at the moment, thanks to Naruto's little stunt they were both horny and all they knew, was that the other was the only person who could relieve them right now.

Sasuke pushed back the blondes cap and tugged violently at his blonde hair to pull him closer. He lifted the dobe all the way onto the desk and got between his open legs to grind heatedly on him.

"Teme...y-you're really not that hard to t-turn on..."

"Shut up dobe."

"Make me bastard."

With his trademark smirk growing on his lips he kissed his moron again, sliding his tongue into his mouth and tasting every millimeter he could.

'Ramen. Why aren't I surprised?'

He felt a little sting in his chest at the taste of the noodles because of what happened at the control house, but the ache in his crotch was a hell of a lot stronger. The raven settled for the kiss and nearly choked the blonde by sticking his tongue down his throat. Naruto pulled away from him panting and pulled off his shirt.

"Dattebayo hah-hah...can we hurry this up a little?"

"Hn. You're that impatient usuratonkachi?"

"Shaddup! You're just as hard as I am!"

"So what're you going to do about it?"

He felt a swell of determination at the ravens words and tried something new. He pushed Sasuke back roughly and then dragged him down to the floor. He saw the Uchiha's eyes narrow but they softened when he started undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. Once the shirt was open he started licking and sucking all over his bastard's body. And when he came up he saw that birthmark again. Curiosity got the best of him and he passed his tongue over the mark.

Then Sasuke groaned.

And it sure as hell didn't sound like a pained one.

"Did that turn you on?"he purred.

"Dobe." Sasuke rasped warningly.

Naruto was unaffected though so he started sucking and kissing at the dark blotch. The raven was surprisingly tame now. He was bucking his hips feverishly and letting of monosyllabic pants.

'I'm definitely going to use this later.' he mused.

He liked making the Uchiha squirm like this, it was a rare occasion, but he made a mistake by grabbing the panting boy's member. Black eyes shot open and the raven flipped them over, keeping him pinned with a knee between his thighs.

"You've had your fun dobe."

He gulped unconsciously at the lustful gaze suffocating him from above, the raven came down and started kissing down his chest while rubbing his knee against his arousal.

"T-teme..."

Sasuke licked around his nipples and sucked on one while using his fingers on the other. He wasn't exempt from the sensitivity of not being touched for a week either. A low moan bubbled in his throat and escaped past his lips before he could stop it.

"Usuratonkachi, stand up."

"Stop calling me tha-ah..that.. bastard."

"Hn."

He stood and was a bit alarmed when the ebony haired male turned him around and trapped him between himself and the desk. His bulge was rubbing against his ass making him twitch with anticipation. That's when the bastard opened his mouth forcefully and shoved his fingers in.

The roughness only turned him on though, so he licked and sucked the pale digits that would soon be inside of him. For now the y variable was grinding on him, consequently the light pushes were causing his own erection to rub against the bottom of the desk.

"Oh fuck! Dattebayo not so fast I'm going to cum!" he said as best as he could with the paler males fingers against his tongue.

Naturally Sasuke sped his movements, humping him like the shameless jerk he was and making his cock gather that much more friction.

"Nng! St-stop datt-ebayo-OH! Seriously argh!..I'm about to...AH-AH...NNNNGGGHHHHH!"

How couldn't he come? It felt so good, but his cock stayed somewhat hard after the orgasm. He wanted more.

"You haven't touched yourself this week have you?" he stated seductively while removing his fingers from his mouth.

"What are you saying teme?"

"Your cum is so thick."

Next Sasuke unbuttoned and pulled down his pants in a swift movement. His eyes widened fractionally and a groan tore from his lips when the raven inserted two fingers into him straight against his prostate.

"Aaagh!"

"You like my fingers? Imagine what my cock would do to you. I'm going to make you're legs go out from pleasure."

'That voice...oh god that fucking voice! Keep touching me, please keep rubbing right there soooo goood.'

His cock was growing to its full length again, he was so riled up it was unbearable. He swiveled in the raven's arms and pulled down his pants desperately while kissing him.

Sasuke lost it at the blondes bold seduction and harshly turned him back around. He locked his left arm against the dobe's stomach and his right hand went to his hips, pulling him in to position his cock. The tease rubbed the head against his twitching entrance.

"What now dobe?" he purred while rubbing his cock all over his ass.

"Fucker just do it already!"

"Beg me. Say my name."

"You first bastard."

He humored Naruto, plus if it meant seeing the blonde begging he'd do just about anything.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Naruto."

The poor sex hungry idiot's hips jolted forward at the sound of his name, not that he got far thanks to the desk.

"S-Sasuke...please put it in..."

"What are you talking about?" he purred while snaking his fingers around the boys member.

"Damn it teme!"

He smirked and started pumping the sensitive blonde who started moaning and trembling.

"Fine! S-Sasuke...p-please fu-ugh-fuck me. Shove that long cock of yours up my ass and screw me into your damn desk!"

He licked Naruto's ear to show his appreciation before doing as asked and shoving his member into the blonde.

"AGH!-AGH!-AGH!-AGH! K-keep g-oing! Oh FUCK P-please!"

Sasuke was thrusting into him slowly but so wonderfully hard. Hot friction sending pleasure crashing over every nerve in his body and making him groan loudly. In. Out. In. Out. In. It was so deep, his mind turned off as carnal lust took over completely.

"Faster! Oh Fuck g-o faster! OH-ARGHHH! Please...freaking please...UGH! M-more..."

Naruto's walls were searing and tight around him, his self control went out the damn window a long time ago. It was too much for him though, the door faintly reflected them and he could see the blonde moaning with an open mouth and his tongue bouncing from the force of the thrusts he was taking. Knowing the dobe was too far gone lost in the sex to control himself from drooling only ignited his desire more.

"Na-naruto." he panted out lustfully.

He put both hands against the blue eyed teen's hips and pulled him in to thrust into his ass with bone shattering pressure against his sweet spot. Mercilessly he drove his cock into Naruto again, and again with animalistic instincts screaming at him to fuck the blonde harder.

"SSAAAAGHHHH!-OH G-GOD Y-YEAH! KEEP GO-OOHHH-GOING! IT'S SO- ARGH! GOOD!"

There was a small trail of saliva dripping down the blonde's chin now and a few drops landed on his desk along with sweat. Both of their muscles were quivering from having such a rough stimulation, but there was no way in hell they could stop. His partners yells made him go crazy and pound into him at full force and speed. His cock was grating on everything inside of Naruto, the blondes prostate didn't get a break and was impacted with dead accuracy EVERY time.

"ARGHH-ARGHH T-TEME IM ABOUT TO CCU-UUGHH AB-BOUT TO AGH-ARGH-ARGGHH! SSASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

That orgasmic scream echoed through the hall as the blonde completely unraveled with the mind blowing ecstasy. Sasuke's eyes widened at the loud pleasured screech of his name. His black pupils rolled to the back of his head as his hips thrust rapidly and disorderly a few more times while his boiling sperm shot into Naruto and overflowed.

"Naruto!" he groaned as it hit him.

The two fell onto the floor gasping desperately for breath. Bodies coated in sweat and occasionally convulsing.

'He finally screamed my name out.' Sasuke noted hazily with an internal grin and closed eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah Naruto?...you ok?"

"I love you."

The raven sat up and hit his head on the chair.

"Fuck!" he hissed from the sting.

The blonde rolled onto his side to look at him and snickered at his reaction. But he couldn't have heard him right. Was this all a dream? Had he fallen asleep checking contracts?

"Naruto, say that one more time."

The blonde pulled himself on all fours and half leaned on top of him while breathing out.

"I love you Sasuke. That's what I came to tell you."

He was stunned. Naruto loved him? He actually loved him?! A smile forced its way onto his face against his will, but there was something he had to ask.

"So why'd you cheat on me?"

"Cheat on you? I never cheated on you, who would I even have found to do that with if we were on the island the whole time?"

"Sai came a few days before the experiment ended and led me to where you and that girl were eating ramen. I saw you make out with her, and when you kissed me back at the house I tasted the ramen on you. Don't lie about loving me usuratonkachi, if you're after my money at least have the balls to tell me!" he spat now irritated.

"What? Sai met me on the beach and gave me a cup of ramen as an apology. He told me that you were just using me as a fuck toy because you were used to sleeping with a different person every night. When I kissed you, you told me yourself that I was nothing to you Dattebayo!"

"He told me he was helping me because he didn't want you to keep having your way!"

"He told me he was helping me because he didn't want you to keep having your way!"

"..."

"..."

They froze at the jinxed sentence. That creep had told them the same thing?

That...would explain a lot actually... Like why kyuubi hadn't sniffed Naruto which he would've if the blonde was carrying a foreign scent. Or why Sasuke snapped literally out of nowhere. As well as why they both delayed their goodbye instead of quickly leaving like a real enemy would've.

"We need to see the experiment videos." Sasuke said first.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Tell me right now though Naruto. Did you cheat on me or just go along with me for my money?"

"Do you think that if I didn't really care about you, I would've risked getting arrested or shot just to come up here not even knowing weather or not you'd call the cops?"

He thought about it all for a moment and didn't really know for sure if the blonde was telling the truth, but he was going to find out in the end so for now, he'd put his trust on the blonde. If the moron was lying to him, then there would be hell to pay.

"But I did see you making out with a girl Naruto."

"What girl? There wasn't anyone on the island besides us."

"She had short pink hair and green eyes."

The blondes eyes popped out of his sockets at those words.

"Sasuke did this girl have a giant forehead?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god they kidnapped Sakura!"

"So you did cheat..."

"Dattebayo! I didn't cheat on you! Sakura was the girl who helped me buy the boat I lived on, she was my first real friend but I lost contact with her after I got fired from the strip club!"

"That's the girl?"

"Yes!... What the fuck is going on?! Sasuke I swear that I fucking love you but we gotta find her, they could've killed her by now! What if they raped her or somet-"

"Calm down dobe! I'll help you find her. But first we need to visit Sai."

"How? We don't know where he is."

Sasuke leaned up and pecked his lips soothingly.

"I have his address."

* * *

><p>Authors note: Alright was it a good reunion? I know the whole scene under the desk was probably cliche but I felt like it fit in well. This was a really easy chapter to write because I was itching to bring them back together ASAP, hope you guys liked reading as much as I did writing :D oh and by the way, all the ending chapters have lemons [if you don't know what a lemon is...how dare you read this story... Although I respect my rebel audiences out there because I used to be one ;)] in them, we have two more to go until the ending. Should I update the last one on Wednesday or wait until Friday? I'm serious someone let me know because this story's for you. Lots of hugs - J<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Beware of smitten Uchihas

He was so happy that his face was about to tear in half. He and Sasuke had cleaned up their mess before locking up the main offices for the night and going into the parking garage to the Uchiha's car. They were driving to Sai's and he decided to tell the raven all he had done to reach him, and that's when he heard one of the most beautiful sounds of his life.

Sasuke laughed.

A true laugh, that he'd never heard before but it made him laugh too and feel light headed. He guessed that the bastard simply had that effect on him. They drove for nearly an hour talking about what had happened to each in the past week. They finally set aside their pride for each other and talked like they had been craving to for days.

"Dattebayo...I really missed you this week."

Sasuke was a "bit" flustered by the sentence since he wasn't accustomed to being so open about his emotions. It was dark so the blonde thankfully couldn't see him, but his face felt warm.

"It wasn't just you."

The blonde turned to look at him and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel to keep from looking back at him.

"Did you really get depressed?"

"Hn."

Naruto snickered at the ravens unconscious pout and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. The car swiveled but there wasn't anyone on the street so it didn't matter.

"You're really cute sometimes teme."

"Shut up. I'll kill you." he hissed.

The blonde just laughed at him as he drove on, at least he was until they entered the driveway of a two story house. His dobe grew serious then asked. "This is Sai's...?"

"Yes. Come on, he might not open the door though since its almost one in the morning."

"We still have to try 'ttebayo."

The couple got out of the sleek vehicle and walked quietly up to Sai's door. They looked at one another briefly before Naruto knocked five times. They waited a few minutes before knocking again. Then the lights behind the door came on and the door cracked open. From his position the artist couldn't see Sasuke.

"Menma? What happened I thought you were with Sakura-san."

"I was but I need to talk to you." Naruto said playing along as soon as he heard the name Menma.

Sai unlocked the door then he and Sasuke pushed their way in.

"Sasuke? Menma what the fuck are you doing with him?"

"I'm Naruto, Sai."

"Ahh the ball-less blonde, well what are you two here for?"

"We want to know what you did to Sakura." the blonde growled.

"Apart from tricking her into kissing Menma nothing. I know what you two want to know, and no we didn't do anything to Sakura-San apart from making her think Menma was Naruto. My real problem was with Tsunade since that bitch forgot to pay me for dealing with you two."

"Where is she?!"

"At Menma's, don't worry about her, but I wouldn't go over there if I were you two."

He looked honest, but then again he looked that way when he lied to the two of them as well. Sai let out a bored exhale before sitting down.

"You two don't have to believe me, but Sakura is fine and at Menma's. I lied to the two of you because I wanted to ruin the institutes data as revenge, I knew you'd be easy to frame considering Menma's resemblance to you. And Sasuke's rich so it wouldn't be hard to believe he was just a player."

The raven was seething this fucking son of a bitch had lied to them for something so stupid?! He pulled the artist up by the collar and punched him brutally.

"Teme what are you doing?"

"It's ok Naruto, he's just acting up because I almost made you hate him. This guy actually did use to be a player but he stopped after everyone paid him attention only for his money. I'd be proud if I were you, you made him fall pretty quick."

The raven punched him again before he could say anything else, leaving him with a split lip.

"Look he's even getting red because he knows it's true."

Sure enough the raven's face had a pink tint that he hid by standing up straight and turning so his bangs covered him. He let go of the artist and walked over to the door with a "Hn.".

"Anyway, I lied to both of you to hurt the institute, Menma changed to look identical to Naruto then we flew Sakura out here for the prank we were going to pull. I led Sasuke to them where they were eating ramen and let him think that you were making out with her to cheat on him. Then I met up with you and gave you ramen so that if you kissed him he'd taste it and use the flavor as confirmation."

"What the fuck you piece of shit!?"

Now the blonde was furious and his eyes narrowed to slits as he walked up to the artist, he punched the straight haired dick once in the ribs. At just the right angle. With just the right force.

CRACK

"AAAARRRRRGGGHH! DID YOU JUST FUCKING BREAK MY RIBS?!"

The artist writhed and shook on the floor as agony flowed over his disgusting body. Naruto turned around to see a smirking Sasuke who quickly returned to normal and walked outside to the car again. He looked back at the scum bellowing from the floor and gave him one last kick before kneeling down and pulling the filth's head up by his hair.

"Listen to me clearly you mother fucking trash, I'm going to tell Tsunade to pay you only because I would've hated for that to happen to me. But if you EVER try something like that again on Sasuke, I'll break into your house. And I'll slit your throat." he whispered menacingly.

"Tell me right now where Menma lives."

"Fucking bring me my phone you asshole. It's on the table."

"Tell me where that slime ball lives Sai."

"Sasuke knows, it's where he used to meet with Madara, apartment 710."

The blonde stood and grabbed the iPhone before dropping it right out of Sai's reach so he'd have to move to grab it. Then he locked the door and went outside.

Sasuke was sitting in the car reading a huge packet of papers with a pen in his hand. He shook his head and entered the passengers side before taking the contract from him. The raven grabbed his hand though and pulled him forwards before kissing him.

His lips moved soothingly against his, sucking his bottom lip the way he knew Naruto liked. The blonde quickly warmed up and kissed him too. He pulled away though, knowing that their night wasn't over yet.

"What now dobe."

"I want to see that Sakura's ok, Sai said that she's at the apartments that you used to meet up with Madara."

The raven nodded and started up the car, they drove in companionable silence. Honestly the raven was about let go of the wheel and have sex with Naruto again purely out of the happiness he was feeling. His dobe was worried though so he'd have to wait, either way he couldn't describe how much joy it brought him to know that everything was just a scheme of Sai's.

And Naruto had told him he loved him.

It was different from when his past boyfriends had said it. The blue eyed males words made his heart pound loudly in his ears and a warm feeling to spread all over his body.

His current expression was a poker face though. The unreadable mask he was so used to wearing was pretty damn good at masking what he truly felt.

Eventually he parked in the visitors space of the apartment and Naruto was out of the car before it'd even stopped moving. He sped with the blonde through the building, into an elevator, and finally onto the seventh floor where the idiot took off running. He walked calmly behind the overly energetic blonde who had stopped in front of a door already and was about to bust it down.

The door opened to reveal a guy who looked just like him, except his hair was black and his lips looked swollen. He was also wearing only boxers and his hair was a full on mess.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I should be asking that dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo? Oh god...you're Naruto aren't you..."

"Damn right I am." he said while stepping into the apartment rudely. "Where's Sakura? I know she's with you."

"Menma-kun?" a voice called from deeper inside the home.

Sasuke walked in at the same time the pinkette came into the room in a big sweater and some shorts. The girls eyes opened wide as they fell onto Naruto and she ran into his arms without hesitation. The blonde also hugged her relieved that she was ok. Everything was happy around those two the second they came into contact.

Unlike the two black haired males who were now jealous and glaring at the hugging friends. Sasuke's Uchiha death gaze coming into play, while Menma's lips curled back into a snarl. The two didn't separate them though because they were both smiling.

"Sakura-chan you're alright dattebayo! I was so worried about you! He hasn't touched you has he? I swear to god Sakura just tell me if he disrespected you and I'll kill him right here."

"Actually Naruto-kun...we're kinda dating...it's weird but he's surprisingly nice." she said subtly teasing Menma.

The blue eyed raven came up and wrapped an arm around the girls shoulders. While Naruto looked at the two in shock.

"But how?! When did you meet him?"

"Last week and I hated him at first but he turned out to be really sweet, so I'm trying things out with him."

"What did you two losers come here for."

"Naruto thought you were keeping her hostage." Sasuke said bluntly.

The blonde blushed ten shades of red while shooting invisible daggers at the bastard.

"Hostage? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Naruto-kun hehe! You know I can fight anyone." she giggled out.

"You can't blame me for worrying Sakura-chan! This guy and his jerk friend tricked me."

"Tricked you?"

Menma tensed as the girl grew curious. His eyes completely changed as he started to silently beg for the blonde to keep his mouth shut. Naruto thought this was the least he deserved though so he continued on knowing exactly how Sakura would react.

"He and Sai made Sasuke and I get into a huge fight. And it was all because that freak artist didn't get paid."

Sakura knew about the prank and why it happened but hearing Naruto sound so serious and heartbroken about it fueled her temper back up and she gave the boy holding her a look that made him shiver.

"Oh, is Sasuke your boyfriend?"

"Ah well...um..we're friends...but you know...it's like... Com-"

"He's mine." The Uchiha said while pulling the blonde against him.

Sakura internally squealed at the straight forward possessiveness. That and Sasuke was freaking hot to her. She secretly felt lucky that Menma looked like a mix of both of them.

"You two make a good couple." she smiled brightly.

But then she got between them and pulled Sasuke's face down to her level before a demonic aura surrounded her and she growled with a fiery threat.

"If I find out that you made him cry, no matter where the fuck I am I will find you. And even if I get thrown in jail for manslaughter, I will kill you."

He liked her for the defensive attitude towards Naruto, so he smirked at her charmingly.

"I would never do that."

Her face was beginning to feel warm so she retreated back into the arms of Menma. After that the two couples spoke for a while before Sasuke practically dragged the blonde away while politely saying goodbye.

He had too much he wanted to tell Naruto and it was already 3:26am. In the car he took Naruto's left hand in his and held it all the way back to the institute. The blonde had tried pulling his hand away and asking him why he was being weird all of a sudden but he just responded with a smirk. Eventually his dobe gave in and just enjoyed the ride. When the arrived at Naruto's job/home he got out of his car with his lover and locked it before walking inside.

The two crept silently through the pitch black halls, luckily Naruto already knew his way around, they reached the elevator and rode it up to the floor where everyone was surely sleeping.

Naruto led him to his apartment as silent as a ninja and let him inside while turning on the lights. Kyuubi was on the window sill as usual and flicked his ears back before actually turning towards them. When that fox saw Sasuke he leapt off his perch and flew at him like a bullet. The velocity of the bundle managed to make the raven trip and fall when he jumped onto him.

Immediately the now larger cub rubbed his neck all over his missing pack member and purring loudly. Naruto chuckled at the fox's obvious sign of affection.

"Looks like Kyuubi missed you too teme."

"Hn." he said while standing up and grabbing the blondes hand again.

He pulled him forward until he found his bedroom and led him in. The raven was moving slowly, as if a sudden move would scare him while he was being sat down.

'I like where this is going.' he thought happily.

The ebony male leaned on him as he came in for a kiss, like before it was an innocent one where he simply massaged his lips with his own. The soft action making him lean back on his lover and wrapping his arms around his neck to hold the back of his head. Sasuke put one hand along the dobe's jaw, under his ear; while his right hand came to rest upon his chest.

He was going to show the blonde just how deep his feelings were, that this wasn't just another fling to him.

He took his time undressing the blue eyed male, breaking his kiss to pull his shirt off for him before returning to his lips. Naruto leaned back and pulled him down with him onto the bed. He licked the blondes bottom lip to deepen their kiss and he readily opened up for him. Their tongues touched and slid over one another as they explored each other's mouths.

Their hands started to wander in random directions to run through hair, feel skin, and pull at clothes. They just wanted to get closer but it was impossible so they settled for reveling in the feeling of each other. The raven pulled up but Naruto dragged him back down into the kiss and held his neck to keep him there. Again Sasuke pulled away and leaned into his ear.

"Raise your hips for me Naruto-koi."

His eyes opened at the honorific and a warm feeling spread from his stomach to the rest of him while he smiled. He did as Sasuke asked and raised his hips up to the bastard's, possibly acting a "little" suggestive while doing so. His Uchiha only chuckled in his throat while pulling his cargo pants down and off his legs, leaving him in a pair of boxers.

"Teme, how come you get to keep your clothes?" he breathed teasingly.

"Do something about it you don't like it dobe."

The blonde grinned at him before gently pushing him onto the free side of the bed and rolling on top of him. He closed his eyes as Naruto practically worshiped him with kisses. The dobe sucked lightly on the skin of his neck while unbuttoning his shirt for the second time that night. With every piece he loosened he'd go lower and lower until the shirt was finally opened and Naruto was brushing his tongue over the skin along his pant line.

He went lower still and unzipped the ravens pants with his teeth for show while undoing the clasp above it. As he pulled the dress pants down his partners legs he was faithful to the kisses and placed them down to the Uchiha's ankle.

He opened his eyes again when he felt the tempting x variable pulling his boxers down and watched as the blonde licked him from base to tip slowly. He got hard at the touches almost instantly and the idiot seemed to be amused by watching his cock grow as his arousal got worse. Naruto swirled his tongue on the tip of his member before moving his head back and forth, taking the raven deeper with every descent.

"Don't stop Naruto...your so damn g-good..."

Sasuke's pleasured whine made his own cock stir as he deep throated his bastard and to reward him for letting out his voice be groaned deeply around his dick. The vibrations worked their magic and made the raven buck his hips upwards pleadingly.

All of a sudden he was back under the y variable who started to grind on his half hard cock while frenching him. Pleasure rolled over him instantaneously and he was arching up to Sasuke in no time. Their lips were swollen and there was saliva linking them whenever they'd pull apart. Eventually they were getting lightheaded from oxygen deprivation so Sasuke backed up before coming down on Naruto's cock and licking it thoroughly.

"Nnnghhh...S-suke.."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Oh god yesss, your fucking a-amazing t-ttebayo..."

The raven took him all the way, relaxing his throat and fighting the urge to gag as he devoured the blondes cock. He let the squirming teen move his head with his hands since he could tell the boy was about to climax.

"Sasuke...ah!...Sasukeee..."

He pulled back at the first taste of salt and quickly let Naruto cum into his waiting hands. His fingers and palms were all coated in his lovers essence.

"Naruto, spread your legs."

The panting teen was being obedient for once and did as told, he made sure his middle finger had a generous amount of sperm on it before pushing into his dobe. The raven had a sick kink for pleasuring his already sensitized body. Who could blame him though? Naruto always reacted so strongly to it.

"T-teme! Wa-ai-tt...not sooo ah! Fast..s-slow down..."

He didn't speed up but neither did he slow as he added a second finger and started stretching him. Naruto's face was fucking begging for sex despite his vocal objection. It turned him on soooo much. He graced the dobe with a third finger and started to rub a tiny circle on his prostate.

"AGGHH!"

"Shhhh... Our neighbors are sleeping Naruto. You don't want to wake them do you dobe?"

"S-sa-Sasuke you fucking bastard!" he snarled.

"But I thought you loved me." the raven murmured while positioning himself stealthily to enter Naruto's heat.

"I take it back."

He leaned down and kissed the blonde sweetly before whispering into his ear.

"I love you."

Then he pushed his way into the blushing dobe who bucked his hips from the unexpected penetration. Naruto was trembling and groaning in seconds, and he couldn't help but groan with him. They were feeling so much pleasure, the pressure and the warmth combined to send them into their own little ecstasy filled world.

"I love y-you so mu-ugh much Naruto."

"Sa-ah-ah-su-ke-eh holy-y sh-shit I-I'm going t-to cu-uhhhh-um again! S-slow down..."

He thrust into the groaning mess harder and twice as fast despite the sex induced begs he was giving him.

'Im too sensitive...oh fuck it's about to come out! How the fuck are you going that deep teme? Stop saying y-you-AAAGGHHH-SASUUUKEEE!'

Sasuke kissed his lover to muffle the scream of his name that made him throb inside of Naruto. God he loved it so much when he did that. He was forced to keep kissing Naruto as the sex kept going because the boy couldn't control his voice anymore. His own cock started twitching and his back stiffened when his orgasm hit him.

"Nnnarutoooo!" he groaned loudly.

He fell on the panting boy who hugged him and kissed every centimeter of his face. "Sasuke I love you too."

The blondes words made him smile as he nuzzled into his neck and left a sweet peck there.

The two guys fell asleep around 5:28am clutching each other like their lives depended on it.

But Sasuke wasn't finished with Naruto yet.

* * *

><p>Authors note: The next chapter will be the conclusion to "Stuck with you." I hope you like it and honesty I've had so much fun writing this story ^.^ and did anyone get the "710" reference? Sasunaru day 710 lol subliminal support. By the way I'm apologizing in advance for this because I accidentally thought the last chapter was due today, but it's tomorrow, out of my reviewers everyone chose Wednesday though so I'll post the last chapter tomorrow like I wanted to instead of keeping the suspense until Friday. The conclusion felt a little too sappy for my tastes though...I don't know, but make sure to check back with me tomorrow around 7:00pm because the finale will be up :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Two negatives equal a positive.

The following dawn was heavily foggy but eventually the clouds cleared to let the suns rays come into the room and land directly on the sleeping couples faces. They opened their eyes simultaneously and smiled at each other. The raven leaned over and pecked the scarred males lips, he offhandedly looked at the digital clock behind his blonde.

1:46pm.

"Shit!" he hissed.

The blonde watched his lover transform into a cat on steroids as the Uchia flew out of bed and searched frantically through his pants. The ebony haired male grabbed his phone and turned it on to see he had twenty four missed calls and fifteen text messages.

All from Itachi.

"Oh fuck..."

"Teme what's wrong?"

He looked at the blonde and sighed, knowing that Itachi was going to be possessed by Satan when he saw him again...but it was totally worth it.

"My brother blew up my phone, he's going to be pissed about me not answering and possibly might assassinate me."

"How come? You're nineteen already is he overprotective?"

"He leaves me alone most of the time but since I was the way I was last week he probably thinks that I hung myself or something. That and I normally would've finished reading all the negotiations but I got distracted by a certain someone."

"Dattebayo you liked it though, and apart from that you should go explain everything to him."

"He probably knows that I'm here already."

"Yeah but h-"

That's when it happened, the two heard the door unlock and a flood of people were suddenly in his room. Itachi stormed in seething and then froze when he entered. Behind him came Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, and Kakashi all of them went wide eyed and their jaws dropped as soon as they saw the two lovers.

The eldest Uchiha looked at his brother. Who was naked. In bed. With someone he'd never met before. And they were TOUCHING.

The raven nearly killed himself in regards to how fast he shifted his body to dive back under the covers. He instinctively put and arm in front of the blonde incase Itachi tried to harm either of them.

The four institute members behind his brother all somehow synced up and took photos of them with their phones in less than three seconds.

"Sasuke."

He gulped.

"I've been calling and texting you since six in the morning. You mean to tell me that you left work to come and sleep with some blondie?!" he roared.

Then his face changed completely as he took in said blondes appearance.

"Blonde? Blue eyes. And scarred cheeks...is he...Are you Naruto?"

"Yes...uh... I'm kind of disappointed that you had to meet me like this Itachi, 'ttebayo..." he said warm faced and scratching the back of his head.

The two teenagers invented a new shade of red on their faces as the institute members started whispering amongst themselves. Things like "I told you they couldn't stay away from each other." and "Looks like someone had hell of a make-up talk."

Itachi looked pensive as he glanced between the pair then he smirked a little before turning around with his hair whipping behind him.

"I'll wait for you in the cafe Sasuke, get dressed and meet me." the older of the brothers stated as he exited.

The counselors left too apart from Kakashi who told them to take a shower because they smelled like sex, before he followed Iruka out.

They looked at one another and their shoulders dropped, neither had noticed just how tense they were. As one, the couple ran into the shower and didn't even look at each other as they frantically bathed and dried in under seven minutes. Sasuke had to borrow clothes from Naruto but the blonde didn't mind in the least...it secretly made him feel more like the raven was his.

They all but ran into the cafe where Hinata was chatting politely with Itachi who noticed there presence before they'd even stepped through the door. The waitress left the table and the oldest Uchiha motioned for both of them to sit with him.

"So Naruto. When did you meet Sasuke?" the Uchiha head questioned.

"I met him on the day we were flown out to the experiment site."

"What did you originally think of him? Was it a love at first sight kind of thing?"

"Not at all Dattebayo! No offense to you Itachi but I hated this bastard with every inch of my body."

The older Uchiha smiled behind his cup of coffee, he liked Naruto already. "Well that's obviously not the same considering your positions this morning. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"No." the raven said calmly.

"Do you know what my little brother was like this past week Naruto?"

"No, but I know he was depressed."

"That's an understatement, this stupid kid would barely eat, sleep or go home. He'd stay at the corporation all day and I thought that the work was really going to kill him this time. Which is why I was a bit irritated at finding him this after noon after being so worried. I was scared for him." He said with the full intention of embarrassing his sibling.

As hard as he tried not to, Naruto found himself smiling at Itachi's words. Both Uchiha's peered at him strangely asking him silently what he found amusing. He couldn't tell them that he was glad Sasuke had gone through the same thing he had once again though.

"Sasuke do you love him?"

The question caught them both off guard but the raven quickly responded with a solid "Yes."

"That's amazing little bro, I'm happy for you. You really needed to find someone to keep an eye on you besides me." the company leader smiled kindly before shifting his eyes onto Naruto.

"Make sure he doesn't overwork himself Naruto-kun. Oh and I'm sure it will never come to this but...if you ever make my brother go through a depression like that again I will find every shred of background information on you there is and make the entire WORLD go against you. Then I'll hire a hit man to assassinate you. Unless you want that responsibility, tell my brother honestly right now that you don't love him."

Again two sets of pitch black eyes looked at him, both so similar in appearance but one pair comforting him and the second making him want the ground to open up and swallow him. Regardless he grabbed Sasuke's hand under the table and looked at Itachi with earnest eyes.

"I love Sasuke. Always will."

"I figured, on my way here Iruka told me about how you fell into depression too. We need to get to know each other Naruto, but for now you're welcome to come and go to the Uchiha estate whenever you like." the older brother said while standing up.

"I'll be watching you closely Naruto. I never make empty threats so for your sake I hope you really are in love with my brother. Ah, and come visit me soon at the corporation so I can put you into the system and give you card keys. Keep watch over Sasuke from now on, and little bro take the day off to recover." he said one last time before leaving.

Sasuke was beaming at him and he couldn't help but smile at how happy his bastard looked. "So does that mean I have Itachi's blessing?"

"Sure does dobe. Looks like you're stuck with me now."

He briefly looked around for Hinata who was in the kitchen with her back turned. Then he proceeded to kiss the daylights out of his lover to show him how happy he felt. The raven stood after a while and motioned for him to follow.

They went outside past a group of whistling and laughing adults, into the ravens car. Sasuke started up the sports model and started driving. And driving. They spent a good two hours in the vehicle until he couldn't see he city anymore and finally they stopped at a hidden park. The raven lead him into the wooded part of the place and through the trees until they came to the other side of the small forest.

There was a crystal lake reflecting the bright sun to greet them.

"Teme this place is amazing!"

"Hn. I come here when I feel like I've been working too much."

"So why'd you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show it to you. And also I wanted to talk."

"About what?" he said slightly worried.

The Uchiha smirked and put a hand under his ear, along his jaw. He pulled his face in close so that their noses were touching.

"Naruto I love you more than you'll ever know. You're the only person in my life that can make me react the way you do. You turn me on just by breathing at me, and happy just by smiling. I brought you here because weather you want me or not I'm promising that I will never leave you again." he said with a confident smirk.

The blonde smiled brightly at him in amusement, he knew the bastard was being overly sappy just for show but the main points were still heartfelt. He hugged the raven and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too teme. I promise I'll stay with you until you get tired of me, you managed to turn me into a full on gay and I don't even care. Everything about you is intense and makes me want to out do you. You're the only person I've ever met that's an equal and I want to be with you dattebayo."

The ebony haired male smirked at the blondes response. That's enough sentiment to last him a year. He leaned in to kiss his new boyfriend, now everything was out. Well to anyone that mattered anyway, the institute and his brother knew about their relationship and that was as far as things needed to go.

Sasuke took his borrowed shirt and shorts off so he was only in his boxers. The dobe looked at him in shock before figuring things out and stripping as well. From there they went into the lake and spent a good two hours messing around in the clear water.

While in there Sasuke would "accidentally" brush against the blondes legs until the loud moron pulled him under and smashed their lips together forcefully. After the little session the couple went out to dry off.

Sasuke spent the day with the blonde and was happier than he'd been in a long time. Similarly the blonde felt like he'd found a true friend that understood him. The raven took him to the Uchiha estate and the dobe placed a new definition on the word "wealthy". He refused to move in with Sasuke yet though.

Not that it really mattered considering they'd already shacked up for over a month but he wanted to see how'd they'd be affected by living apart. That was his original intention anyway, the couple wound up taking turns sleeping at the estate and Naruto's apartment since they really couldn't keep away from each other.

They had fights sure, one of which caused them to ignore one another for a week and a half. Then they ran into each other at Ichiraku's, where they had a tendency to go when they missed their partner, and Sasuke was the first to cave on that one. The two ended up going back to the estate and making up the best way they knew how to.

After a year of this craziness the blonde finally had enough money to support himself and contribute to Sasuke's benefit as well, so he decided it was alright to live together now. The usually stoic Uchiha flashed him one of his rare smiles and immediately helped him pack. All the members of the institute wished them good luck on living together and watched as they drove off.

The blonde was welcomed by the servants of the Uchiha household and the raven looked as serious as ever while he carried one of his bags into his room, but he knew his lover was excited. Hell he was too! Just last year he was on the damn streets, now look at him.

Sasuke couldn't explain why he still was affected by Naruto's presence so much but he was. Once the blonde was in his room he let his mask fall and smirked widely as he helped his lover put away clothing and other items. When they were finished settling everything they lied down together to get a breather.

"You didn't need to bring anything dobe, I could've bought you some clothes."

"No way, I earned the money for those clothes. They might not be up to your standards Uchiha-sama but they're mine dattebayo."

"Hn."

"Hn." the blonde mimicked.

Sasuke smirked before whispering seductively "Well we don't have anything else to do for today, maybe you could think of something fun?"

The blonde grinned and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and lowering his head to his. "I think I know how to kill some time."

With that, his insatiable dobe kissed him and snuck his tongue past his lips with a relieved groan. He sucked on the blondes muscle eliciting a louder groan and causing the teen to shift his hips against his. He let his hand float over to Naruto's pants, with a single hand he unbuttoned and unzipped them.

The raven was rubbing him through his boxers, creating that wonderful friction. It would be rude not to repay the favor for his bastard. So he started moving his hips up and down slightly increasing speed as Sasuke did with his hand. After about a minute the teen under him lost his nerve and flipped them over while tearing his boxers and pants off.

"And you call me impatient teme." he chuckled.

"Can't help it, you make me horny." Sasuke cooed.

The blonde teased him by thrusting his bare dick against him and growling out. "What are you going to do about it?"

He smirked while deciding to tease the boy back, so he straightened his back and locked eyes with his uke. Slowly he undid his tie and let it fall onto the dobe. Next he unbuttoned his dress shirt and opened it up to expose his chest and abdomen. Then he took off the suit jacket and flung it at a chair before taking off his dress shirt and kissing the boy looking at him so lustfully.

While Naruto was in his little trance he sat him up and pulled off his shirt so the boy was fully naked. The raven didn't hesitate as he started kissing and sucking at the teens neck.

"S-Sasuke..."

He ignored him and came down to the teen's nipples where he teased him and took satisfaction with how the blonde arched up for him. His left hand snuck between the idiots legs and he jerked him off hard. The sound of skin slapping, the twitching dick in his grasp, and the sexy moans made his need worsen.

"Saaa-su-keeee..that's it...f-faster."

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke had bought lubricant so there was no need to use the blondes cum to prepare him. Naturally the raven did as asked though, he smirked wider as his dobe humped his hand desperately.

"Sasuke! I'm gonn-ah! C-cum..."

And the smirk grew to its full width as he let his throbbing cock go to thrust blindly in search of friction. Naruto whined in frustration as he kissed him. After a few minutes he returned to pleasuring the blonde and the needy teen rolled his hips in time with his strokes. It felt so good, the ravens warm hand rubbing against him like that, the sweet friction was pushing him towards his orgasm. Again Sasuke released his dripping cock.

'Not today bastard! You wanna play dirty? Fine Dattebayo!'

He pushed the ebony haired male off of him hard enough so that he stumbled off the bed. The Uchiha was obviously about to protest but he silenced him with a look. The pale boy "Hnned" but then froze when he got on all fours and touched his shoulders to the mattress in front of him.

As shameless ever he stuck two fingers inside himself and started stretching the ring of muscles in the clear view of the bastard.

And that Uchiha damn near lost his mind.

He practically pounced onto Naruto and did something that caught the blonde off guard. Removing his hand from its indecent position, he came down to his ass and licked him.

"Teme what are you doing?! That's not somewhere you should...should be...uuuuhhhh...te-me ah!"

"Feels different than fingers doesn't it?"

"y-yeaaahhhh"

The raven continued for a little while and mentally sighed a little at using improvised lubricant again when he'd actually bought a bottle. His arousal quickly killed that thought though as he reached under Naruto to pump his surprisingly wet member.

"S-sasukeeee...s-stop."

That slightly scared him. The tan male had almost never told him to stop pleasuring him. Had he changed his mind? Did he decide that he wasn't worth being with?  
>He let Naruto go in an instant and saw the boy get up from bed, but he simply pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Without the least warning, the blonde impaled himself on his aching cock.<p>

"UGHNN! D-dobe...what's gott-Urk!-gotten into you?"

"Teme you were teasing me too much. I wanted you so damn bad, but you kept me from cumming so I'm helping myself." he growled out affected by the feeling of the rare position.

Sasuke was officially gone. The blondes flushed face sexily admitting how horny he was made his brain completely short circuit. Except for one thought. He was going to fuck the blonde until his body gave out.

He gripped the tan boys hips and watched how he rode him, going up and down, that amazing friction increasing with every descent. His cock was all the way in him, hot flesh squeezing it unbearably well trying to make him cum...

That was enough of this.

As much as he enjoyed Naruto's soft groans, he was after something better so he sat up and lifted the blonde before slamming him into the wall and ramming back up into him.

"SASUKE!"

"Tell me what you want Naru-koi...do you want me to fuck you hard? Hit your prostate with every thrust until you scream my name? Or should I go slow. So slow that you'll beg me to fuck you ruthlessly?"

"Ahhhhh... You're not going to make m-me AH! Beg..."

Now Sasuke was fired up for real.

It killed him but he slowly pulled out and re-entered the blonde's delicious heat. His cock was throbbing and it took all he had not to just fuck the blonde like an animal and fill him with his essence. He kept rocking his hips slowly though, avoiding the place where Naruto wanted to be hit and moving a finger up to tap the head of his cock teasingly.

"You're so wet Naruto. All this cum leaking out of you makes me think you're frustrated."

"Teme...I swear to god I'll kill you if you don't speed the hell up."

"Beg me usuratonkachi."he purred with a smirk.

He couldn't move, the raven had him trapped and his damn cock kept thrusting into him so fucking slowly. His own erection was scaring him with the amount of semen flowing out and Sasuke apparently figured that out because he started stroking him in time with his phlegmatic thrusts. More white fluid flowed from his burning member and he finally couldn't handle it anymore, it was burning so bad, he needed to release.

"Sasuke-sama."

That had his attention, his hips bucked unintentionally at blondes call.

"AGH!... Sasuke-koi...please go faster. Hit my prostate like only you can. Fuck me so hard and fast I won't be able to walk for a month! I want you Sasuke please slam your dick into me and make me cum. Let me...let me cum I'm begging you."

You can imagine the effect that had on the Uchiha.

Sasuke frenched the blonde as he pulled out and slammed back in over and over increasing speed dramatically and eliciting loud moans from his grateful lover.

"AHH! That's it Sasuke... Just like th-AAHH-that. Fuck me into the damn -NNGGHH! ... Wall.."

He thrust harder still into the blonde and finally hit his prostate. After all the damn teasing the blonde came at the contact. He threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!"

The raven grinned but didn't stop moving, he only thrust harder hitting the screaming boys prostate with perfect accuracy. He knew the blonde secretly loved getting two uninterrupted rounds despite the curses he usually shouted.

"DAMN-YOU AARGH SA-SU-KE-EH AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-ARGH-ARGH-ARGH IT'S SO-OH! HARD...OH FUUUGGHH—FUCK SOO-OH GOOOOOD!"

He lost his mind, all he could think about was the ravens long cock shoving it's way inside him and pounding against his sensitized prostate. He wanted it. He wanted to keep getting thrust into by Sasuke, to see the Uchiha's face flush from pleasure, and feeling how he throbbed inside of him as he came closer to his climax.

"SA-SU-KE CU-UH-CUM IN-SIDE ME!"

"NARUTO!"

The raven couldn't hold back after those words, his hips bucked wildly as he came into Naruto hard. He backed up and collapsed onto his bed with a panting blonde beside him. The two took a break after every few rounds that day but in the end they were both hoarse and satisfied.

Sasuke came from a murdered family, Naruto came from nothing. They were complete opposites and disagreed on almost everything, but somehow that's exactly what they wanted. The couple found happiness in each other though because they did have one thing in common, and it would always be the strongest link to keep them together.

They needed each other, and they always would.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Alright my friends that is the end of Stuck with you, and I'm ecstatic right now for all the attention you've given the story, honestly I wish you could see my face whenever I'm notified of a review or favorite. It really does brighten my life and sincerely from the bottom of my heart thank you. I'm already sketching ideas on a third story and it's a different plot style from what I'm used to writing in regards to the drama and romance between Naruto and Sasuke. There will also be a NaruSasu scene in that story for all you fans that like them together no matter whose topping. Well that's your sneak peak ;) again you guys Thank you so much, I know I sound like a broken record but I mean it, my gratitude is indescribable and I'm glad you read the story. I'll post again in a few months so until then... Goodbye, it's been amazing ^.^ -J<p> 


End file.
